


Save You

by darc28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Lena endgame, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 63,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darc28/pseuds/darc28
Summary: When J'onn leaves to help M'Gann recruit more White Martians to the good side and Kara visits Clark for a longer time to deal with Mon El's departure, Alex is left in charge of the DEO.Lena feels quiet lost herself since her best friend left without saying a word. Will they find comfort in each other or are things not gonna work out?Starts after the end of 2x22





	1. Chapter 1

She thought she was gonna say yes, she had been convinced that she would say yes, hell she had been smiling at her, she had to say yes but then she didn’t and her world seemed to shatter a little bit.

"Alex look, you know that I love you but I got a job offer and I know that you can’t come with me, I would never expect you to come with me, you belong here and I, I just don’t. It’s just not the right time and deep down you know that."  
Maggie was smiling at her sadly while Alex tried to understand what she had just heard. 

Sure, it had been a spontaneous idea to propose if anyone had told her this morning that she would ask Maggie to marry her within twenty-four hours she probably would’ve laughed in their face but here she was now. It might’ve been an unexpected proposal but Maggie’s reply was even more unexpected.

"What do you mean you’ve got a job offer?" Alex choked out, trying really hard not to start crying.   
She knew what was coming, Maggie basically just broke up with her, not even a minute after she proposed. She felt like her world was spinning out of control, she had been so sure that Maggie would be her happily ever after, she had been convinced of that which was a wonder in itself because to be quiet honest, before she had met Maggie she had completely given up the idea of a happily ever after but the police officer had changed that and now she might be the person to push her back into believing that there was in fact never a chance of that one big love that you get to spend the rest of your life with.

Maggie sighed and looked at her feet before she looked back up to Alex.   
The special agent’s eyes were glistening with tears she was seriously thinking wether she should just run away or wait for Maggie to say something.

Maggie took the decision for her and pulled Alex into an almost bone crushing hug.   
"Listen Danvers, I love you and I always will, maybe someday but I just can’t right now." Maggie pulled back before locking her gaze with Alex’s.  
"Be careful and try not to get yourself killed, yeah?" She whispered. Alex just nodded, unable to say anything because this really seemed to be it her relationship was over at least for now.

She knew that the for now part was just an empty promise, an excuse for the both of them that was supposed to make them feel better and to at least keep a little bit of hope for a happy end alive.

Maggie gave her a gentle peck on the lips for the last time before she turned away. Alex wanted to run after her but she couldn’t bring herself to move her legs forward so she just stood there for what felt like an eternity.  
She wasn’t able to cry, maybe she had told herself for too long that she always had to maintain strong, that she wasn’t allowed to cry even when she might feel like it.

Alex took a few deep breaths she needed to get back to work, the world didn’t stop moving even though it felt like hers had just been shattered completely. 

She needed to look for Kara, Kara who had just lost Mon El. Being completely honest here, Alex was kind of glad that the guy had vanished into space since she felt like he wasn’t the right guy for Kara. She still felt incredibly bad for Kara though who had just lost another person in her life that was important to her, she had to be there for her little sister and help her through it.   
Maybe, just maybe it would make her forget about Maggie for a few hours. 

First she had to check in with the DEO though, had to make sure that everything was alright with J’onn and the others, ask if she could take the rest of the day off to check on Kara. 

Her mind was racing she was trying to focus on everything that doesn’t have anything to do with a certain detective.  
"Danvers, the hell you’re doing up here?"  
Alex spun around meeting green eyes that were eying her suspiciously.   
"Lucy?" A smirk from the shorter woman who was coming closer.   
"You know for someone who is usually always working you’ve been missing for quiet some time." Lucy came to a stop right in front of Alex who avoided the piercing green eyes of the other woman at any cost.   
"Yeah I think I kinda forgot about the time. What are you even doing here?"

Lucy chuckled before she replied "You don’t seem excited about me being back. Thought you’d be the one in charge on your own, huh?"  
Alex’s gaze shot up and she stuttered out an almost incoherent "What? What do you mean I’m in charge?"   
Lucy’s eyes widened and she muttered a quiet "Shit." under her breath before she said "You don’t know yet? J’onn is gonna go and help that Martian woman… M’Gann or something?"

For a few seconds Alex felt like falling if she thought her world had been spinning out of control before she wasn’t sure what this right now was.  
Lucy was quick to help her, Alex felt arms wrap around her and the worried look of the younger Lane sister on her. 

"Alex? Are you alright?" She obviously wasn’t alright but she couldn’t possibly tell everything that happened to Lucy, right? Lucy pulled her even closer into a hug that made her feel warm but made her want to cry at the same time. Eventually she broke down, crying into the ams of the woman who held her still confused about what had happened in the first place.

They just stood there on the rooftop without saying a word, Lucy patiently waiting for Alex to calm down while Alex desperately tried to hold onto something it felt so easy to just hold onto Lucy forever, to wait until the storm that just knocked her off her feet had passed, but she knew better than this, she knew that they couldn’t stay there forever so she reluctantly pulled back wiping away the tears.  
"Sorry about that." She said silently feeling really awkward about what had just happened. 

Lucy reached out to put her hand onto the taller woman’s shoulder before saying "Don’t be. Want to tell me what happened?" Alex hesitated she didn’t really want to talk but Lucy was looking at her so reassuring that she felt like she could tell her everything, that for once she wouldn’t need to be the strong one.

"I… I asked her to marry me and then she broke up with me because she got a job offer.", Alex whispered while Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise.   
"I’m sorry about that Alex." Alex nodded in silence it all seemed so surreal to her. She was used to things escalating quickly in her job life, hell even in her personal life sometimes she wasn’t used to it in her love life though. Everything was slipping out of her hands and she hated it if she didn’t have things under her control. 

"Come on Alex, we’ll get you inside and we’ll sit down and talk for a bit, if that’s alright.", Lucy said looking deeply worried. If it weren’t for the fact that Alex felt terribly alone and lost she would’ve probably snapped at the shorter woman but eventually she felt vulnerable enough right now to let Lucy in for a bit maybe it wasn’t a bad idea, she could worry about that later.


	2. Chapter 2.

"Feeling better?" Lucy sat down next to Alex who was sipping on a cup of tea. They had eventually relocated to Alex’s apartment after they found out that J’onn and M’Gann had already left. Vasquez had told them that the two Martians were on their way to find more White Martians that would join their cause and that J’onn had left with the knowledge that Alex and Lucy would take good care of the DEO. 

Lucy exchanged a few sentences with Vasquez while Alex tried not to stare blankly against the wall. Then they had left, or rather Lucy had dragged Alex out of the DEO and tried to get her home as fast as possible.

The taller woman looked into Lucy’s eyes and nodded slowly. "A little bit, I guess… I don’t feel great, it’ll probably take some time for me to feel great again. It’s just a little bit much right now with everything that has been going on. I can’t believe that J’onn is gone and Maggie…" Alex stopped looking down at her cup again like she could find answers in there.

Lucy hesitated but then put her arm around the agent’s shoulder pulling her closer.   
"Listen Alex, I don’t know about Maggie, but I am sure that J’onn is gonna come back as soon as his and M’Gann’s mission is finished. And you still have me, Vasquez, James, Winn and Kara. We’re sticking around." Alex shot up almost losing her balance. She had completely forgotten about Kara!

She needed to call her, ask her how she was doing, she just lost Mon El. Lucy was standing next to her looking at her worriedly.   
"I need to talk to Kara, like right now." Alex tried to explain. Even though it wasn’t the best explanation it seemed to be everything Lucy needed to know since she just nodded and replied "Sure I’ll drive you."

The drive to Kara’s was rather silent apart from the sound of music coming from Lucy’s car radio. When the car came to a stop in front of the building Kara was living in Lucy turned to Alex.   
"Want me to come with you or do you want to talk to her alone?" Alex shrugged her shoulders while she got out of the car.   
"I guess it’s better if I go on my own. I’ll see you tomorrow at the DEO?" Lucy nodded and Alex smiled at her.   
"Thanks for everything, Lane." Lucy smiled and replied "Always." before she started the car again driving into the night. 

Alex took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped inside the building.   
She walked up the stairs until she stood in front of Kara's door. The key was already in her hand when the door was ripped open and Kara basically dragged her inside.

"Whoa Kara what's happening?" Alex asked once she saw the state the apartment was in.   
"I need to talk to you about something important, you're not gonna like it." Kara said sitting down on the couch that was plastered with a lot of cardigans that should've been in Kara's wardrobe. Alex didn't hesitate to sit down she needed to know what was going on, she already had a very bad feeling about this and the fact that Kara had explicitly stated that she wouldn't like what was gonna come next made her feel even more nervous. 

What could it possibly be? She had thought that her day couldn’t get any worse perhaps she was wrong.

Kara was looking at her hands clearly avoiding to look at her older sister. "Are you gonna tell me what’s going on? Has this anything to do with Mon El?" Kara shook her head before shrugging her shoulders before she mumbled "I don’t know, maybe a little bit, but it isn’t just Mon El… it’s… complicated Alex."

Kara sighed while Alex just sat on the couch in silence waiting for Kara to continue. She knew that there was no need to push for anything, Kara would tell her as soon as she was ready to do so.

"Okay I don’t know how to say this but today made me think about a lot of things, what my life is like right now and what I want it to be…" Kara paused looking at Alex who smiled at her reassuringly. "I’ve thought a lot these last couple hours, about everything that has been going on in my life lately and I think that I’ve made a decision that might not seem great right now but will benefit everyone in the end."   
Alex bit her lip this didn’t sound good, what was Kara trying to tell her? 

"Remember when Clark visited earlier this year?" Oh no, Alex knew where this discussion was heading. She tried to remain calm, tried not to panic this was Kara’s decision, she hadn’t even said what her plan was, maybe she was overthinking this, maybe she wasn’t planning to move to Metropolis with Clark, maybe it was about something else.  
Alex remembered that Kara had asked her a question so she nodded. Kara was looking into her eyes like she was searching for an answer to a question she hadn’t asked yet.   
"I’m gonna move to Metropolis for a while, I can stay with Clark, I already called him. I think right now it’s what’s best for me."

Alex stayed silent for a long time, at least on the outside. Inside everything in her was screaming. She didn’t want Kara to leave, it would crush her, first Maggie then J’onn and now Kara? Why was every single person she loved suddenly running away from her, why was everyone leaving her on her own?

"If you feel like that’s the right thing to do I won’t stop you." Alex said trying not to sound too upset about all of this. Kara looked at her surprised, she hadn’t expected her sister to act this calm. 

"You’re okay with me moving to Metropolis?" Kara asked to make sure that she didn’t misread Alex’s answer.   
"Well I wouldn’t say I’m okay with it, but you decided that this is the right thing for you and I want you to be happy Kara, if you can’t stay here right now then I guess I get it. Just… be careful, okay?"

Kara felt conflicted she felt that Alex was keeping something from her probably something huge, something that might change her mind about moving. She really wanted to go to Metropolis though so maybe it would be best if she wouldn’t try to make Alex talk about whatever she was keeping secret from her.

"I’m gonna be careful, I promise. You’ll do the same, right?" Alex nodded and pulled Kara into a bone crushing hug.   
"Promise that you’ll call me I really don’t want to lose my little sister." Alex whispered and Kara replied "You’re never gonna lose me."


	3. Chapter 3.

Alex woke up the next morning. She looked around and realized that she must’ve somehow gotten back into her own apartment. Kara probably brought her home after she had fallen asleep.

Kara, right, Kara who was moving to Metropolis, Kara who was leaving her behind. She didn’t blame her, she would never. She knew that the Kryptonian was right, going to Metropolis was what was the best option for Kara right now, it might not be what was best for Alex, but it wasn’t her decision to make.  
Eventually she would come back after a while, Kara always came back to her somehow no matter what.

There was a knock on the door and Alex groaned in annoyance who could that possibly be?  
"Who’s there?" She shouted while she tried to get up which was harder than it seemed.   
There was no reply so she rolled her eyes before she opened the door. 

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Alex asked surprised looking at the smaller brunette who was carrying grocery bags in her hands.   
"Bringing you breakfast, isn’t it obvious?" Lucy said while she walked through the door, placing the bags on the kitchen counter.  
Alex followed after her a little bit stunned, what the hell was Lucy doing?  
"How did you sleep?" Lucy asked while she took two plates and put them down on the counter.   
"What are you doing?" Alex asked making the smaller brunette look up from her work.

"Preparing breakfast, isn’t that kinda obvious?" Lucy walked to one of the bags and pulled out various slices of sausage, cheese and buns.   
"No I mean what are you doing here like in my apartment." Alex said before she sat down on one of the chairs at the counter.   
Lucy smiled when she looked up. "Making you breakfast like I already mentioned. Are you going to tell me how you feel now?"

Alex sighed she honestly couldn’t answer the question since she wasn’t sure herself. Lucy was looking at her like she was still waiting for an answer but Alex simply didn’t know what to say.

"I don’t know."   
"Well I guess that was at least honest." Lucy replied while she carefully placed cheese onto a plate. She looked at Alex and said "Come on Danvers, cheer up a little bit, I know this is hard for you, but the city needs us now." 

Alex nodded, Lucy was right just because her heart was breaking didn’t mean that the world stopped turning. Central City still needed someone who watched over the city and with Kara and J’onn gone she would have to do the job. 

"Can you call James for me? I want him to meet me at the DEO in…", Alex looked at the watch on her arm before she continued talking "…fifteen minutes sharp. Tell him it’s important. Do you know if Kara told anyone else that she’s leaving?"

Lucy nodded while she grabbed her phone, dialing James’ phone. She gestured for Alex to take one of the plates while she waited for James to take the call. 

Alex took a huge bite out of the cheese bun looking at Lucy who was nervously tapping her fingertips on the kitchen counter.   
"He doesn’t reply." Lucy placed the phone on the counter in frustration before she grabbed the second plate starting to eat as well.   
"We need to have a strategy on how we’re going to do things now that Kara and J’onn aren’t here. I know the DEO did a pretty good job before Kara decided to use her powers but during the last months we let Supergirl do a lot of the work and the amount of alien activity has increased since Supergirl appeared so we have a whole lot of work to do if we want to protect this city properly." 

Alex noticed that Lucy was staring at her. "What? Is something wrong?" Lucy shook her head and replied "No no everything’s great. I’m just impressed by your working mode."

Alex grinned she still felt terrible because of everything that was going on but she had to be strong now, she couldn’t let Lucy carry all the weight of responsibility at the DEO, they would have to work together as a team to make this work and she was determined to do exactly that. Maybe work would make her forget about her problems, maybe Lucy could help her forget about how empty she felt. 

"Danvers, don’t you want to take the call?" Alex’s gaze snapped up while Lucy motioned at the ringing phone on the counter. "Right.", Alex said before she took the call.   
"Danvers, who’s there?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise when she realized who was on the other side. "Miss Luthor… Uh… yes, sure I think I can manage to do that." 

She looked at Lucy who was staring at her wide eyed shrugging her shoulders before she concentrated back on Lena’s words.

"Sure, I’ll be there." She ended the call placing the phone back onto the counter.   
"You know Lena Luthor?" Lucy asked wide eyed while Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah saved her life, then she saved mine and she’s kinda Kara’s best buddy now, long story. Fact is I gotta go because she said she needs to talk to me which probably isn’t good. I’ll see you at the DEO?" Lucy looked completely stunned and just nodded. 

Alex raced to her bedroom, throwing on some new clothes before she went back outside, walking over to the door.   
She turned around once more to Lucy who was still sitting at the kitchen counter.   
"Close the door when you leave, yeah?" Lucy nodded.   
"Oh and Lucy? Thanks for everything." Alex smiled while the shorter brunette smiled back waving her hand.

Then she was out of the door and on her way to L-Corp. Lena had sounded worried and slowly the thought that Kara might not have told her that she was leaving crept up on Alex. If that were the case she wasn’t looking forward to their talk. Kara seemed to play a big role in Lena’s life at the moment and Alex really didn’t want to have to explain to the youngest Luthor that Kara was going away for god knows how long.   
Coffee, she needed coffee if she wanted to live through their conversation, she hadn’t met Lena on many occasions but there was a little part of her that was intimidated by the woman. She looked at her watch, Lena had told her to meet her in ten minutes, she still had eight left but she wouldn’t be able to get to L-Corp and buy a coffee in time. 

Alex thought to hell with the coffee, rather no coffee than being late to a meeting with Lena because if there's something she didn't want then it was an angry Lena Luthor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Danvers, please sit down." Lena was sitting behind her desk when Alex walked into the office.   
"Please say Alex." Alex said silently, feeling rather awkward about pretty much everything that was going on. Lena smiled softly and said "Alex it is. May I offer you something to drink, coffee perhaps?"

Thank god, Alex thought while she nodded and said "Yes, thanks that would be great." Lena stood up from her place behind her desk and went over to a little coffee machine. Alex carefully watched her, hoping the other woman wouldn’t catch her doing so. 

Lena looked good, maybe a little bit tired and perhaps even worried, but apart from that she looked very good. She wasn’t wearing much make up but the natural look suited her. Alex’s mind wandered, what was she even doing here? She could’ve just told the CEO on the phone that Kara was moving to Metropolis there was literally no need for this meeting, she could’ve just said what was going on and let it be.

Lena returned to her desk two cups of coffee in her hand. She gave one of them to Alex who took it with a hint of a smile.  
"Thanks, you wanted to talk to me?" Alex asked while she sipped on the hot drink.   
Lena nodded while she sat down and looked the agent in the eye. 

"I am worried about Kara." Alex dropped her gaze she couldn’t look into Lena’s eyes it seemed just a little bit too intense in that moment.   
"Would you please look at me Alex?" Alex bit her lip before she looked up into Lena’s eyes. 

She had nice eyes Alex couldn’t tell wether they were blue or green she just couldn’t it was like both colors kind of collided creating a new color. Lena looked calm and nervous at the same time and it made her feel safe somehow yet she felt incredibly nervous.  
Lena was waiting for an answer Alex knew that and they both knew that Alex didn’t hear the question the raven haired woman had asked.   
"I’m sorry could you repeat the question?" Alex asked still staring into Lena’s eyes. 

"I asked wether you know how Kara is doing, she isn’t answering any of my calls and I am worried." Way to go Kara, Alex thought. This was going to be one hell of a mess if she had to tell Lena that Kara was probably already on her way to Metropolis.  
"Listen there’s something you should know…" Alex started hesitantly and immediately noticed how Lena stiffened up a little bit.  
"Kara decided that she needed a little break from everything that’s been going on, she went to Metropolis to live with her cousin for a while."  
Lena stayed silent and Alex uncomfortably shifted on her chair feeling like the room temperature just dropped like ten degrees.   
"Why would she leave without telling me?"

Oh no, Alex thought that didn‘t sound good in fact it sounded like Lena was about to cry. She wasn‘t ready for that, most of the time she couldn‘t handle anyone crying, she certainly couldn‘t deal with Lena Luthor crying.   
She needed to say something and fast but what was she supposed to say?

"It‘s not your fault she kinda made the decision and left, I‘m probably the only one who knew. I‘m sure she didn‘t want to hurt your feelings."   
Lena looked up her eyes shimmering greenish blue like she wanted to know wether Alex was telling the truth or was just trying to make her feel better.  
"She‘s my only friend here, what am I supposed to do without her?"

Alex‘s heart felt like it just broke in her chest. If she had thought that she was alone without Kara, J’onn and Maggie, she didn‘t want to imagine how Lena was currently feeling.   
"Do you want to go eat something?" She asked the question without even thinking about it and wasn‘t sure who looked more surprised, Lena or herself.  
"Are you asking me to grab something to eat with you?" Lena sounded uncertain which was strange considering how confident the woman usually seemed.

Alex felt herself blushing, great what was she supposed to say now. It hadn‘t even been her plan to ask Lena it was just a thought that slipped out. She noticed the hint of hopefulness in Lena‘s gaze and knew instantly that she wasn‘t getting out of this situation now. 

"Yes, only if you find the time of course and just if you want to, I don‘t want to force you into something just because Kara went away and I‘m...", she stopped her sentence when she noticed that Lena was laughing.   
"I‘m sorry, it‘s cute when you ramble. I‘m sure I can make some time to grab something to eat."   
Now Alex was full on blushing did Lena Luthor just call her cute? She wasn‘t supposed to be cute, she was a secret agent who was good with guns and secret operations, she wasn‘t cute so why on earth did she feel like some sixteen year old teenager just because Lena had complimented her. She wasn‘t even sure if it was meant to be a compliment, maybe it was supposed to be an insult? But who the hell would use >cute< as an insult?

"Alex?" Alex snapped out of her thoughts looking at Lena who had an amused grin on her face. Great, getting carried away with her thoughts wasn’t something she usually did and now she knew exactly why, it made you look like a fool who wasn’t even able to respond to anything. 

"I asked when you wanted to grab something to eat. Today or is another day better?" It was nice of her to repeat the question without having Alex ask what she had asked, Alex was really glad about it. She still felt like a fool for not listening in the first place but at least Lena didn’t make fun of her behavior. 

"I kind of have a meeting that I need to attend today so tomorrow would be better. At what time would you be free to grab lunch?" Lena threw a quick glance at her laptop before she looked at Alex again. 

"1.30 p.m. should be fine if that’s alright for you?" Alex nodded quickly, she would make sure that it would be alright, Lucy would surely be okay at the DEO for a hour or so. Lucy, she thought, she had completely forgotten that she had to be at the DEO.

"I’ll see you tomorrow then, I need to go, work." Alex said jumping up from the chair making it almost tumble over in the process.   
"Alex, care to at least tell me where we’re grabbing lunch?" Alex whirled around already halfway out in the hallway.   
"Let yourself be surprised, Miss Luthor." With those words she left closing the door behind her, leaving a stunned Lena behind.  
Lucy would kill her for taking longer than she had said.


	5. Chapter 5

„What do you mean you’re grabbing lunch with Lena Luthor tomorrow? Damn it, Danvers talk to me.“   
Lucy was following hastily after her while Alex walked through the doors of one of the DEO training rooms.   
„She was sad about Kara leaving and I just… asked her if she wanted to grab lunch sometime.“ Alex said while she put her shirt onto one of the chairs before heading over to the punchbags. 

„Look I don‘t want to make any assumptions Alex, but are you sure that‘s a good idea?“   
Alex looked to Lucy who had positioned herself against one of the walls.   
„Why wouldn‘t it be? I was just trying to be nice how is that wrong? She‘s Kara‘s friend and probably really upset about her leaving and about Kara not even telling her. I get it, I know how she‘s feeling and a little company doesn‘t hurt.“   
Lucy sighed and looked at the agent.   
„I know you‘re just trying to be nice Alex, but how sure are you that she isn‘t like the rest of her family?“

Alex hit the punchbag, not that conversation again, slowly she was getting sick of it.   
„Listen Lane, I had moments where I thought she could be like the rest of her family but she proved herself several times. She saved our asses multiple times so believe me when I say that she isn‘t like the other Luthors. I get it that you‘re skeptical because you weren‘t here and you haven‘t seen what she did to help us, but she did.“

Lucy bit her lip, Alex was right she hadn‘t been there and maybe Alex didn‘t even notice when she said it but the taller woman was upset that she had left.  
„I‘m sorry about leaving.“ Alex looked up surprised.  
„That‘s not what I was trying to say, you needed to leave to do your job, that‘s not the point Lucy. I wasn‘t trying to make you feel bad about leaving.“ Lucy nodded and took a few steps towards Alex.

„I know, I still feel like it upset you and I‘m sorry about that. I promise I‘ll stay around this time.“  
Alex smiled softly somehow Lucy‘s words made her feel safer, like there still was someone she could rely on even though people who were important to her seemingly all disappeared from her life lately. 

„You know what you should really try?“ Lucy asked while Alex threw punches at the bag.   
The taller woman turned her head looking at her friend. She felt a sharp pain in her neck but she ignored it.  
„A massage, you look absolutely tense.“

Alex rubbed her neck, Lucy wasn‘t wrong she could really use a good massage but she had a lot of other problems right now so that wasn‘t exactly her priority. 

„I don‘t really have the time for something like that.“ Alex commented before throwing one more punch at the punchbag.   
„Well we‘re gonna change that now, you can‘t work properly in the field if your neck hurts and don‘t even try to tell me that your neck doesn‘t hurt, you might think that you‘re good at hiding stuff, Danvers, but you aren‘t that good. Follow me.“

Lucy walked out of the room and Alex followed after her. Lucy walked both of them out of the DEO towards her motorcycle.   
„Wait, what do you think we‘re doing? We‘re supposed to lead the DEO, not to take a lot of breaks.“ Alex said while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„Hop onto that motorcycle Alex or I‘m gonna make sure that you‘ll be stuck with desk work for the next few weeks.“  
Alex groaned in annoyance she knew that Lucy wasn‘t making any false threats, if she said it she probably meant it and the last thing Alex wanted was desk duty.

Lucy grinned confidently and held out a helmet for Alex who accepted it because what other options did she have?  
„We really need to talk about our priorities when we get back to the DEO.“   
Alex said while she wrapped her arms around Lucy who just grinned before replying „If you say so, I think we‘re doing pretty good as of right now.“  
Alex rolled her eyes while a smile crept up on her face. It was great to have Lucy around again it made her feel a little bit better about everyone else leaving.  
„Ready to go?“ Lucy asked turning around to look at Alex.   
„Well I don‘t even know where we‘re going, apart from that I‘m good to go.“ Alex replied.   
Lucy smiled and started the engine. 

It took them less than ten minutes to get to what Alex assumed to be Lucy’s apartment.   
„What are we doing here?“ Alex asked while she put down her helmet.   
„You’re tense, I’m gonna give you a massage.“ Lucy said while she opened the door.   
Alex stood still staring at the shorter woman.   
„You’re gonna do what?“ Lucy grinned while she turned to Alex.   
„Did I stutter? You’re tense, we’re gonna fix that. You’re coming or are you gonna waste our break by standing outside?“  
Alex quickly shook her head and followed Lucy inside the building. 

Lucy’s apartment looked nice, there were still a few cartons that were still packed since Lucy hadn’t been back for long but apart from that everything looked very well put together. 

„Undress and lay down on the couch.“   
„I’m sorry what?“ Alex asked while her jaw dropped.   
„I said undress and lay down on the couch or do you want me to put oil on your clothes?“ 

Alex hesitated this wasn’t a good idea, whatever they were doing here wasn’t a good idea it was the wrong thing to do, she knew that but she was tired of always having to make the right decisions. She shrugged of her leather jacket while she watched Lucy disappear into another room. Her shirt followed shortly after and Alex dropped herself onto the couch. 

„Alex I’m gonna need you to drop those pants as well, otherwise I won’t be able to give you the massage you need.“   
Alex sighed but quickly turned around to open her jeans. She shrugged out of it, leaving her in only her underwear. 

„You’re happy now, Lane?“ Lucy grinned before she said „You really spend a lot of time in the DEO gym, don’t you?“   
Alex raised an eyebrow at her and Lucy held up her hands.   
„Just stating the obvious, sorry. Now lay back down, this is gonna take some time looking at how tense you are.“   
Alex gave Lucy one last look before she placed herself onto the couch comfortably.   
„Let’s get this over with.“ Alex said and she could basically hear Lucy’s smirk when she replied „I’m sure that as soon as I start you will say that you never want this massage to ever end again.“


	6. Chapter 6.

She felt nervous and Lena Luthor never felt nervous so it wasn’t a good sign. She had been walking around in her loft for over two hours now. She had woken up around three a.m. which was early even for her. Now it was five minutes after five a.m. and Lena was debating wether she should go for a morning run or just head over to work. 

Alex hadn’t called her yet, she wasn’t sure anymore if it was a good idea to agree to grab lunch with the agent. She barely knew her after all, she just missed Kara and felt rather desperate to at least find someone she could talk to. She would have to find out if the adoptive sister of the very person who just dropped her was the right person to do that.

She wasn‘t even sure if she wanted to get to know Alex, sure she had seemed nice enough but something about her felt quiet intimidating even for someone who had learned to usually intimidate everyone around her. Lena wasn‘t used to this, she respected the other woman for that but in comparison to Kara Alex seemed like a whole other world and she wasn‘t sure if she‘d be able to connect to the agent the way she connected to Kara.

Sweet, funny Kara who had left her in the dust. She couldn‘t blame her for moving away, she had lost Mike or Mon El or whatever his real name was that had probably been a hard hit on her but the fact that Kara just left without even telling her hurt much more than she wanted to admit to anyone. 

She decided that it would be the best thing for her to go for a morning run, the air would still be cold outside and maybe she would be able to clear her head at least a little bit. 

She changed into workout clothes and grabbed her phone and one of her many headsets.

Then she left the building and started to run. It was still dark outside, the air was clear and no one but her seemed to be outside yet. It felt good to run, she felt somewhat relaxed which was at least a beginning.

Twenty minutes later she arrived back at her loft. She quickly jumped under the shower before she would head over to L-Corp.   
She would have a few job interviews today and would hopefully be able to find a new assistant. Jess had so much work on her plate since they found out that Alana, her other assistant had worked for her mother. Now it was time to find a replacement for Alana and the only two things on Lena’s mind right now were Kara and her lunch with Alex.   
She couldn’t focus which wasn’t a good thing, she needed to be able to focus.

„I’m sorry Miss Luthor, the first candidate for the interview is here to see you.“   
Lena looked up at Jess who was standing in the doorframe looking at her with a hint of worry.   
„Thanks Jess, let her in.“ The assistant nodded and led in the first woman.

She was brunette and didn’t seem half as imitated as Lena had expected her to be which was a good thing, she needed someone she could work with, not someone who was too afraid to even exchange a few words with her. She had had assistants who were too afraid to speak to her in the past and it wasn’t a pleasant working experience. 

„Please sit down.“ She gestured to the chair in front of her desk and the woman sat down.  
Lena looked at the folder in front of her that Jess had just brought in. She quickly glanced over it before looking up at the woman. 

„So Samantha…“   
„Just Sam, please.“, the woman said and Lena raised an eyebrow in surprise that was highly unusual, someone interrupting her wasn’t something that happened often, in fact she couldn’t remember the last time someone had interrupted her.   
„Fine Sam then. You’re interested in becoming my assistant?“  
The woman nodded before she said „That’s why I’m here.“ 

Lena nodded tapping her pen on the desk, looking for some kind of reaction from the other woman but nothing happened. Everyone else would be really nervous right now so why wasn’t that the case with Sam?

„So why do you want to work for me, Sam?“ The brunette shifted a little bit on her seat for a second Lena thought that she was starting to get uncomfortable but then the other woman leaned in closer. 

„I’ve read a lot about you and the work you do and I think it’s fascinating how you try to make a name for yourself outside of your family. You want to do people right and I like that, I want to do good stuff for people as well.“ She leaned back into her chair looking more than relaxed. Lena was absolutely stunned she had never ever experienced someone who seemed to be this unfazed by who she was or rather who her family was. 

„Thanks, I’ll look through your file and you’ll hear from my other assistant wether you got the job or not.“ Lena said before she held out her hand to Sam who quickly shook it before she confidently left the office. 

Lena spun around in her chair, looking out of the window, she was impressed by the Sam, she already knew that she wanted her as an assistant but she would still look through the other people who applied for the job. 

„Miss Luthor, may I let the next person inside?“ Jess was standing at the door once again looking at her boss. 

„Sure Jess and please run some more background checks on Miss…“, Lena looked down at the file to look for Samantha’s full name, before she looked up again ending her sentence „…Miss Arias.“ Jess took the folder from Lena and left the room again.   
Lena looked to her clock, five hours until Alex would get her for lunch this was going to be a long morning.


	7. Chapter 7

„Lucy, get up damn it, we’re late!“ Alex shouted while she shot up from the couch stumbling over her pants in the process. She rushed into Lucy’s bedroom that turned out to be empty.   
„What the hell, Lane where are you?“ 

„Alex, great you’re awake.“ The agent spun around looking at the shorter brunette who kicked the door with her feet closing it loudly. She carried a bag of donuts over to the kitchen counter before tossing one slightly smaller bag towards Alex.   
„What are you waiting for? We have to go to work, eat, change your clothes and hurry up.“ Alex looked at the other woman in what could only be described as pure confusion. 

She barely remembered anything from the previous night, the last thing she recalled was the totally awesome massage Lucy had given her. 

„Danvers, hurry up if you want to go for your lunch date in time we need to get to work in time.“ Alex‘s eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about lunch with Lena. She quickly grabbed her pants and rushed for the bathroom.   
„Here take a new shirt.“ Lucy called after her, throwing a black shirt after Alex who quickly caught it. 

Five minutes later they left Lucy’s apartment. 

„You’re doing okay?“ Lucy asked when she noticed that Alex seemed a little bit out of it.   
Alex nodded although she wasn’t entirely sure.   
She had to worry about other things than her wellbeing though, her priority had to be the DEO right now, they would have a lot to do without Kara and now everyone was relying on her and Lucy. 

Lucy stopped asking after that, she had to believe that Alex would actually start talking to her on her own free will she couldn’t do much more than ask and she was worried. She knew that Alex would eventually get through it but she couldn’t help but wonder how things would be if Alex would open up a little bit more and really let herself feel something freely for once. 

„Lucy?“ Lucy looked at the other woman who handed her the motorcycle helmet.   
„Sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts.“ Lucy said and Alex shrugged her shoulders.   
„No problem, you were the one who said we had to hurry.“   
Right, work, they had to get to the DEO and fast. Vasquez had called her earlier and told her they would be needed soon and she had felt kinda bad about waking Alex up which was the reason why Lucy went on her own first, but it soon became evident that they would need Alex there so she had rushed back to her apartment to get the other agent. 

„Yeah that’s right, there’s alien activity in the city and I already sent two teams out but I couldn’t reach James, so he isn’t there and we’ll probably need to send more teams and I don’t know what to do.“   
Alex stared at her for a few seconds before she replied.   
„Damn Lane, why didn’t you tell me that? Hurry up, we gotta go.“ Alex jumped on the motorcycle stretching out her hand.   
Lucy didn’t even think about the fact that it was her motorcycle, she just handed the key over to Alex and got behind the agent.

„Listen, I know I shouldn’t have left without you…“ Lucy started but Alex was quick to interrupt her.  
„No, it’s okay I get it you wanted me to catch up on some sleep, which I appreciate, just… next time work comes first, okay?“   
Lucy nodded silently and held onto Alex whose driving style seemed to be even faster and riskier than Lucy’s. 

They made it to the DEO in almost half the time that Lucy usually took and Lucy wasn’t sure if she should be impressed or terrified by that fact. 

She didn’t have much time to think about it though since Vasquez was already waiting for them.   
„Vasquez, what do we have?“ Alex asked while she hurried over to one of the monitors. 

„Alien attack in the city center. Couldn’t identify the species yet, it seems to be a species we haven’t encountered yet and we don’t know how to put it out. We already have three teams there, Guardian is contacted but we couldn’t reach him yet.“   
Alex nodded turning to Winn who was sitting in front of another monitor. 

„Winn? Do we have security footage or anything to watch?“ Winn turned around and pointed to the monitor.   
„Yes, I hacked into a few traffic cameras, you gotta look at that, it seems like the alien can shift from one place to another and it looks like… well we don’t really know what it looks like because it is kind of…“, Winn hesitated and Lucy who was standing next to Alex now finished the sentence for him „…adaptable! It’s like a chameleon it’s camouflaging itself. There’s really nothing about a species like that?“   
Vasquez shook her head and said „Nothing we know of. What are we supposed to do?“ 

Alex looked at the footage for a few seconds before she turned around.   
„Tell the agents to come back to the DEO.“ Everyone was staring at her for a few seconds before Lucy took a step closer.   
„Can I talk to you for a few seconds?“ Alex shrugged her shoulders, but followed after Lucy who quickly walked over to one of the little separated rooms. 

„What are you doing?“ She asked once the door closed behind them. Alex shrugged her shoulders while she leaned against the wall. „The right thing, I hope. We don’t have any idea what that alien is or where it comes from, we don’t know what it wants or what it can actually do or how to fight it, so why put our agents in danger when we don’t even have a plan yet? It’s not like this alien is attacking people, as of right now it’s just a really strange creature that walks through the city center. Did it lash out in any way until our teams arrived there?“ Lucy shook her head, slowly realizing that Alex was probably had a point. 

„Good, so tell Vasquez that she needs to call everyone back before this thing starts to feel cornered.“ Lucy nodded and turned around to go but hesitated when she realized that Alex wasn’t following. 

„What are you gonna do?“ „I’m going to drive to the city center and try to talk with it.“  
Lucy’s eyes widened and she quickly stepped in front of Alex who was heading her way. 

„No way, Alex! You’re not going into the field on your own and without any protection. I get that you’re feeling a bit out of it because of Kara and Maggie and everyone leaving but this is just crazy.“  
Alex gently pushed her hands against Lucy’s shoulders, trying to get the other woman out of the way.   
„Step aside Lucy, I won’t put myself in danger, I promise. If it gets dangerous, I’m gonna call for backup. I know what I’m doing I’ve been a DEO agent for a while now and that has nothing to do with Kara or Maggie or J’onn.“ 

Lucy sighed and stepped aside, she knew that Alex wouldn’t listen to reason and maybe her plan would actually work no matter how dangerous and crazy Lucy thought it was. 

„Oh and Lucy?“ Lucy turned to look at Alex who was grinning at her softly.   
„If I’m gone for longer than one hour call me and remind me that I have a lunch date, I really don’t want make anyone angry today.“  
Lucy rolled her eyes, this was going to be a really long day.


	8. Chapter 8.

It didn’t take nearly as long as Alex thought it would take to complete her mission with the mysterious alien.   
She had arrived at the city center pretty quick and found the alien just as quickly.   
It was a fascinating being when she had found it it was climbing on a skyscraper wall. She was barely able to see it since it had taken the same color as the wall which happened to be a glass wall.  
It was really quiet around them, there were no people around them, the DEO agents had taken care of this before they left. 

„Lane, can you hear me?“ She asked while tapping her earpiece. There was a little crack before she could hear Lucy’s voice.   
„Danvers, is everything alright?“ Alex looked at the alien that was still climbing before she replied „Yes, I’m at the city center now already found the alien, it’s climbing a skyscraper and I’m not sure how to approach it.“   
„I don’t know can you maybe just try to talk to it. Like shout once to gain its attention and then try to start a conversation? I don’t have any idea, Alex this was your plan and I just let you go because I trust you and I didn’t see any other evident option.“ 

Alex took a breath and then said „Okay, I’m gonna do that. Talk to you later.“ She stepped closer to the building and shouted „Hey you up there.“ 

The alien moved its head towards Alex, or at least she assumed it was the head of the alien. Then it stopped moving and Alex waited. Since nothing happened she tried to talk again.   
„I just want to talk to you, could you maybe come down here?“ Something shifted, the see through, glassy optic of the alien began to shift, its entire shape started to change while the skin started to glisten. 

Alex watched the transformation completely stunned and with her mouth open. She had never seen anything like this creature.  
When the body stopped shifting she could make out the silhouette of what seemed to be a male human form but the creature was pitch black. It came down the skyscraper walls very slowly but it came. Alex stood in silence waiting for it to come down.

When it finally stood on the ground it turned to Alex. It seemed almost human now if it hadn’t been for the color, she could make out what she assumed to be a face.

„What do you want?“ The alien said and Alex breathed out. It spoke their language, that was at least something.   
„I’m working for an organization that deals with non human species, we get alerted every time when there is someone suspicious seen around the city. I don’t mean to cause you any harm, it’s just that we don’t know what you are and what you want here.“ 

The black color started to fade and now the alien was slowly transforming into a human.   
„I don’t mean any harm, I just really like to climb buildings.“ Alex raised an eyebrow at the alien, she didn’t feel like he was lying to her but that was a strange explanation.

„Okay, would you be kind enough to come with me in order to collect some facts about your species?“   
The alien hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded. „Fine, if you’ll leave me alone afterwards I might as well just help you.“   
Alex nodded and tried to contact Lucy to let her know that she was bringing the alien into the DEO and that it hadn’t meant to cause any harm. 

So here she was, back at the DEO a few other agents had taken over the task to ask the alien questions. Lucy was sitting in her office, reading in what seemed to be a magazine. Alex knocked on the door and then walked in dropping down into one of the armchairs. 

„Oh Danvers, you’re back.“ Lucy looked up from the magazine her green eyes meeting Alex’s brown ones.   
„How are you feeling?“ Alex looked irritated and Lucy continued „With your neck, did the massage work?“   
„Oh.. Yes, my neck feels amazing now, where did you learn how to do that?“ Lucy smiled softly before she shrugged her shoulders. 

„I didn’t really learn how to do it, like not professionally. Just tested stuff out here and there.“ Alex laughed and said „Well for someone who just tests stuff out you did really well.“ Lucy smiled back before she pointed to the clock.   
„Shouldn’t you almost be somewhere?“ Alex’s gaze shot up to the clock, Lucy was right her lunch date with Lena. 

„Oh shit, do you need me here?“ Lucy looked at her before she shook her head.   
„Go to your lunch date, Alex. Have fun and then come back, I’m sure we can manage on our own until then.“   
Alex smiled while she jumped up. „Thank you so much, I’ll talk to you later.“   
Lucy looked back into her magazine while mumbling „Go Danvers, before I change my mind.“ and Alex quickly slammed the door shut after her. 

She was a little bit nervous about seeing Lena again. She hadn’t thought about the whole thing when she offered to grab lunch, hell she usually skipped lunch because of work. Now she had to think about where they should go because she had told Lena that she would make sure that they would have something to eat. 

She could only hope that her favorite little Italian restaurant would have some places left. She quickly dialed the number of the restaurant while she walked to her motorcycle.  
After she made sure to get a table at the restaurant Alex looked at the time, she would have to hurry to still make it in time. 

She could only hope that Lena wouldn’t mind riding a motorcycle or the fact that they weren’t going anywhere fancy or the fact that she was still in her working clothes. 

„Okay here we go.“ Alex said silently before she started the engine and drove to L-Corp, hoping for the best.


	9. Chapter 9.

Lena was looking at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time within the last hour. Alex should’ve been here by now. Maybe she had changed her mind?   
The thought hurt, she didn’t need a second Danvers sister in her life who left her hanging, it had hurt enough that Kara did just leave without telling her anything she couldn’t have that again.   
Not that she was planning to replace Kara with Alex, she knew that that would be unrealistic and it really didn’t seem like Alex Danvers was someone who looked for friends and honestly most of her life she didn’t look for them either, but since she met Kara she kind of craved something like friendship and now her only friend was gone.

A knock on the door interrupted the thoughts racing through her mind and Lena quickly looked up to see Jess standing in the door.  
„Miss Luthor? Alex Danvers is here to see you.“ 

„Tell her that I’ll be out in a minute.“ Lena said, a slight smile stealing its way onto her face. She looked outside, the sun was shining, she wouldn’t need her jacket it seemed to be warm enough.   
When she stepped into the lobby she saw Alex nervously pacing around. The agent hadn’t noticed her yet and Lena couldn’t help but think that it was kind of adorable how uncertain Alex looked in that moment. 

„Agent Danvers.“ As soon as the words left Lena’s mouth Alex stopped pacing it was like she gained her usual confidence back within the matter of a second.   
„I told you to call me Alex.“ Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking kind of defensive.   
„Sorry, right. So care to tell me now where we’re going?“ 

Now a smile could slowly be seen on Alex’s face.   
„What if I don’t tell you?“   
„That would be a tragedy because then I can’t come with you, I can’t risk getting kidnapped after all.“ Alex grinned widely before she replied „Is it really considered kidnapping if you agree to come with me though?“

She did have a point with the question and Lena wasn’t sure how to answer the question without having to admit that Alex was right. She sighed and just said „Okay you win. I would still like to know where you’re taking me though.“ 

Alex smirked and Lena could already tell that she wouldn’t find out where they were going until she would be there.   
„Sorry, that’s confidential information. I hope you like motorcycles though.“ Lena’s eyes widened almost comically. She hadn’t been on a motorcycle in like eight years, it wasn’t like she didn’t like motorcycles but Lilian had almost forbidden her to learn how to drive one because it was too dangerous and it didn’t fit the image Lilian wanted to push onto her. Lena was fairly sure that her adoptive mother’s concerns were mostly about her image rather than her actual well being. 

„Lena?“ Alex asked still waiting for an answer.   
„Yes, sorry I’m okay with that I just… haven’t been on a motorcycle in a while.“   
Alex looked surprised before she said „Uh well, I wasn’t sure if you ever even saw one before, so that’s good enough for me I guess.“   
„Did you just say that you thought that I never saw a motorcycle before? Where do you think I’ve lived for the last twenty-four years of my life, the moon?“ Lena asked amused while she noticed that Alex was blushing a little bit. 

„No… Well… Sorry, I just assumed…“, Lena almost felt bad for Alex who obviously didn’t know what to say. She laughed softly before she said „It’s alright Alex, I was just teasing. Yes, I’ve seen motorcycles before and I was really disappointed when my mother told me that I wasn’t allowed to have my own.“  
Alex took a deep breath, why was she so nervous, why did Lena make her so unbelievably uncertain of herself? She felt like a complete idiot but at least Lena didn’t seem to mind or she overplayed it like a pro. 

„I’m sorry about that, if you’re doing good, maybe I’ll let you drive back after lunch.“ Now Lena was smiling brightly, her greenish blue eyes sparkling and Alex’s breath stopped for a few seconds, Lena Luthor smiling admittedly had to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed in her life and she couldn’t help but wish to see the CEO smile genuinely more often.  
„You’d really let me do that?“ Lena asked a wide smile still plastered on her face. Alex just nodded and couldn’t help but smile as well, Lena’s smile almost seemed contagious.   
„In order to do that we should go now though otherwise we won’t get anything to eat.“ Alex said motioning to the entrance of the building which reminded both of them that they were still standing in the entry hall of L-Corp. 

When they stepped outside of the building Lena noticed that it was fresher outside than she had thought, she shivered slightly and Alex immediately noticed.   
„Are you cold? I have a second leather jacket, maybe you should put it on, it’s probably better to put one on during the ride anyways.“   
„That’d be really nice.“ Lena answered following after Alex who was quickly walking towards a motorcycle, grabbing a jacket and a helmet before she handed them over to the black haired woman. 

„Thank you.“ Lena said while she slipped into the jacket. It smelled like leather, of course but it also smelled a little bit like Alex and Lena caught herself inhaling the scent for a little bit longer than necessary. 

She looked to Alex, who was busy putting on her own helmet, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Lena would’ve never believed it if someone had told her a few days ago that she would grab lunch with anyone else than Kara, especially not with Alex Danvers who hadn’t seemed like her biggest fan in the beginning. She wondered if Kara leaving had changed things, or maybe Alex still didn’t trust her? Why would she be so nice though if she didn’t trust her, it didn’t feel like Alex was just trying to figure out wether she was one of the good guys, she seemed genuinely nice and she really hoped that it wasn’t just some kind of facade. 

„You’re coming?“ Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex who was already sitting on the motorcycle, waiting for her to join her.   
„Yes, I’m really curious where you’re taking us.“ She couldn’t see it since she was behind Alex, but she could feel the agent smile before she said „Trust me, you’re gonna have the best lunch of your life.“


	10. Chapter 10.

The ride to the restaurant was pretty silent, neither Alex nor Lena was speaking, both of them hanging after their own thoughts.  
Lena was quiet enjoying the ride, it felt good to be back on a motorcycle after all these years and she wondered why she hadn’t considered doing it earlier, it was not like her mother had much control about her anymore.   
The motorcycle slowly came to a stop and Alex turned around to look at Lena.   
„I hope you like Italian food?“ Lena laughed while she put down the helmet. 

„Who doesn’t like Italian food?“ Alex grinned while she put the helmet down before she started to walk towards the little restaurant. She opened the door and let Lena step inside before she followed after her.   
A waiter walked towards them and Alex told him that she had reserved a table for two. The waiter nodded shortly and motioned for the two of them to follow him. He didn’t seem to recognize Lena or he was very good at hiding it, it didn’t matter in that moment Alex just wanted to enjoy their lunch and since it was a little restaurant that plan could very well work out. 

There weren’t many people at the restaurant and the few that sat at the tables seemed occupied in lively discussions, not paying any attention to them. 

Alex noticed how Lena had visibly relaxed since they stepped into the restaurant, it was like she had noticed as well that no one would care about who she was or who her family was here. 

She felt a little bit bad for the CEO, it must’ve been incredibly hard to always go into situations like that, thinking that people would judge you by your family name, perhaps it wasn’t even thinking but rather knowing that she would be judged, she couldn’t imagine a life like that. She had always compared herself to her adoptive sister, ever since Kara had joined her family and she had never felt good enough or like she could ever live up to the high standards her parents had for her and Kara. How was Lena feeling when everyone was watching her every step just waiting for her to mess up? It wasn’t like the Luthor’s seemed to be the kindest family in the universe so how was it possible for someone to grow up in that kind of situation and still turn out so kind? 

„Alex?“ She hadn’t even noticed that the waiter had stopped and she would’ve almost walked into him if it hadn’t been for Lena gently grabbing her arm, pulling her back.   
Alex felt a little bit embarrassed for getting so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice her surroundings, but Lena didn’t seem to mind while their waiter probably hadn’t even noticed.   
He showed them their table, it was secluded from the others, there were a few more tables but they weren’t occupied so they would basically be on their own. 

The waiter left them with a menu and then walked over towards the kitchen to give them some space while they would choose their orders. 

„Did you know that I love Italian food or was that just a wild guess?“   
Alex looked up in surprise, her eyes meeting blue-green ones.   
„Uh no, I didn’t know, I just really like this place, it’s cozy and there aren’t many people coming here and I do love some good pasta, so I would say lucky coincidence.“ Lena smiled at her before she looked back down onto the menu card.

„So I guess you’re more the pasta over pizza type?“ Alex barely held back the giggle that tried to escape, if there was any question she would’ve never guessed to hear from Lena Luthor then it probably was that one.   
„I mean, I do like pizza but yes you’re right to assume that I’m way more into pasta, nothing beats Spaghetti though.“ Lena laughed lightly while Alex smiled at her. She liked this version of Lena, she seemed more relaxed and lighthearted than business mode Lena, which was understandable. It was refreshing to see Lena like that, it made her appear younger and Alex slowly started to understand why Kara had no troubles trusting Lena.   
„To be honest, I’m more a pizza girl.“ Lena said while she scanned over the menu, specifically the pizza offers.   
„I never would’ve thought that you were into Italian food at all, I would’ve thought that you might enjoy something like Chinese or Sushi or stuff like that.“ Alex admitted while Lena grinned at her. „Well I do like Chinese, but I learned to appreciate food from pretty much everywhere during the years, so I’m not even sure if I really do have a favorite.“ 

Alex nodded and saw the waiter approach them to take their orders. Lena ordered a seafood pizza while Alex ordered Spaghetti with Scampi and a bottle of mineral water for them. The waiter nodded and disappeared back towards the kitchen area. 

„Can I ask you a question?“ Alex asked while Lena looked up at her. „Sure, shoot, anything you want to know.“  
Alex took a deep breath she wasn’t sure if she should really ask the question because she didn’t know how Lena would possibly react to it. She was really curious though which was the reason she still asked even though she felt a bit uncomfortable. 

„How was it growing up in the Luthor household? I don’t want to judge or anything I’m just curious.“ Another nod from Lena, she didn’t seem upset about the question.   
„Basically Lionel took me in when I was four years old, because my mother had died. Of course I didn’t really understand what was going on back then and I barely remember anything from back then, all I know is that Lilian wasn’t my biggest fan, she never has been. Lex was a great brother though, I loved to play chess with him and he was always there for me until he turned mad. It was a hard hit for me when that happened because until then he had always been the perfect big brother and him being ripped away like that from me did hurt. Growing up I learned that as a Luthor you’re not supposed to show emotion or rather you shouldn’t even have feelings at all and while I learned to put on a brave face on the outside I never quiet managed to master the last part about not having feelings. Being a Luthor probably had its perks and I wouldn’t be where I am today without the name but it also kept me quiet lonely over the years. No one wants to be around Luthor’s or be friends with one, everyone keeps on judging you based on the family name, it really isn’t any fun, but I have to live with it I guess. That’s what I really like about Kara, she takes you the way you are and believes in the good she sees in people, she really was my only friend here and now she’s gone.“ 

Alex was silent for a few moments taking in everything Lena had just said. She had thought Kara leaving affected her the most but maybe she was wrong, maybe it was even worse for Lena who had legit lost the only friend she ever had.   
„I’m so sorry that Kara is putting you through this, I’m sure she wouldn’t have left if she had known how much it would hurt you.“ Alex said trying to comfort Lena although she felt like it wasn’t much and definitely not even close to enough to actually fix what Kara had probably broken. 

„It’s not your fault, Alex. I get it she probably had other stuff on her mind considering her boyfriend is somewhere in space now, it’s just… I thought she would at least say goodbye. Why did she leave in the first place this is her city after all, isn’t it? I get the urge to run away after what happened but just leaving like that?“ 

The waiter approached their lunch in his hands. He sat it down onto the table and wished them a good lunch before he quickly disappeared again. 

„What do you mean her city?“ Alex asked while she took a sip from the water in front of her.   
„Her being Supergirl and stuff, I just figured she wouldn’t leave that behi...“ Lena stopped halfway through her sentence when Alex almost choked on her water.   
„You know?“ Alex coughed trying to breathe properly. She hadn’t expected Lena to say something like this, how would she know? Did Kara tell her, did she figure it out on her own? Kara wouldn’t tell her or if she would’ve told Lena she would’ve said something to Alex, right? 

„Please Alex, you can call me many things but I am not dumb. She told me she flew to my office on a bus, which was the first sign. Not even talking about the fact that the first time she stepped into my office she came in with Clark Kent and later she mentioned that she’s his cousin and I am pretty sure that he is Superman so Kara being his cousin, it’s not that hard to connect the dots, like really not hard at all.“   
Alex sighed, of course she should’ve expected something like this, she knew pretty damn well that Lena wasn’t stupid so her figuring things out should’ve been something she could’ve expected from the beginning. Maggie had figured it out as well and she had spent less time with Kara than Lena did so it only made sense that the dark haired woman in front of her knew. 

„Does Kara know that you know?“ Lena shook her head and said „No, she doesn’t and I don’t think that she needs to know. I figured she would tell me at some point, guess it won’t come to that now.“   
She sounded sad and Alex didn’t want her to be sad, she didn’t know what to say though because she was still pretty torn about Kara leaving herself, wondering where it had all gone wrong.   
„I know there’s nothing that I could say to make you feel better about this, I kind of know how you feel, it seems like everyone who cares about you just leaves you alone, making you wonder if they ever really cared at all. And it is a shitty feeling, I hate going through it and I also hate seeing you going through it because I can see that you’re a good person, Lena. I’m not pretending that I thought that from the beginning, because I seriously had my doubt about your attentions but I trust you now, you care about Kara and you would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else, so I really don’t want you to feel sad about this.“ 

Alex stopped realizing that she probably sounded ridiculous and wasn’t helping at all, she never knew how to make other people feel better it only made her feel awkward. It wasn’t like she wasn’t trying to comfort people, because she did it just was hard to find the right words at the right moment. 

„It’s alright, you sound like you speak from experience? Kara isn’t the first person in your life who left you behind, is she?“  
Alex bit her lip they were hitting dangerous territory right now, she wasn’t exactly comfortable speaking about her own problems and they weren’t even at a private place, they were in a restaurant with other people around them even though she couldn’t see them, she still knew they were there. Lena seemed to take her silence the wrong way and quickly back trailed. 

„I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to, I just thought it might be good to have someone you can talk to as well since you’re listening to me I thought I could do the same for you but if you don’t want to that’s totally fine.“   
It was kind of cute how Lena started to ramble when she was nervous, Alex thought while she looked at the other woman who was taking a bite from her pizza before she glanced up at Alex again looking less confident than she ever did when she was in work mode. 

„It’s fine, I’m just not the biggest fan when it comes to talking about feelings. And you’re right, I do have experience with people leaving, it’s probably not as bad as it is for you but it has taken it’s toll on me over the years I guess and recently it’s been really bad. I asked my girlfriend to marry me and then she broke up with me because she got a job offer she couldn’t decline. If that wasn’t bad enough, my boss who is also kind of my father figure because my dad got captured by Cadmus when I was a teenager, left to go on a mission to Mars, leaving me in charge and then Kara just dropped the bomb on me that she’s moving in with Clark, meaning that she’s leaving the city and I just… It feels like no one cares about how I feel. I mean I still got Lucy, but she has been away for a long time and she might’ve apologized for leaving but what if she leaves again?“ 

Now Lena was the one who stayed silent for a long time, thinking about what to say. She would’ve never guessed that Alex and her would have a common problem but now it seemed like they both had their fair share of baggage that they had to carry around with them every single day. Maybe they could connect over this, maybe they had more in common than people constantly leaving them behind. 

„Look at us, here we are talking about feelings in a public place when none of us is really comfortable with it, this is quiet an interesting lunch.“ Lena said half joking half serious and Alex couldn’t hold back a smile. 

„It’s certainly interesting, maybe we can do it again sometime?“ She looked at Lena, trying not to look desperate or to eager about the possibility of them going out for lunch more often. She started to really like Lena, maybe she could even find a friend in her, one who wouldn’t leave because she knew pretty damn well how it felt to be left behind.   
Lena was having similar thoughts, still feeling hurt about the whole Kara thing and therefore a bit wary of the possibility of letting yet another Danvers sister get close to her, but Alex genuinely seemed like she wanted to get to know her, so why not give it a chance?   
„Of course, I’m sure we can do that.“


	11. Chapter 11.

„How was lunch?“ Lucy was sitting in her chair when Alex stepped into her office, spinning around like she had nothing else to do.   
„It was really great to be honest, I think we’re going to do it again at some point.“ Lucy was looking at her like she had lost her mind and she couldn’t judge her for it, she had been worried about Lena maybe being like her family at first as well, she couldn’t hold it against Lucy that she was doing the same. 

„Don’t look at me like that, Lane. I swear she doesn’t have some evil plan going on.“   
Lucy sighed and stood up from her chair. 

„I can’t judge her, I guess I don’t know her. I’m just worried about you and I don’t want you to end up hurt.“   
Alex leaned against the wall looking at Lucy before she started to talk „I know that and I appreciate that you’re trying to protect me but I can’t start to live my life in some kind of shell where I don’t put myself out there. I don’t have Kara anymore and I certainly don’t have Maggie anymore and I know I have you on my side and James and Winn, but is it really so bad that I’m also looking out for new friends?“ 

Lucy looked down for a few seconds before she looked up at Alex again.   
„No it’s just… does it have to be her? I can’t trust her out of the blue, I’m trying but right now it feels like you’re going to run into a knife and I don’t want that.“ 

Alex sighed it felt like they were going in circles she wasn’t getting anywhere with convincing Lucy that Lena wasn’t evil and Lucy couldn’t convince her that she was right after all that happened.   
„You don’t know her Lucy.“   
„Oh sorry and you do know her after having lunch once?“ 

It was like a hit to the face, Lucy wasn’t exactly wrong she didn’t have much to do with Lena apart from their lunch but she was intent on changing that now and getting to know the CEO better and Lucy certainly couldn’t stop her from doing that.   
„I don’t need your approval to do this Lucy, this isn’t work related.“ 

She knew that she was probably hitting a nerve by saying that and she was kind of terrified about possibly pushing Lucy away but she didn’t know what else to do, how was she supposed to convince Lucy that Lena wasn’t bad when she had troubles believing it at first as well.   
„I know what you’re trying to do Alex, it isn’t working. I’m not going to just drop this, I care too much about you to not talk about this. I am worried and I’m sorry but I can’t just trust someone I don’t know.“ 

„Then don’t judge her without knowing her either, Lucy. Look I can’t tell you much because I’m only getting to know her but she has always been a good friend to Kara and Kara really did trust her. She saved my life the first time I met her, shot a guy from behind who was trying to kill me, she turned on her mother when she realized that her mother was behind Cadmus, she helped us saving the city when Rhea was trying to take over and I’m not saying that she has never done anything bad in her life but you can’t tell me that someone who does so many good things is purely evil and just plotting something behind the scenes, that’s just not who she is. And to clarify things, this will be the last time we’re talking about this because I don’t want to have a discussion about this twice a day since I’m not planning to change my mind.“ 

Lucy stayed silent for a moment before she nodded and walked over to the door.   
„Fine, we won’t talk about it then, just know that if there is something you want to talk about I am here for you. Come on, we have to meet up with James, he finally managed to get here, said he was busy at CatCo but he is ready to suit up now when we need him. And we let the camouflage alien go, he did all the tests we asked him to do and told us a bit about his species so now we have them in our system and know what’s going on in case anything happens.“

Alex nodded while she followed after Lucy. A few agents passed them by on their way to the meeting room. James was already standing at the table in the middle of the room, turning towards them when they stepped inside. 

„I’m sorry that it took so long, work at CatCo is crazy right now and I think we might have a problem soon, people are starting to notice that Supergirl hasn’t showed up anywhere lately.“

„Already? It hasn’t even been two days since Kara left, we’re gonna have a big problem if criminals notice that Supergirl is gone and won’t come back anytime soon.“ Alex said groaning while she dropped down onto one of the chairs.  
„That’s why I’m telling you about this, we need to think of something.“ 

James sat down as well, while Lucy walked around the table, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Alex was thinking as well, how were they supposed to fill the hole Kara had left behind by leaving? They needed Supergirl, the city needed Supergirl. James was right, criminals would soon notice that something was up and the police wouldn’t be able to hold off the storm that was probably coming.   
Thinking about the police brought Alex’s thoughts right back to Maggie and she felt a slight ache in her chest, wondering where her ex girlfriend was right now and how she was doing. Was she still in the city, did she feel sorry about them breaking up? Did she regret that she had chosen career over what they had? 

„Earth to Alex!“ Lucy was waving her hand in front of Alex’s face, trying to gain the other agent’s attention.   
„I’m sorry what did you say?“ Alex asked realizing that she hasn’t heard a word Lucy or James had said during the last few minutes.   
„I asked you what you think we should do about the situation, you know Kara being gone and more importantly Supergirl being gone. It’s not like we can just suit someone up to look like Supergirl.“ 

Alex nodded still a little bit absentmindedly, Lucy was right though they couldn’t dress someone up as Kara and sent in a replacement.   
„I guess we have to work with what we’ve got. Supergirl isn’t here anymore so the DEO and the police will have to do all the work. That’s it, there’s nothing else we could possibly do, we’re gonna do our best and that’s it. It’s not great, I know that but if none of you has kept a second Kryptonian hidden in their basement for the last years I don’t see any other options.“ 

Lucy and James both stayed silent for a while, Lucy still walking around while James just sat there staring at his hands on the table. 

„Alex is right we can only do as much as we’re already doing. We just hope that the alien criminals won’t overrun us and that the human criminals won’t overrun the police. I would say try to keep articles about Supergirl disappearing on the down low but I can’t ask you to do that because if CatCo won’t report on it I’m sure others will gladly do it.“ Lucy said looking at James who nodded silently.   
Then he stood up and said „If that’s all I’m gonna go back to CatCo or do you need me for something right now?“ 

„No you can go, we’ll call you if there’s something you can do.“ James nodded and left the other two on their own. Lucy turned towards Alex who was staring at the table. 

„I don’t know how to do this, Lucy.“ Alex whispered not even bothering to look up.   
„What do you mean you don’t know how to do this?“ Lucy asked stepping closer to where Alex was sitting before she dragged back one of the chairs, sitting down next to the shorter haired woman. 

„Everything, how are we supposed to protect people from aliens when we have no one that’s strong enough to fight them eventually? With Kara by our side we always had someone who could actually fight against super powered aliens but what do we have now, Lucy?“ It was almost scary how defeated Alex looked in that moment and Lucy wasn’t sure what to say to make Alex feel better, she wasn’t completely wrong it would be hard to go on without Supergirl but the DEO had existed and worked just fine before Supergirl had even surfaced, Lucy knew that and Alex probably knew that deep down somewhere but at the moment it seemed like things could never work out. 

„Come here.“ Lucy said silently, pulling Alex into a hug who reluctantly accepted it. She felt lost, like everything was crashing down over her and she didn’t know how to fix the things in her way. 

„I think we should go to a club tonight, to get your thoughts somewhere else for a few hours, I promise it’ll be fun.“ Lucy said once they pulled back from the hug looking at Alex almost pleadingly. Alex sighed, it was not like she had something better to do, she wasn’t exactly in the mood to go anywhere but Lucy was trying really hard to cheer her up and it seemed unfair to destroy her attempts. 

„Fine, we’ll go out tonight but just this once.“ Lucy smiled at her widely before she jumped up and said „Great, now come on, back to work we still have a few hours until we can party.“  
Alex sighed it would definitely turn into a long night.


	12. Chapter 12.

The music was almost deafening loud when they arrived at the club. Alex was holding onto Lucy since she didn’t want to get lost in the crowd that was shoving each other around, no one really caring about who they were possibly hitting in the process. 

„Are you sure this is a good idea?“ Alex shouted over the music, not even sure if Lucy could actually hear or understand her. She liked going out occasionally but she enjoyed quieter places, like the alien bar. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to be here, it would surely take her mind off of the things that were currently going on in her life, but she wasn’t sure if it would really be any fun. 

Lucy on the other hand seemed overly excited in her short black dress and Alex was the last one who wanted to ruin the evening so she would play along for sure even if it was only for Lucy’s sake. 

„Getting drunk when you’re feeling shitty is always a good idea.“ Lucy shouted back. So she had heard what Alex had asked her, at least something. Alex still raised an eyebrow at the other woman due to the comment, making Lucy laugh and retreat a little bit. 

„Okay, fine it is almost always a good idea.“ Alex grinned slightly, she was pretty sure that getting drunk only made things worse in the end but for the moment Lucy was probably right and just because they were in a bar she didn’t have to get drunk, right?

They went straight for the bar which would have been an indicator that things wouldn’t go the way Alex had planned if only she had cared in that moment. 

She wanted to forget, she didn’t want to get drunk in order to do so, but maybe that was the only way to let go even if it was just for a few hours so when Lucy ordered them a round of shots, Alex was quick to down the cool liquid. 

„See, you’re having fun this is a good start.“ Lucy shouted over the music before she downed another shot, smirking at Alex who smiled back. 

„Okay I’ll admit that it ain’t bad and I kinda like it so far, you’re happy now?“ 

Lucy nodded happily before she threw her arm around Alex, shouting that they should head over to the dance floor.   
She pointed towards the floor and Alex looked at where she was pointing but there didn’t seem to be any space left for them over there and she was pretty sure that if there’s one thing she didn’t want then it was to be trampled to death in some random club. 

„I don’t know Luce, the floor seems pretty occupied to me, maybe later?“ Lucy shrugged her shoulders sitting back down on the bar chair, ordering another drink for both of them. 

„What if we can’t dance, we gotta drink!“ Lucy said laughing when Alex looked at her with a questioning look. 

„Or we could talk.“ Alex shouted realizing that talking wasn’t exactly an option considering the volume in the club. She could see that Lucy was laughing and she shouted something that sounded a lot like „I am pretty sure that talking is the last thing people do when they go to a club.“

She wasn’t wrong it was indeed a strange request and spending more thought on it Alex realized that she wouldn’t even know what to talk about.   
Kara? Moodkiller.  
J’onn? Moodkiller as well.  
Work? Who even bothered to talk about work while out partying?  
Maggie? They sure as hell shouldn’t go there and Lucy didn’t even know her so she could rule that one out as well.  
Lena? It would only end in a fight or at least some heated argument about why she thought that Lena wasn’t evil while Lucy was convinced that they shouldn’t put their trust into the CEO.

Really thinking about it made Alex realize that talking really wasn’t the thing they should be doing right now, so drinks seemed like a good idea. 

„Fine give me that drink.“ Lucy smiled widely, quickly pushing a glass with red liquor her way while she held up a glass with something that appeared in an amber shade. 

„To a really good night, may we remember it forever.“ Alex giggled before they clinked their glasses together, locking her brown eyes with Lucy’s green ones. 

The green seemed to glow in the dark, almost cat like and there was a hint of a glitter Alex had failed to see until now. She felt kind of dizzy for a moment and had to break the eye contact to refocus. 

„You’re doing okay?“ Lucy asked sounding worried. Alex just waved her hand and replied „Yeah just give me a second, I think I went a bit too fast on that last drink.“ 

Lucy put her hand onto Alex’s bare arm and Alex shuttered slightly since she wasn’t prepared for the feeling.   
„Give me another one.“ She said to the barkeeper pointing to her empty glass. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and Alex just shrugged her shoulders, she was already getting tipsy and it made her feel better about things, might as well get full on drunk and party a little bit to completely forget. 

„Alex maybe you shouldn’t…“ Lucy started but Alex interrupted her „No, absolutely not. This was your idea, you said getting drunk is always a good idea so that’s what we’re gonna do and then we’ll dance, understood?“ 

It probably wasn’t the best idea and Lucy knew that just as well as Alex did, they were both a little bit tipsy but in that moment they could still make the choice to call it a night and stop it in order to not make things worse, but neither Alex nor Lucy did care too much about responsibility or possible consequences in that moment which resulted in Lucy nodding and ordering a new drink as well. 

They were already on to their sixth drink when Alex jumped up, swaying a little bit when her feet touched the floor.   
„I’m ready to dance now.“ She held out her hand to Lucy who was giggling like she was a teenager who just got drunk for the first time. 

„I am not sure if I can do this.“ Lucy said when she stood next to Alex, swaying around like she was going to lose her footing any second. „Oh come on, I’ll catch you if you fall.“ Alex said dramatically spinning Lucy around, bumping into a guy who spilled his drink in the process, telling them to fuck off which made Lucy giggle even more. 

They finally made it over to the dance floor, Lucy held on really tight to Alex to not get separated from her since people were still pushing each other around.

„You look really pretty tonight.“ Lucy shouted once they swayed to the music. Alex could barely understand what the other woman had said but she had an idea and blushed slightly before she looked at Lucy. 

The shorter woman looked really hot as well, short black dress that could barely qualify as a dress if she was being honest, silver high heels that made Alex’s head spin by just looking at them, her dark hair falling over her shoulder in soft waves and those green eyes that were sparkling. Of course she had noticed how attractive Lucy was before but in that moment she felt like Lucy was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen and Alex’s breath got caught for a few seconds. 

„You… look really pretty as well.“ Alex finally managed to say and Lucy smirked before she leaned closer, coming dangerously close to Alex’s face. For a second Alex thought she was going to kiss her but instead Lucy pulled her close and whispered in her ear „That’s all you can come up with? You’re gonna have to say something better, Danvers.“   
Alex bit her lip when Lucy pulled back, feeling like the air had heated up during the last few minutes. 

„What about you look breathtakingly beautiful then?“ Alex said, pulling Lucy closer again so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.   
„Hmm that does sound better but I am not sure if I’m fully convinced yet.“ Lucy said the smirk still very prominent on her face. 

Someone bumped against them, mumbling something that sounded like „Get a room.“ and Alex grinned before she looked at the shorter agent. 

„Don’t play hard to get now, Lane.“ Lucy’s eyes widened and for a second Alex thought that she had misread something but then Lucy’s lips were suddenly on hers and her brain kind of just melted away in the hot club air. 

„Maybe we should go somewhere else.“ Lucy said breathlessly once they pulled back from the kiss, Alex nodding frantically. 

They stumbled out of the club, the cold night air hitting them. Lucy called them a cab since none of them would‘ve been able to drive. Alex had her arm wrapped tightly around Lucy‘s waist while they waited for the cab. 

„Your place or mine?“ Alex whispered and Lucy replied „Mine.“

Fifteen minutes later the both of them were stumbling through Lucy’s apartment door, almost falling over the couch table on their way to the bedroom. 

Lucy giggled silently when Alex almost threw them to the floor when she fell over a box that way on the floor. Lucy tried to guide the both of them safely to the bedroom which wasn’t exactly easy since her orientation sense was a little bit limited due to the amount of alcohol both of them had had that evening. 

„God you’re so gorgeous.“ Lucy whispered once they arrived in the bedroom. Alex pulled her in for another kiss before she gently turned them around, pushing Lucy towards the bed. Yet another stumble resulted on both of them landing on the bed, Alex directly on top of Lucy who was giggling before she looked into Alex’s dark brown eyes that seemed almost black in the dark. 

„You have no idea how much I want you.“ Lucy whispered against Alex’s lips who breathlessly pulled back replying „Then take me.“

Lucy took her chance and flipped them over before she started to drag the black top Alex was wearing over the other agent’s head. As soon as the top landed on the floor Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy, trying to reach for the zipper of the dress. 

„Hmm I see you weren’t paying attention properly.“ Lucy said smirking down at Alex who groaned annoyed searching for the zipper. 

„I’ll tell you a secret, it’s on the front.“ Lucy said before she kissed Alex again, who contently hummed into the kiss while her hands sneaked back towards Lucy’s front, searching for the zipper and finally succeeding in finding it. 

With triumph glimmering in her eyes Alex pulled down the zipper, fidgeting around a bit before she finally freed Lucy off the dress. 

„You’re a little bit overdressed.“ Lucy stated while Alex replied „And you talk a little bit too much.“ 

Lucy grinned before she reached down to open Alex’s black skinny jeans while Alex placed kisses all over Lucy’s neck before slowly wandering downwards over her chest towards her stomach, turning the agent on top of her into a moaning mess.


	13. Chapter 13.

Lucy was woken up by something that sounded like a loud crash. Irritated she looked around the room, seeing Alex awkwardly standing in the doorframe, only wearing her jeans from the night before and a bra.   
„Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up. I kinda ran into your chair.“

Lucy smiled a little bit before she sat up, dragging her bedsheets with her.   
She wasn’t sure how to act, she hadn’t exactly planned for any of this to happen and now she didn’t know what to say.   
She remembered everything from the previous night, what were they thinking? They were working together, they had to lead an entire secret organization together they couldn’t get tangled up into something like this. 

„Lucy relax, I can almost hear you thinking.“ Lucy looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds before she slowly started to relax, maybe this wasn’t a bad thing, maybe they could manage to not make a big thing out of it, maybe it wouldn’t be as awkward as she felt it would be. 

„Stop it, Lane.“ Alex said again in a jokingly mocking tone and Lucy felt tempted to stick out her tongue for a few seconds but decided against it, they were in a serious conversation after all and their tone was light enough already, she didn’t need to lighten things up even more it would turn their entire conversation into a joke and she didn’t want that. 

„Okay let’s talk then.“ Lucy said instead and Alex smiled at her softly before she answered.   
„Look I really want to talk and I think we should but maybe get dressed first, I can attempt to make us breakfast meanwhile.“ 

Lucy nodded slowly and Alex turned around to go into the kitchen to prepare them breakfast.  
Lucy put her head into her hands this was seriously happening they had gotten drunk and then slept with each other, this wasn’t a good thing this wasn’t good at all and now they would have to deal with that as well, not even considering their problems at the DEO which was already complicated enough for a lifetime of stress.

Lucy sighed and slowly stood up to take a shower. 

When she was finished, which took unusually long since her mind got caught up in her thoughts about the previous night, she dressed and walked into the kitchen where Alex had already prepared breakfast. 

She felt uncertain about what to say or what to do but Alex was smiling at her softly before she motioned for her to sit down which Lucy did, still hesitating.   
„So…?“, Lucy said once she said down looking at Alex expectingly who just looked back at her before sighing.   
„Look I don’t know what to say either, that was the last thing I expected to happen and now I’m just…“, Alex interrupted herself not knowing what she was going to say next. 

She had been awake for a while and her first thought had been to run away but she knew that she would see Lucy at work and it would’ve made things even more awkward than they were right now so she thought it would be best to just stay and talk it out which didn’t seem like a good idea either but at least it was an idea. 

„I tried to think about what to say since I woke up but seriously I still don’t know how to put this…“, Alex looked at Lucy who met her gaze.   
„I don’t know what to say either, Alex. I didn’t exactly plan for this to happen either, not that I’m complaining because it most certainly wasn’t bad.“   
Alex eyes widened while Lucy smiled awkwardly before saying „Don’t look at me like that, it’s true… or did you think it was bad?“  
Alex frantically shook her head before saying „No, no of course I didn’t I just thought that you regret it.“

Lucy started laughing before she said „God no, I don’t regret it, it was awesome we just probably shouldn’t have done it because of work and everything that has been going on lately, right?“  
Alex hesitated for a few seconds before she bit her lip and finally replied.   
„Well if it happens again, who are we to stop it from happening…?“

Lucy smirked slightly before she said „I think I like what you’re implying Danvers.“   
Alex grinned back before she stood up taking her empty plate to put it into the dishwasher. 

„So we’re cool, right?“, Alex asked turning back around looking at Lucy, still unsure if things were really good between them.   
She felt like they were making things a whole lot messier than they needed to be and getting dragged further into this was probably a horrible idea, but the previous night had been really good and she felt like she needed someone in her life right now and as long as Lucy was alright with what they were doing nothing was really stopping them from having some fun now and then. 

„Yeah we are.“, Lucy replied a silent smile on her face. She wasn’t sure if this was a good idea either to be quiet honest she was pretty sure it was a horrible idea to start something with Alex but the night had left her wanting more so she wasn’t gonna do anything against it, even if it felt like a bad idea.

„We should head out, I’m sure there’s a lot of work to do at the DEO and I feel like we aren’t there enough, I basically lived there and now I feel like I’m never at work.“, Alex said looking towards the door before she looked back at Lucy who nodded. 

„Okay, guess we’ll head out then want a ride?“ Lucy asked and Alex shrugged her shoulders before saying „Yeah why not, guess that would be nice.“

Lucy smiled before she jumped up and walked towards her bedroom. 

„I’m just gonna change into work clothes and then we can go.“ Alex looked down for a few seconds before smiling a little bit.  
„Uh yeah about that, could I maybe borrow something to wear, kinda don’t want to go to work in my clothes from yesterday.“ Lucy looked at her for a few seconds before she dropped her gaze. 

„I wouldn’t mind it if you came to work dressed like that, but sure you can borrow something from me.“ Alex smirked before she lightly pushed against Lucy’s shoulder. 

„You better hold back with comments like that at work, otherwise people might get suspicious about you being all flirty.“   
Lucy stifled back a laughter before she said „Excuse me, me being flirty? That’s so not happening, at least not more than usual. Besides that I’m pretty sure that no one would dare to stick their noses into our private life, they surely know that you’re able to kill them.“   
„I wouldn’t kill our agents, well not if it isn’t strictly necessary.“ Alex said grinning before she followed Lucy into the bedroom. 

No one at the DEO noticed what went on between them at least it seemed that way. If anyone had noticed that person was really good hiding it. Alex was extra careful that day to take in her surroundings intensely to make sure that there was no one who knew or was on their way to figure out what was going on between her and Lucy. Luckily she couldn’t find any signs or hints however she noticed that Lucy was eying her the whole time. 

After a few hours she finally decided to say something.   
„What is it Lane?“ She asked and noticed how Lucy quickly flinched before she looked away from Alex.   
„Nothing.“ Lucy replied knowing that Alex was probably not buying it. Alex had been on edge all day and of course Lucy had noticed which was the reason why she kept an eye on the taller woman, she wasn’t going to admit this though because it would probably offend Alex if Lucy would tell her that she thought that Alex wasn’t as focused as she should be. 

To be honest she wasn’t doing much better than Alex, she was admittedly nervous about her colleagues figuring out what had happened between her and Alex, she knew that there was no reason to be worried, it wasn’t really their business and they probably wouldn’t even care yet she felt a bit uneasy. 

It took them a few hours to go back to normal but eventually both Alex and Lucy started to relax again and start working properly again. Their gazes met a few times when they were going over some old files and a few small smiles were exchanged but apart from that they were back to being fully focused on their jobs. At some point Winn joined them, showing them footage of a bank robbery that seemingly had something to do with an alien who was able to control minds. They decided to send out a small group of agents to search the crime scene for possible evidence or DNA samples.

It was around five in the afternoon when Alex suddenly jumped up, mumbled something that sounded like „I have to go, see you tomorrow.“ before she rushed out of the room leaving behind a very confused Winn and an equally confused Lucy.


	14. Chapter 14.

Alex was running very fast, she wasn’t as fast as Kara because how could she possibly be but she was running as fast as she could. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was really glad that she had a motorcycle parked outside of the DEO. 

She was going over the speed limit, she knew that she was going way too fast but Alex didn’t care in that moment she had to get to L-Corp as fast as possible, her mind was racing. 

One of the traffic lights was turning red and Alex knew that she should hit the brakes and wait for it to turn green again but in that moment she decided against it and sped up even more, racing over the road. Someone honked at her loudly but she didn’t stop, she had to get to L-Corp and fast. 

 

The morning had been pretty normal for Lena so far. It was the usual business meetings and going over files while she tried to clear her mind for another idea that had come to her mind the previous night. 

Sam had already been at L-Corp when she had arrived around 5am which had surprised her a lot since she was usual the first to arrive in the morning when she was heading to work early. 

They had spent a few minutes talking, Sam had explained that she had been at work for over an hour because she wanted to prepare properly for the day and Lena assured her that there was no need to come in this early, she didn‘t want her employees to overwork themselves after all. 

Samantha still seemed a bit unconvinced and Lena was about to make an offer that she could head home earlier today, when Sam had started to talk about how she was so excited for this job and how she didn‘t want to screw this up, adding how she was pressuring herself even though it probably wasn‘t even necessary.

Lena knew exactly how Sam was feeling, she had always put just a little bit too much pressure on herself because she wanted to prove to everyone that she was better than people expected her to be. It had started when she was little, she had to prove herself in front of Lilian over and over again, needed to prove that she was intelligent enough to fit into the family, had to prover that she was able to make it big someday, always intent on impressing Lilian. 

When she grew up she had to prove herself in front of her classmates who hated her for being a Luthor, because how could they not hate her? Everyone knew what her brother had done, they didn‘t know any better of course they assumed that she was the same, over and over again she had tried to prove them wrong and show them that she was able to be a good person, that she could do something good in this world. 

Even now at age 24 she was desperate to show that she wasn‘t just another Luthor, that she was really trying to do some good in this world but the pressure everyone put on her never seemed to get any smaller and neither did the pressure she put on herself, so yes, she knew what Sam was talking about when she said that she was scared of failing. 

Of course she didn‘t say any of this in front of the other woman, Lena wasn‘t exactly someone who opened up easily in front of other people and who could blame her after all she had been through in her life? 

Instead she tried to make her new assistant feel better by assuring her that she was doing a great job so far and that there was no need to show up earlier or to do extra work. Samantha had looked a lot more relaxed after hearing Lena‘s words and the CEO had moved on into her office. 

So there she was in her office going over files. She looked up when Sam came in to drop yet another file onto her desk. 

„I’m sorry but these keep coming in today, I would offer to help but I’m not sure if I qualify.“  
Lena smiled softly before she said „I appreciate your offer and I’m sure you’re qualified enough but this is my part of the job and you’re doing more than just enough.“

The other woman smiled a little bit before she nodded and started to walk over to the door again. 

„Guess I‘ll leave you with your work then. I think this is the last file for today, but you still have a conference call scheduled around three in the afternoon.“  
Lena nodded absentmindedly while she quickly skimmed over the file before she looked up at her assistant.   
„Thanks, could you remind me fifteen minutes before the conference call starts?“  
„Of course.“ Sam replied before she left the office again leaving Lena alone with the remaining files and her thoughts.

She glanced at her phone for a few seconds, thinking wether she should call Alex and ask her if she wanted to grab lunch, she didn‘t have many files left and like Sam had said the conference call would be in the afternoon so she had plenty of time to grab something to eat. 

She pushed the thought away quickly, she didn‘t want to bother the agent too much, she was happy that she was slowly starting to connect to someone after Kara had just left she didn‘t want to rush this possible developing friendship too much. 

 

It was half past two when things started to go downhill. 

Sam had just gotten back from ordering two cups of coffee for her and Lena when suddenly a loud crash could be heard and the whole room was filled with smoke. In horror Sam watched the ten masked men that entered the building, first she could only see their silhouettes due to the thick smoke but she quickly realized that they were heavily armed. 

People were screaming and running around in panic while she stood there stiffly, not knowing what to do. She saw the alarm button, it was within her arm reach and she pushed it without a second guess before she ducked behind her desk, trying to locate where the men were heading. 

Suddenly she realized what they were probably looking for or rather who they were looking for. 

Without thinking about it she leaped out from her hiding place, the room was still filled with smoke so she could barely see anything which had its perks because neither could the attackers but it made it a little bit harder to find the way to Lena‘s office. 

She reached it before any of the attackers did and quickly slipped through the door. 

The air was still clear in Lena‘s office and Lena seemingly hadn‘t noticed what was going on yet which resulted in her looking at Sam in what could only be described as utter confusion.   
Sam locked the door in a hurry before she said „The building is under attack, we need to get you out of here.“

 

When Sam came stumbling in through the door Lena was really irritated and the confusion was fueled on further when her assistant locked the door behind her but as soon as she heard the words „under attack“ Lena felt fear rising up. 

She really should be used to it by now because as a Luthor you tend to get into situations like that and she had stopped counting the murder attempts on her several years ago but during the last few months it had gotten visibly worse, so yes, she should be used to it by now yet she wasn‘t. 

She feels herself panicking, sees that Sam is slowly realizing that they‘re not going to get out of this situation easily because they‘re in a freaking skyscraper and not anywhere near the floor and the only way into the office or out of it was the door Sam had just locked in an attempt to keep the attackers away from them. 

They needed to do something, but what? Lena‘s mind was racing, she reached for her alarm button but Sam stopped her. 

„I already hit the one in the foyer, they won‘t come any faster if you push it again.“ Lena sighed looking to the window, what were they supposed to do?

She looked around the room for something to use as a weapon, her mind slowly clearing. She was trying to focus on the important stuff, there had to be a way to escape this.   
A loud crash against the door ripped her out of her thoughts, apparently the attackers had found her office and were now trying to get inside, which was a bad thing because they literally had nothing to defend themselves. 

„What kind of weapons do they have?“ Lena asked looking at Sam who stood stock still, like she went into shock mode or turned into a statue. 

„Sam!“, Lena shouted and the woman flinched before she met Lena‘s gaze, snapping out of her trance. 

„Uhh I don‘t know, couldn‘t see properly, definitely guns, probably some riffles, smoke bombs, I really don‘t know.“ 

Lena nodded slowly, so they basically didn‘t stand a chance. She still had her taser but it wouldn‘t be useful when she would be shot before she even got close to the attackers and she couldn‘t tase all of them at once. She could throw the very expensive vase on her table after them but that wouldn‘t be very helpful either. 

The door shatters and all Lena can do is throw herself over Sam, trying to find a safe place behind her desk. 

 

She doesn‘t know how they made it out of the room alive, she feels numb and everything around her is muffled out, she hears people talking but doesn‘t get what they‘re saying, it‘s like someone threw a sound filter over everyone making all the noises unrecognizable. Lena‘s cheek was throbbing, one of the paramedics had given her something to cool her cheek and her arm was in a splint. 

„Lena, please say something.“ The CEO snapped out of her trance and looked at Sam who was kneeling in front of her.

She looked pale and there were a few little cuts on her arm but apart from that she seemed fine. 

Lena felt dizzy and was really glad that she was currently sitting because she wasn‘t sure if her legs would hold her. 

Sam was still looking at her worry evident in her eyes but Lena couldn‘t open her mouth, it was like she was incapable of saying anything.

„Can I call someone who will take you home or do you want me to take you home? Just say something please.“ The other woman tried again sounding a little bit desperate for an answer. 

„Danvers“ Lena managed to choke out, not even sure if it was loud enough for Sam to hear but the woman nodded before she slowly stood up. 

„Stay here, I‘ll be back in a few minutes.“

Lena stayed put, she certainly wouldn‘t try to get up anytime soon. 

 

Alex saw the police cars and the paramedics in front of the building and quickly stopped her motorcycle, rushing into the mass of people standing around, desperately looking for a familiar face to ask about Lena‘s whereabouts. Her heart was racing, her mind was shouting „Please let her be okay“ while she pushed her way through the mass of people. 

She almost collided with some guy who threw an angry glare at her but she ignored him, pushing herself further through the crowd. 

Finally she saw Lena‘s assistant and rushed over to the woman who had called her. 

„Where is she, what happened?“ Alex asked before Sam could say anything. 

„A group of masked men attacked the building, they were after Lena, the police captured them, she‘s mostly okay, well at least physically, broken arm and a few scratches, I‘m not sure how she is emotionally though. Can you maybe take her home?“ Alex nodded before she followed after Sam who was leading her to Lena.


	15. Chapter 15.

„Hey how are you doing?“ Alex asked softly before she kneeled down in front of Lena, carefully placing her hand on the other woman‘s knee. 

Lena looked at her for a few seconds, the intensity of her gaze making Alex feel almost dizzy before tears slowly started to form in Lena‘s eyes and she dropped forward into Alex‘s arms, starting to sob violently. 

Alex felt kind of thrown back by Lena‘s behavior although it wasn‘t surprising if she really thought about it. Lena had been through so much in her life, so many bad things she didn‘t deserve happened to her and she always had to conceal them and act like it wasn‘t bothering her all that much and maybe this was just one too many times. 

Alex looked at Sam who was still standing next to them, obviously overwhelmed by the situation.   
„Do you have a car that I can use? I came here with my motorcycle and I really don‘t want to put her on it.“ Alex asked silently while she held Lena who was still sobbing. Alex‘s shirt was probably drenched by now but she didn‘t care that much about it, she just wanted to get Lena out of there and bring her to a safe place where she could rest. 

„Yes of course.“ Sam said nodding while Alex tried to calm Lena down a bit by rubbing circles on her back. 

„Lena come on, we‘ll take you to a safer place, I promise.“ Alex said silently, trying not to scare the other woman away. 

She had never seen Lena vulnerable like this, she hadn‘t even thought that she could ever look the way she looked right now. 

Lena looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears, before she slowly nodded. Alex wanted to help her up, but quickly realized that Lena wasn’t strong enough to walk. 

„Lena, can you put your arms around my neck?“ The black haired woman stared at her in silence before she carefully lifted her arm that wasn’t in a splint over Alex’s shoulder before she looked at Alex again. 

„Right, your arm.“ Alex mumbled before she carefully lifted Lena up into her arms. 

Lena felt safe in Alex’s arms, the last time someone had carried her it was Kara as Supergirl who had caught her when she was pushed over the railing of her balcony. It was different than it was with Kara though, Alex didn’t have the super strength like her sister yet she was strong enough to effortlessly carry her which was quiet impressive if Lena was completely honest. 

Alex followed after Sam with Lena in her arms, luckily the crowd wasn‘t as big as it had been before so she could make her way towards Sam‘s car easier. 

She felt Lena‘s heartbeat, it was beating rapidly fast. She was worried about the younger woman, it surely hadn‘t been the first attempt on her life, Alex knew that but she still felt bad for her. 

It was one thing to put your life on the line willingly because of a job, with Lena it was different her life was in danger over and over again just because of her family. 

They came to a stop next to the car and Sam opened the door. 

Alex looked at Lena before she said „Hey do you think you can stand for a few seconds?“  
Lena nodded absentmindedly before Alex sat her down onto the ground. She slowly stepped away from the other woman who appeared to really be able to stand on her own, even though she seemed a little bit wobbly on her feet. Alex motioned for Lena to sit down in the car which she did before Alex closed the door again and walked around to get into the driver’s seat. 

„Take care of her, I’m really worried.“ Sam said, putting her hand onto Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded silently before she muttered „I will.“

She opened the door to the car and slipped into the driver‘s seat, looking at Lena who just stared out of the window. 

It was silent in the car, almost too silent. 

Lena was still staring out of the window, she hadn‘t bothered to say a single word, which wasn‘t unusual since she seemed to still be in a state of shock. 

Alex on the other hand simply didn‘t know what to say so she opted to just stay silent and deal with it once they were in her apartment. 

She had noticed that her phone kept on buzzing, she also knew that I was Lucy who was asking what was going on, but she really didn‘t feel the need to talk about it right now, especially not with Lucy who certainly wasn‘t Lena‘s biggest fan. She would probably figure things out soon, the attack on the L-Corp building would make it to the news really fast she just had to turn on the tv if Winn wouldn‘t find out about it faster. 

Alex parked the car in front of the building and opened her door, stepping onto the street before she walked around to open Lena‘s door. 

Lena looked at her and Alex held out her hand. 

„Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?“ Alex asked smiling a little bit while Lena finally opened her mouth to say something. 

„I think I can walk.“ Lena took her hand and slowly stood up, hesitantly taking a few steps. 

„Where are we?“ Lena asked silently and Alex quickly replied „In front of my apartment, I hope you don‘t mind me taking you here, it‘s just I want to keep you safe and this is the safest place I know and I can watch over you here, if you don‘t feel comfortable being here I‘ll bring you somewhere else, it was just my first thought...“

Lena lightly squeezed Alex‘s hand before she said „It‘s alright, I just wanted to know where we‘re going.“ 

Alex nodded, taking a deep breath she suddenly felt nervous, but she was really glad that Lena slowly seemed to go back to talking. 

They made their way into the building and stepped into the elevator that brought them to the floor Alex‘s apartment was in. 

Alex opened the door and let Lena inside before she followed after her. 

Lena stood in the room, looking around for a few seconds before she turned to Alex.   
„This is a really nice place.“ 

Alex felt herself blushing and quickly said „Thanks, I‘m sure yours a lot... uhm nicer, but I guess it‘s kind of cozy here.“ 

Lena giggled before she shrugged her shoulders.   
„I don‘t know, my place might be bigger but like you said, yours is pretty cozy and sometimes that‘s better than having an overly large place.“ 

Alex looked at her silently, before she turned her gaze away.   
„Do you want to sit down? I can make you something to drink, get you a blanket, you can watch tv if you want to, I have a few DVDs or you could use my Netflix account.“

Alex stopped herself, what was she doing? She was rambling, she didn‘t do rambling, that was something Kara would do. She was a composed person, she was cool and she didn‘t do rambling, she needed to calm down and stay that way even if Lena‘s eyes were really captivating and almost magical and she so wasn‘t losing herself in those eyes right now. 

„I think hot cocoa would be nice right now, but you don‘t have to, I guess I‘m fine with just sitting down for a bit.“ Lena said while biting her lower lip before she looked down the floor and back up at Alex again. 

„I really don‘t want to be a burden on you, maybe I should just go home.“  
Alex‘s eyes widened, she wasn‘t going to let that happen.   
„No, absolutely not, sit down on that couch, I‘m making you hot cocoa and then we‘ll talk. Don‘t even think about leaving, you‘re not a burden, do you understand?“ 

Lena‘s mouth opened and then closed again without her saying anything all she could do was stare at Alex before she slowly nodded and walked over to the couch while Alex went to the kitchen to make both of them a cup of hot cocoa. 

Her mind was racing, what was she doing? She didn‘t know what she was feeling anymore, why did Lena make her this nervous and why did she feel the very strong urge to keep her out of harms way and protect her?   
It was more than just feeling bad for the CEO, it wasn‘t just because Kara had left Lena like she had left her, it was something else something she couldn‘t quiet figure out at the moment and she wasn‘t sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but she was pretty sure that no matter what this was, she was going along with it. 

They were sitting on the couch, both of them wrapped in blankets, the tv was on but neither of them were really paying attention to it. 

„So do you want to talk about what happened?“ Alex asked putting down her cocoa cup before she turned to Lena who nodded hesitantly. 

Alex waited for her to start talking, she didn‘t want to push for this, she would wait until Lena was really ready to talk about it. 

„It was, I don‘t know it was crazy... at first I didn‘t even realize what was happening, Sam just... she just bursted into my office and locked the door, I thought that she might‘ve lost her mind, but then she... she told me that the building was under attack and that‘s when I realized that we were in trouble. There was no way out and I looked for some kind of weapon, I really did but there wasn‘t much to work with and so I just... when they opened the door I just threw myself over Sam and then pretty much everything is a blur, I felt my arm hurting and my head felt like it was going to explode, I think Sam somehow managed to drag me out, but I‘m no sure, I just felt so helpless and all I could think of was that I wanted to go grab lunch with you again.“ Lena suddenly interrupted herself like she had no intention of actually saying the last part aloud while Alex‘s eyes widened in surprise, she certainly hadn‘t expected the last part of Lena‘s statement and it took her kind of by surprise. 

„You almost died and yet you were still thinking about lunch?“ She managed to say, trying desperately to make it sound like some joke, Lena‘s words still echoing in her mind.   
This wasn‘t nothing, no matter how hard she was trying to convince herself that it was, it was definitely something and even if she couldn‘t quiet place the feeling yet, she knew that something was slowly developing, Alex just wasn‘t sure if it was a good idea. Her mind switched to Lucy for a few seconds, they had just spent the night together and even if they had agreed that it was just for fun, in that moment she somehow felt like she was betraying Lucy, even though nothing had really happened between her and Lena yet.

„Alex? Could you maybe say something?“  
Alex looked at Lena who was looking at her concerned, a hint of panic and vulnerability showing in her gaze. 

„Yes, sorry I got lost in my thoughts, I guess I‘m just tired.“   
Lena smiled, it was a sad smile and Alex immediately felt bad and wanted to hug her but she didn‘t dare to do so, not quiet trusting herself to do so. 

„Maybe I should head home now, I could probably use some sleep as well.“   
„What? No, no way are you leaving, your arm is broken and you‘re possibly still in danger, you are sleeping here, come on I‘ll show you the bathroom and the bedroom and then you can sleep a bit.“  
Lena wanted to protest, Alex could see it but as soon as she opened her mouth to say something Alex interrupted her.   
„I won‘t take no for an answer.“ 

Lena sighed before she replied „Fine, but there‘s no way that I‘m taking your bed, I‘ll sleep on the couch.“

She didn‘t get to sleep on the couch, Alex insisted that Lena had to take the bed and after a long discussion Lena finally gave in and settled in the warm bed while Alex pulled out a blanket and some pillows and relocated to the couch.


	16. Chapter 16.

A scream woke her up from her sleep. Alex sat up really fast, in fact she sat up so fast that her head started spinning for a few seconds until she realized that the only one who had possibly screamed was Lena. 

Did something happen to her, did someone break into the apartment without her noticing, why did she scream? The thoughts were rushing through Alex’s head. 

She was on her feet in a few seconds and less than a minute later she stood in her bedroom where Lena was sitting upright in her bed, heavily panting, eyes ripped wide open, an expression of sheer panic written all over her face. 

Alex felt her heart sink at the sight, Lena looked frightened as hell, there was no one in the room, of course there wasn‘t, she should‘ve guessed that after all that had happened Lena was probably experiencing nightmares. Her reaction came instinctively. 

„Lena, Lena! Everything is alright, it was just a dream. I’m here now, it’s alright.“ Alex said gently kneeling down next to her bed, not daring to touch the other woman. 

Her thoughts were racing, she needed to calm Lena down somehow, make her feel better she didn‘t want her to suffer, she just wanted to make her feel better. 

Lena’s head spun around to her, staring at her with wide eyes, breathing heavily. 

„Come here, everything is okay, you’re going to be okay.“ Alex whispered, carefully reaching for Lena’s hand, trying not to scare her away in the process. 

Lena didn’t move her hand when Alex’s hand finally touched hers, she was shaking from the nightmare that had woken her up.   
Alex breathed out lightly, she had feared that Lena would pull away and shut her out completely, but she didn‘t so that was at least something. 

„I… I’m, I mean I didn’t want to wake you up, I’m so sorry.“ Lena finally managed to choke out, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. Alex quickly shook her head before she sat down on the bed, her hand still on Lena’s. 

„No, no don’t say something like that, you don’t have to be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?“ 

Lena thought about telling her, she really did but she felt like she wasn’t ready for it yet.   
All her life she had wanted to have someone she could trust in, someone she could talk to when something was bothering her and she felt like maybe Alex could be that person but she had thought the same about Kara and that had only gotten her nowhere, so right now even though she felt like she could trust Alex, she couldn’t bring herself to talk to her about the nightmare. 

She just shook her head instead and Alex nodded slowly before she said „Okay, do you think that you can continue to sleep?“   
This time she slowly nodded her head, she could, she knew she could she just didn’t know how long it would take until she would wake up again.   
„I’ll go back to the couch, if you need something just call me.“ Alex said before she stood up, getting ready to go back to the living room. 

It was impulsive, she didn’t have any control over it, she just grabbed Alex’s hand and whispered „Could you maybe stay here?“ without putting much thought into it. 

Alex turned around to her looking slightly surprised but after a few seconds a hint of a smile crept onto her face.   
„Of course.“ Alex came closer before she stopped in front of the bed, like she wasn’t sure what to do next. Lena quickly shifted from the middle of the bed more towards the right end, leaving room for Alex to lay down next to her. 

Alex hesitated she wasn’t sure what she was doing here, maybe this wasn’t a good idea she shouldn’t sleep next to Lena when she wasn’t even sure how she felt about the other woman, she really shouldn’t but Lena needed her to be there, she needed someone to be there for her and if she could be that person, then who was she to deny Lena’s request?

She breathed out before she slowly lifted the blanket and slipped under it, leaving a bit of space between her and Lena.   
She turned to face the other woman whose eyes were glistening in the dark. 

„Thanks for staying here.“ Lena whispered while Alex smiled softly.   
„No problem, I don‘t really mind sleeping in my bed.“ Alex said jokingly while Lena nudged her in the side.   
„Don‘t make me regret asking you to stay in here.“ 

Alex laughed and replied „I‘m sorry, I take it back, I don‘t mind sharing my bed with you.“   
Right after she said the words she realized what she had said and felt her face turn bright red, luckily it was dark in the room.   
„Uhh I didn‘t...“ Alex started but quickly interrupted herself, she probably wasn‘t making things any better. 

She felt Lena‘s gaze on her but avoided returning it, opting to look at the mattress instead, staying silent.   
„Alex.“ Lena whispered so silently that Alex almost didn‘t hear it. She looked up, meeting Lena‘s gaze this time and holding it.   
„Please tell me I‘m not completely delusional.“ Lena whispered, still holding eye contact with Alex who was holding her breath.   
What was she supposed to say, she wasn‘t even sure what Lena meant, well she had a pretty good idea but she wasn‘t sure how to answer. 

„I... I honestly don‘t know, I think maybe we should talk about this, but I‘m not really good with talking and I just... I‘m a bit confused.“ Alex said still looking at Lena who was now biting her lip before she sat up suddenly. 

„Maybe we should discuss this, if there is anything to discuss...“ She trailed off like she was leaving a way out for Alex, if she would‘ve said that there was nothing to discuss, they would both move on, even if there was something, Alex knew that very well. 

She also felt frightened by the thought of discussing her feelings when she herself wasn‘t even sure about them, but Lena was right, there was something between them. She could‘ve tried to pretend that it was due to Kara and Maggie leaving, that she was just trying to hold onto something, onto anyone but her heart told her that this wasn‘t really what was happening. 

Alex sighed, she had to say something, she hated that she had to make some kind of decision about this, but she felt like she would regret not taking a chance.   
„No, you‘re right there is something and we should talk about it.“

Lena nodded before she said „Maybe we should turn the lights on if we‘re gonna have a conversation, I‘d like to actually be able to look at you while talking to you.“  
Alex turned over to turn the lamp on her nightstand on before she turned back over to Lena, sitting up in the process. 

„Do you want to start?“ Lena asked once Alex was facing her.   
She didn‘t want to start first, she didn‘t even know what to say, but nevertheless Alex felt herself nodding. 

Lena was waiting for her to say something, Alex could see it in her eyes but her words got caught in her throat, she didn‘t know what to say, how to tell Lena what she was feeling when she didn‘t know herself. 

Lena smiled softly before she said „Okay maybe I should go first...?“

„Were you in love with Kara?“ Alex‘s eyes widened as soon as the words slipped out, she certainly didn‘t want to say that. Lena‘s eyes widened as well, mouth opening and then closing again before she repeated the process, not managing to actually say something while Alex tried to make sense of why on earth she had just asked a question she hadn‘t even thought about before. 

„I‘m... well no, uh...“ Lena stopped and twirled a streak of her black hair around her finger before she started to talk again.   
„Listen, obviously I love Kara, how couldn‘t I? She‘s like the first person who believed in me and actually trusted me with anything, she didn‘t care about who my family is and she‘s just... Kara I guess, but I wouldn‘t go as far as saying that I was or am in love with her, maybe I had a little crush on her at some point, but most of all I valued her friendship, which is why it really hurt that she just left without saying anything.“

Lena stopped once again looking at Alex, she felt uncertain about what to say next, she wanted to tell Alex how she felt about her but maybe it was too soon, maybe she shouldn‘t open up fully when she wasn‘t sure how Alex felt about her but what if this was her chance to actually have something with the older Danvers sister?

„I like you, I think I really do like you and I feel like this could be more at some point it‘s just a little bit overwhelming, I just broke things off with Maggie and then she left and Kara left and J‘onn left and I feel like everyone is leaving and it‘s a bit much right now and I just want to be sure that I don‘t rush into things right now because if I‘m not fully ready I will screw things up and I don‘t want to hurt you or screw this up and....“  
Alex took a deep breath looking at Lena who was smiling at her reassuringly like she was telling her that it was okay to take her time.   
„I guess what I‘m trying to say is that if there‘s any chance you want to do this and see where this might be heading... I‘m in, but I can‘t promise you much right now because I really am confused about what I want right now, all I know for sure is that I want you in my life.“

She felt a lot better after she had said everything, maybe she wasn‘t as unsure about what she wanted as she had thought. Lena took her hand before she started to talk again. 

„I like you too and I understand that this needs time... that you need time. I probably need some time as well, I‘m just as confused as you are and I don‘t know where this thing is heading, but as long as you‘re in and you want to do this I am in as well.“

Alex smiled and squeezed Lena‘s hand gently before she said „I think we should try to go back to sleep now, we can continue this conversation later, okay?“

„Yes, I‘m okay with that and I‘m kind of tired anyways.“ 

Another smile on Alex‘s side before she turned the lights off again, both of them lying down leaving a bit of space between them.   
Alex was in the middle of falling asleep when Lena whispered „Alex?“

„Mhhhhmmm?“ Alex mumbled turning towards Lena but not bothering to open her eyes.   
„Could you... uhm, do you think you could hold me?“   
„Mhh come here.“ Alex mumbled already half asleep, scooting closer to Lena before she draped her arm over the other woman‘s hip, pulling her closer to her before she drifted into her well deserved sleep.


	17. Chapter 17.

When Lena woke up the next morning she felt Alex‘s arm over her and Alex‘s body pressed against her. She wanted to go right back to sleep and just stay there all day but she remembered that she had to go to work, the company wasn‘t running itself and she eventually had to go back there at some point and Alex probably had to leave soon as well for her work. 

She wanted to push herself up, but put too much pressure on her broken arm which resulted in her hissing in pain.

Alex next to her mumbled something incomprehensible before she opened her eyes.   
„Hey there.“ Alex whispered sleepily before a soft smile crept onto her face.   
„Hey there back. Could you maybe help me up, my arm is hurting.“ Lena said and Alex nodded quickly before she jumped up.   
„Yes of course, come here.“ She said slowly helping Lena up who smiled at her in return before she stood up. 

„Do you want something for breakfast? I could try to make us something before I have to go to work.“   
Lena‘s smile brightened even more, she wasn‘t used to this, someone offering to make breakfast for her because they wanted to, of course growing up she had staff who prepared breakfast for her but that had been their job and Alex was offering because she wanted to make them something. 

„Only if you don‘t mind and I can help you if you want me to.“ Lena said while Alex grinned at her.   
„I‘m more than okay with that. Come on, I hope you like pancakes.“

„I don‘t, I love them.“ Lena replied laughing while Alex spun around to her, grabbing her by her waist before she started to tickle her.   
„Hey what are you doing? Stop it!“ Lena giggled, trying to wriggle out of Alex‘s grip who held onto her before she stopped tickling the other woman, looking deep into her eyes. 

„Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are truly captivating?“ Alex whispered her face only inches apart from Lena‘s who held eye contact with the other woman.   
„Has anyone ever told you that your lips are quiet distracting?“ Lena finally replied slowly breathing out while she glanced down at Alex‘s lips. 

„What are you going to do about it?“ Alex whispered pulling the darker haired woman even closer, giving Lena the last little push she needed before she closed the remaining space between them, their lips connecting to a slow and gentle kiss.   
Alex closed her eyes, slowly leaning into the kiss, before both of them pulled back smiling at each other softly.   
„That was... wow.“ Lena said laughing while she pushed a streak of her hair behind her ear.   
„We‘re taking this slow though, right?“ Alex said but she couldn‘t hide the smile on her face.   
„Yes, we‘re doing this the right way.“ Lena replied still glancing at Alex‘s lips. 

„I think one more wouldn‘t hurt.“ Alex teased, a smirk on her face and if Lena hadn‘t found her basically irresistible she probably would‘ve walked away, instead she lightly punched Alex‘s shoulder before she leaned in once again. 

Once they pulled back again they headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Alex turned on the radio while Lena searched for the pancake ingredients in the fridge. 

„Do you have Nutella?“ She asked turning around to face Alex who almost dropped the pan that she held in her hand.   
„Uhh probably somewhere, why?“   
„I usually eat pancakes with Nutella.“ Lena said before she closed the fridge again. 

„Lena Luthor a Nutella fan, huh? Never would‘ve guessed that.“ Alex said smirking walking closer to where Lena was standing.   
„Don’t judge me Danvers, I’m sure you have your own weak spots.“ Lena said pointing a spoon she had just picked up at the other woman who laughed in return, holding up her hands saying „Okay, you win this one. I’ll look if I can find Nutella for you.“

Lena nodded while Alex turned around to go and look for Nutella, leaving Lena on her own in the kitchen. Lena started to work on the pancakes while she hummed along to the song that was currently playing on the radio.

She didn’t notice when Alex came back, so when she spun around and saw Alex leaning against the wall, she shrieked in surprise.   
„Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, you just looked really cute.“, Alex said before she continued. 

„I got you what you wanted.“ She held up a glass of Nutella and watched how Lena’s face lightened up into a full on smile that could only be described as breathtakingly beautiful. 

„You really are the best, I think I’ll spend more time here in the future.“ Lena said before she looked at Alex, quickly adding „if you don’t mind me being here, of course. If you don’t want me to come around more often, that’s fine, I don’t want to be a burden or something, I shouldn’t have…“ 

Alex was suddenly in front of her and put her finger against Lena’s lips, shutting her up. 

„Don’t overthink this, you’re more than welcome to be here more often and I think I already told you that you’re not a burden to me. Do you understand?“ She emphasized the question and Lena just nodded, she didn’t know what to say. 

She had always felt like she was a burden to everyone in her life, like no one ever really wanted to be around her and like everyone was just putting up with her to not appear rude.

With Alex things started to feel different, she was still scared to not be wanted but hearing Alex say that she wasn’t a burden made her believe it somehow.

„Come on, let’s sit down, as much as I enjoy spending time with you, I can’t afford to be late to work, Lucy will have my head.“

„Who’s Lucy?“ Lena asked while she sat down at the kitchen table, Alex putting a plate with pancakes in front of her before she sat down as well. 

„My co director, who’s probably really worried about me because I stormed out yesterday and didn’t return any of her calls, so even if I’m not late, there’s still a possibility that she’s going to kill me for not returning any of her calls.“ 

Lena looked at Alex silently, who was currently cutting her pancake into little pieces.   
„So I guess she isn’t just your colleague?“ Lena asked trying really hard not to sound jealous. She didn’t have the right to be jealous, she shouldn’t be they weren’t even a real item yet, she couldn’t expect Alex to not have any friends, even if there was more between Alex and Lucy, it really wasn’t any of her business. 

Alex looked up, a serious expression on her face before she sighed.   
„She’s a good friend and before you ask, yes I’ve slept with her before, I won’t lie to you about this.“

Lena breathed in deeply, that kinda stung but she had asked and at least Alex was being honest with her.   
„Hey, listen to me. What I had with Lucy was strictly physical, I won’t play it down because I need to be honest with you about this. So yes, there was something but now that there’s potentially something between us I’ll tell her that it’s not going to happen again. I told you that I want to try this and I meant it, don’t ever doubt that, okay?“ 

Alex reached for Lena’s face, tracing her thumb over Lena’s cheek who slowly nodded whispering „Okay.“ 

Alex was still looking at her like she was trying to read her mind, but Lena wasn’t so sure what she was thinking herself. 

The thought of Alex being with someone else hurt more than she cared to admit, more than she wanted to admit to herself but the fact that Alex had assured her that she would tell Lucy that it wasn’t happening again also made her feel kind of special because it meant that Alex was willing to invest into this, invest in them.

„Are you okay?“ Alex asked, concerned look on her face.   
„I am, just need to process this for a little bit, if that’s alright.“ Alex nodded quickly.  
„Of course it is, I wouldn’t expect you to just be fine with it. Do you want me to leave you alone?“  
„No, I don’t you can finish your breakfast, besides I’m not going to throw you out of your apartment. I just need to think about this for a little bit, maybe we can talk about this over dinner?“ 

Alex looked surprised before she started to smile.   
„Did you just invite me to have dinner with you?“ Lena felt herself blush, she knew that Alex was only teasing her, but she was right, she had just invited her to dinner and right now she wasn’t sure if this was a good idea because if anyone saw them together, all hell would probably break loose. 

She could already see the headlines ‚Lena Luthor and mysterious stranger sighted sharing romantic dinner‘ and she could already imagine how some people would probably come for Alex simply because they were dating. So maybe having dinner with Alex officially wasn’t a good idea but could she really pull out of this now without hurting Alex?

„I think I did. Can we maybe order something and just stay in though?“   
„Already starting to keep the effort at a minimum, huh?“ Alex said laughing while Lena bit her lip nervously. At least Alex didn’t seem to be mad about it.

„Are you alright?“ Alex asked looking worried reaching for Lena’s hand.   
„It’s just… I would ask you to go out with me to some nice and fancy place, it’s just… if I show up with you somewhere officially people will see and while I would love for this to be something official, we’re not quiet there yet and it could put you in harms way and I don’t want that because I care about you, so I really can’t offer much more than ordering something and have a nice evening at either your or my place.“ 

Lena looked up at Alex, expecting to see disappointment in Alex’s gaze but instead was met with a warm smile that felt quiet reassuring. 

„I’m more than okay with staying in and ordering food, I don’t need fancy restaurants, I just want to spend time with you. Which is why I need to leave right now because otherwise I won’t live long enough to actually experience our dinner date. See you around eight?“ 

„Your place or mine?“ Lena replied smiling.


	18. Chapter 18.

„What the fuck, Danvers!“   
Lucy looked angry, perhaps angry wasn’t even the right word to describe it, furious sounded more fitting. 

„Office, right now.“ Lucy growled and Alex quickly followed after her, she didn’t want to make the smaller woman more angry than she already was and she knew that she deserved a lecture, she should have replied to Lucy’s calls and messages. 

„What the hell were you thinking, I was worried sick about you!“ Lucy shouted at her once she slammed the office door shut behind her. 

Alex stayed calm, it wouldn’t do them any good if they would start a heated argument, she got Lucy’s point and even though Lucy’s tone was a bit overprotective she couldn’t blame her for it.   
„I’m sorry, I should’ve replied to your calls, i won’t happen again, I promise.“ 

Lucy sighed before she sat down in her chair, looking at Alex, noticing how relaxed and calm she looked.   
„Care to explain what happened yesterday or are you just going to leave me in the dark about this?“

Alex hesitated, she knew that if she told Lucy right now where she had been and what she had done or rather with whom she had done it, Lucy would be more than just a little mad. On the other hand she really didn’t feel like lying about this, she could leave out the part where she was kind of dating Lena in order to not make things worse and just tell Lucy about the attack on L-Corp and how she had taken care of Lena.

„L-Corp was attacked, Lena‘s assistant called me because she got hurt and I brought her home to make sure she‘s okay.“ Alex finally said, choosing to ignore an eventual outburst that would probably follow.

Lucy blinked, Alex counted to three waiting for Lucy to say something. 

„You what…?“ Lucy asked dangerously calm and yes, she would absolutely go crazy over this. 

„You’ve heard what I’ve said.“ Alex said, ready for any kind of confrontation. 

If Lucy wanted to fight over this, then she would gladly do it, she told Lena that she wanted to try this, figure things out together so she sure as hell wouldn’t back down now just because Lucy was hellbent on thinking that Lena was one of the bad guys. 

„Are you serious? You just run away from work because she got attacked, are you out of your mind, Danvers?“ Lucy looked at Alex and Alex felt seriously scared of her in that moment, anger was one thing but this, this was worse, she wasn’t even sure how to describe the way Lucy looked right now, all that she knew was that it was in no way a good thing. 

„No I am not, she’s my friend Lucy, I show up for my friends if one of them needs me. I told you to accept that she’s my friend and if you can’t do that then I honestly don’t know what to tell you. I won’t just leave her hanging because you keep telling me that she’s a bad person, which she isn’t by the way.“

Lucy shrugged her shoulders suddenly looking resigned.   
„Fine if you’re hellbent on making this mistake, then do it, I won’t keep you away from her. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.“ With that she rushed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving behind a stunned Alex. 

She hadn’t expected Lucy to just walk away from her, she had expected screaming and possibly a few mean words, Lucy walking out wasn’t something she had considered. 

She sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the table. What was she doing, she didn’t want to screw things up with Lucy, but she sure as hell didn’t want Lucy to talk about Lena like that. 

She hated how convinced Lucy was about Lena being just another Luthor and she hated how it put her right in the middle of things. She just wanted everything to be okay for once, why was there always some kind of drama going on? Couldn’t they all just live peacefully with each other and let things unfold naturally? Of course she wanted to see how things with Lena would go, but she didn’t really want to screw up her friendship with Lucy to have a relationship with Lena.

„Alex? Is everything alright? Lucy seemed pretty pissed.“ Alex looked up, she hadn’t even noticed that Winn had entered the office. 

„I don’t know to be honest, Lucy is mad at me and I’m kind of mad at her as well.“

Winn sat down next to her looking at her before he said „Care to explain what happened?“ 

Alex sighed, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it, the last thing she needed was another person who would probably judge her.

„She just doesn’t understand why I believe that Lena isn’t one of the bad guys and I don’t know how to convince her otherwise so we’re kind of stuck there, because Lucy is one of the most stubborn people I know and it’s seriously frustrating.“ 

Winn raised an eyebrow before he said „Lena as in Lena Luthor?“Alex sighed before she said „Yes, Lena as in Lena Luthor and please don’t give me the standard ‚But what if she really is evil‘ speech because I am really tired of hearing one of those.“ 

Winn held up his hands saying „I wasn’t going to do that, it’s your life and I trust your judgement. Plus she seemed kinda cool, so I won’t tell you that she’s purely evil or something like that.“

„Thank god, at least someone.“ Alex muttered before she looked at Winn. 

„Thanks, I think I really needed someone to tell me that I’m not crazy to trust her.“   
Winn grinned before he said „You’re welcome. I can’t speak for Lucy but I’m sure that she’ll come around eventually, just give her some time.“ 

Alex nodded, Winn was probably right, Lucy would realize that Lena wasn’t as bad as she thought, she would come around and maybe she would even start to like Lena at some point, she shouldn’t worry about it too much. 

„Is there anything I can work on, like something really interesting? I need to get my mind off of things for a little while.“ 

Winn hesitated before he said „Nothing special, I think there’s one or two little cases of possible alien activity but nothing too big, maybe just take it to the training room, punch a few punching bags, make some rookies scared of you, you know the usual.“ He said it with a hint of a smile on his face, it was probably meant to be a joke but Alex seriously considered it. 

„You know what, that’s what I’m going to do, I need to punch something or someone, maybe I’ll feel better after that, thanks for the advice.“ 

She jumped up and heard Winn sighing he probably thought about stopping her but he knew better than to actually try to do it and so he just let her walk out to do her own thing.

Alex walked into the training facility of the DEO, she had already changed into her workout clothes. Luckily she found the room empty, she really didn’t feel in the mood to have company so she closed the door behind her and locked it to make absolutely sure that she wouldn’t get any unwanted company. 

She looked around, her gaze wandered over the punching bags over to the treadmills. She decided to go for the punching bags, she didn’t lie when she told Winn that she felt like punching someone. 

She wasn’t sure what made her this angry, maybe she was angry at Maggie for saying no, for choosing her career over their future, maybe she was mad at Kara for leaving her behind instead of asking her to come along, maybe she was mad at J’onn for not telling her that he was leaving for Mars. Perhaps she felt angry because Lucy was trying to tell her how to feel when she could decide on her own, maybe she felt a little bit guilty for not telling her everything about Lena but on the other hand how could she when Lucy wasn’t even able to accept Lena as one of her friends?   
How was she supposed to tell Lucy that she was planning to start a serious relationship with Lena when Lucy wanted to scratch Lena’s eyes out solely for existing? 

Alex had been torturing the punching bag for twenty minutes when there was a loud knock on the door. Alex sighed and turned around.   
„What do you want?“   
„Just let me inside, Danvers.“ 

Another sigh on Alex’s side, she thought about leaving the door locked, from the outside there was nothing Lucy could do to get inside but she didn’t want to fight anymore, so she stood up and unlocked the door, letting Lucy inside. 

„What do you want?“ Alex asked again while Lucy looked at her with her green eyes, like she was searching for something. 

„I’m sorry, okay? I know I’ve said that I would try not to judge her without knowing her. I’m just not sure how to do that, at times it just gets a bit too much and I get frustrated so I lash out. So yes, I am sorry, I can’t promise that it won’t happen again, but I’ll try.“ 

„Okay, that’s enough for me right now, I just don’t want to fight about this anymore.“ Alex said still holding Lucy’s gaze who smiled a little bit. 

„Hug it out?“ Lucy asked and Alex nodded with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19.

Lena’s day had been rather silent, especially remembering the previous day. She had headed out to L-Corp, at least to check in and make sure that everyone was doing okay, maybe to look if there was anything she could do and if there was any paperwork or the possibility of a press conference. 

However she was dragged into her office as soon as Sam saw her.   
„What are you doing here? You’re supposed to rest.“ 

Lena felt stunned for a few seconds, in fact she was speechless she never would’ve thought that Sam would talk to her like this, she felt a bit amused at the same time she felt like she should do something about it, since Sam was still one of her employees. 

„I appreciate your concerns, but I usually head to work whenever I want to work and I am more than willing to work right now.“

Lena said, confident that Samantha would get the hint but it seemed like Sam had other plans.  
„I’m not telling you not to work, take your laptop, I’ll give you some files, you’re working from home.“ 

„Excuse me?“ Lena said, her mouth opened wide, she most certainly didn’t expect that kind of reaction.   
„What? You can fire me if you want to, but you know that I’m right, you shouldn’t be here right now, so go home and work from there until it’s safe to return here, I don’t want a dead boss and I also don’t want to see my own life in danger again, so I would really appreciate it if you would go home right now.“ 

Lena didn’t know what to say or how to react, she kinda liked how Samantha was handling things at the same time it felt like she was really overstepping some boundaries that were absolutely necessary to work properly.   
„We’ll talk about this again, you have no right to talk to me like this and next time I probably have to fire you, as for right now I see your point and I will go home if you give me my files and my schedule for today.“ 

Sam blushed and gazed down to the floor for a split second before she met Lena’s gaze again and nodded.   
„Of course Miss Luthor.“ Sam walked out of the office while Lena sat down at her desk, opening her work laptop. 

When Sam walked in five minutes later with a mountain of files in her hands, Lena was already fully in work mode, rescheduling a few meetings she should’ve had that day while she thought about the ones she couldn’t reschedule. 

„Could you do me a huge favor?“ She asked Sam, who looked a little bit skeptically.   
„If you tell me what kind of favor.“ She said, sitting down in front of Lena’s desk. 

„I need someone who can fill in for me today, I tried to reschedule some of my meetings or to arrange a call instead, but there are some I couldn’t reschedule and I need you to go to these meetings for me.“ 

Sam’s eyes widened before she said „What me? I don’t know how to do this, I’ve never been to an important meeting.“ 

Lena looked at her calmly and waited for Sam to stop talking. 

„You‘re the only one I trust enough in this company and I am absolutely sure that you have what it takes to get through this meeting successfully. On the other hand if you‘re not going, I have to go, that would be fine with me too. Just tell me which one it is.“

She knew that Sam would never let her attend the meeting and that she would rather go on her own, maybe it wasn‘t a good idea to basically force her into making the decision and Lena felt a bit bad for doing it, but she knew that with a little confidence boost Sam would be more than able to do fine in the meeting. 

„Fine, I‘ll do it but you owe me big time for this.“   
Sam said after she considered her options for a few minutes. She knew it was for the best if Lena stayed at home for a few days and worked from there and she wasn‘t going to throw that away because of one meeting, if Lena started to go to one meeting others would surely follow and she would soon be in danger again. 

„Thank you so much, it isn‘t a big meeting and you won‘t have to do much, it‘s mostly about showing up and getting some information.“

Sam nodded, she still wasn‘t sure wether she could do this or not, but she most certainly would try and the fact that Lena was trusting her with this had to mean that she really thought she was able to pull it off. 

„Could you... maybe help me getting the files downstairs? I‘m gonna call my driver to come here, it‘s just a bit hard to carry all those files since my arm is broken.“   
Lena asked biting her lip, she wasn‘t used to ask for help, she usually did things on her own and this was new for her, having to ask people to help her. 

„Yes, sure I will carry them downstairs. Do you want me to wait with you until your driver arrives?“   
Lena quickly shook her head, she needed some alone time, no matter how much she enjoyed Sam‘s company. She could do fine on her own for a few minutes. 

„It‘s alright I‘ll do fine on my own once I have all the files downstairs. And by the way, you can take the rest of the day off once the meeting is over.“

Sam shrugged her shoulders, mumbling something incoherently before she turned to the door, files still in her hands. 

Lena closed her laptop and put it into her bag, before she grabbed her jacket and followed after Sam who was already heading for the elevator. 

Once they were downstairs it only took her driver three more minutes until he arrived in front of the building and helped her with packing the files into the car. 

Once she was at home Lena went straight for the couch. She turned on the tv, there was a rerun of older Grey‘s Anatomy episodes and Lena decided to stick with it while she worked through her files.   
Her mind however was occupied by thoughts about Alex. 

She was looking forward to their dinner date even though she felt kind of bad about the fact that they had to stay in instead of properly going out but she knew that it was for the best, she just hoped that someday she would be able to really take Alex out on an official date without having to worry about possible consequences.   
She felt likes everything was messed up and somehow right at the same time. With Alex she felt like she finally belonged somewhere, like she could possibly finally mean something to someone, like there was finally someone in her life who wouldn‘t leave her behind or turn on her when things got complicated. 

Lena hoped that things would work out for them the way she wanted them to, she knew that it would probably get hard before it got better but for Alex she could do it, she was used to experiencing things the hard way, she could do it for love. 

She thought about writing Alex a message, but in contrary to herself Alex was probably busy at work, at work with Lucy. 

She felt jealousy creep up slowly, but she trusted Alex. They had history, she would have to accept that, it was recent history but Alex had told her that she would stop and she believed that Alex would stand by her word, so she really shouldn‘t worry about it. 

She still wondered if she would be enough for Alex, right now it seemed like she could be what Alex wanted or rather needed but what if someday that wouldn‘t be the case anymore? What if she couldn‘t give Alex what she needed in life? 

All those doubts that had been eating away at her for basically her whole life were slowly catching up on her, dragging her down into a whole sea of self doubt. She didn‘t know if those things would ever change, if she would ever feel like she was good enough, she hoped she would, she wished that it would be true someday and if she was lucky enough Alex would still be by her side then.


	20. Chapter 20.

„Hey I am so sorry that I‘m running late but I‘ll be at your place in like five minutes, I promise.“ Alex shouted into her cellphone while she crossed the street, hurrying in order to not be completely too late to her date with Lena. 

She felt bad about being late but of course she had been kept at the DEO by an alien attack, because the one day where she had plans an alien attack had to happen. 

Luckily Lena didn‘t seem to mind that much since she seemed really calm on the phone, assuring her that it was no problem and that she understood and would wait for her. 

Maybe it was a good thing that they couldn‘t go out officially yet, this way they didn‘t have to cancel any reservations at fancy restaurants. On the other hand she really wanted to go to fancy restaurants sometimes, not particularly for the expensive food but rather to make this feel even more real. 

The fact that they couldn‘t go out publicly got to her more than she wanted to admit, it made it feel like it was just some kind of dream, it made them appear fragile, like it just needed a little blow to destroy things, dating officially would make it real, if others knew it would be more real. On the other hand them staying a secret could make their bond stronger, only them knowing made things more intimate, it was something shared between only the two of them so maybe it wasn‘t all that bad. 

No one said that they could never be together openly, it was just for their protection right now, the situation wouldn‘t last forever maybe they could have it all together. 

„I‘m almost there, I‘m hanging up now.“ Alex said grinning while she walked around the corner of the street, heading straight for Lena‘s home. 

She was excited about visiting Lena‘s place for the first time and a little bit nervous at the same time. She knew that Lena‘s place was big, way bigger than hers and while Lena surely didn‘t mind and even said that she felt way cozier at Alex‘s place she was doubting herself a little bit. 

Money wise she wasn‘t anywhere remotely close to Lena. Sure she wasn‘t poor, but she sure as hell wasn‘t Luthor rich. What if she couldn‘t give Lena what she needed?   
While Lena surely was a humble person who wasn‘t throwing her money out of the window, Alex had the intention to go out of her way to give something special to Lena now and then. She could afford going to fancy restaurants now and then, but Lena was probably used to this so that wouldn‘t really be special at all.   
So while Lena probably wouldn‘t mind her not being super rich it was kind of attacking Alex‘s self confidence which wasn‘t a good thing.   
She could only hope that that would go away over the time and that maybe she could get used to it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone that started ringing. 

Alex saw Kara‘s number and sighed this was really the worst timing, Lena was waiting for her and Kara usually never stopped talking so if she took the call now it would cost her even more time. On the other hand she hadn‘t heard from Kara since she left and she really missed her sister so she took the call. 

„Alex, I‘ve finally reached you.“, Kara‘s voice rung loudly in her ear and Alex smiled slightly. 

„Have you tried before?“ She said jokingly while Kara giggled before replying.

„No and I‘m sorry for that, I‘ve just been really busy.“ 

„Yeah about that, I kinda need to be somewhere so I don‘t really have time right now.“ Alex said vaguely, not really feeling like filling Kara fully in about what had happened since she left. 

„Oh you‘re still at work?“ Kara asked oblivious to the fact that Alex was nowhere even close to work. 

„I‘m not, I‘m on my way to a date, let‘s not talk about me though. How are you doing with Clark and everything?“   
She really hoped that Kara wouldn‘t ask more questions and that she would take the bait she just threw out and talk about herself instead of investigating Alex‘s life. 

„Well it‘s been good so far, I get to work with Clark and Lois and they have this really nice house and they‘re thinking about adopting a little puppy, maybe I can watch over him or her once they get one.“

She sounded really happy and it felt good to know that she was doing okay even though Alex missed Kara. 

„That‘s great, take pictures when they decided on a puppy. I‘m really glad that you‘re doing okay.“ Alex said with a smile on her face while she pushed the doorbell of the apartment building that Lena owned. 

She pushed the door open and started to walk towards the elevator but decided against it, Kara was still on the phone she would just take the stairs, it would take a bit longer maybe she could finish their conversation while climbing the stairs.   
However her plan was ruined when Lena suddenly stood in front of her. 

„Alex, you‘re still here?“ Kara‘s voice rung in her ear while Alex just stared at Lena who was smiling at her.   
She looked really beautiful, she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top and she looked a little bit tired but her smile lightened up her whole face and her eyes were sparkling and Alex couldn‘t imagine anyone being more beautiful than Lena Luthor. 

„Uh yes, yes Kara, I‘m still here I just really need to go now.“ 

She saw how Lena‘s expression changed, it was a subtle change but it was there she tensed up a little bit once she heard Kara‘s name and Alex mentally cursed herself for not ending the call earlier. 

„Tell Maggie I said hey.“ Kara said while Alex‘s heart missed a beat. 

Right she completely forgot that she hadn‘t told Kara about her break up, which was weird considering the fact that she was dating Lena now. 

She hadn‘t thought about Maggie all that much ever since Lena started to play a bigger role in her life and suddenly she felt bad for not being as heartbroken as she should‘ve been. 

„Yeah about that... it‘s kind of complicated, can I call you at another time Kara?“

„What do you mean it‘s complicated, did something happen?“

Great, now Kara was concerned and she didn‘t have any time for this, Lena was looking at her reassuringly but this conversation was starting to go into directions she really didn‘t wanted to go to right now. 

„Okay short summary: We broke up, Maggie got a job offer which is why she‘s not here anymore. And yes, I am okay so there‘s no need to worry. I really have to go now Kara, I‘m sorry.“ 

And then she just ended the call, she knew Kara would otherwise bombard her with questions about Maggie and she didn‘t have time for that because Lena was standing right in front of her patiently waiting, a soft smile on her face and she just wanted to kiss her. 

„Sorry about that, I didn‘t expect Kara to call and I couldn‘t...“, Alex‘s sentence was interrupted by Lena who just leaned in to kiss her. 

„It’s alright, you don’t have to apologize for wanting to talk to your sister.“ Lena said once she pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Alex who smiled back before motioning for the door. 

„Maybe we should go inside?“   
Lena giggled before she said „Of course, follow after me.“ She offered Alex her hand who took it, following after Lena. 

„So I know that we said we would order something but I had a lot of free time today so I kinda decided to cook something, I hope that’s okay with you. If it isn’t just say and we’ll order something instead.“   
Lena said while she opened the door to the highest floor of the building.

Alex’s eyes widened when she stepped into the room. The lights were dimmed, there was a fireplace that was lit and while Lena had said that her home wasn’t cozy Alex would for sure say that it was. She looked over to the table where a few candles were lightened and two plates were on the table. 

„This… did you do all of this?“ Alex whispered tearing up slightly while Lena looked at her concerned.   
„Don’t you like it?“ She asked sounding almost afraid that Alex wouldn’t like it. 

Alex shook her head quickly and said „What no, no Lena it’s perfect.“   
She turned to face Lena who was still looking worried and stepped closer to her before she gently leaned in for a kiss.   
„Thank you, this is really beautiful, I’m glad that you decided against ordering something.“ 

Lena smiled before she whispered „We‘ll have to see if you still glad about that once you‘ve actually eaten some of it.“  
Alex laughed before both of them walked over to the table, sitting down. 

Lena tried to get the Spaghetti from the bowl onto the plate but struggled since she could only use the arm that wasn‘t broken so Alex gently reached for her hand. 

„Let me help you.“ She said smiling before she put the noodles onto Lena‘s plate and then some on her own. 

„This is delicious, I think I don‘t ever want to order food again.“ Alex said once she tasted the meal while she looked at Lena who was most certainly blushing.   
„You really like it?“   
„Of course I do, this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.“

Lena looked like she was going to tear up so Alex quickly reached for her hand, tracing her thumb over Lena‘s hand who closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them again. 

„Maybe we should eat, we don‘t want the food to get cold, do we?“ Alex laughed before she nodded, saying „You‘re probably right.“

They ate in silence, it was comfortable they shared glances occasionally while they heard the fireplace crackle silently. 

Once they were finished with eating Alex gathered the plates and brought them into the kitchen while Lena insisted that it was her job to clean up, which Alex shut down with a „You already cooked and prepared all of this, so at least let me do something, plus your arm is broken, you should rest a bit.“ 

Lena sighed and decided to just wait for Alex on the couch while she put everything in the dishwasher. 

When Alex finally came back from the kitchen she sat down on the couch next to Lena, who quickly leaned against Alex, her head resting on the agent‘s shoulder. 

„Hmm someone‘s in the mood for cuddling, huh?“ Alex said grinning while she put her arm around Lena who just hummed in agreement. 

„Do you want to watch a movie or something?“ Lena asked after a few minutes of silence and Alex nodded so they searched for some romantic comedy on Netflix. Alex got them a blanket to cuddle under and Lena remembered that she still had some popcorn. 

„So how was your day?“ Alex asked once they were tugged into the blanket, the movie playing in the background.   
„Well my assistant basically threw me out of my company so I had a lot of free time that I spent with cooking for you.“   
Lena said an amused smirk on her fave while Alex had to hold back in order not to burst out laughing.   
„Your assistant is allowed to throw you out?“ 

„Well she had some good points why I shouldn‘t be at work, so I kind of gave in.“   
Alex grinned before she said „Oh so you give in easily?“

Lena‘s face went red in an instant and she stuttered „Uh... I, I mean not, I don‘t think... that‘s not what I meant.“  
Alex laughed cuddling against her whispering „It‘s alright, I knew what you meant, I was just teasing.“ 

„You‘re lucky that you‘re so pretty, otherwise...“, Lena stopped her sentence not sure what to say next while Alex smirked, her face inching closer to Lena‘s. 

„Otherwise what?“ She asked still smirking her lips now dangerously close to Lena‘s.   
„Otherwise I‘ll be forced to kiss you.“ Lena replied, trying to breathe evenly.   
„Hmm maybe you should do that.“ Alex whispered before Lena finally pulled her in.


	21. Chapter 21.

It was hours later they were still watching movies, both of them ignoring the clock.  
At some point Alex fell asleep, her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena reached for the tv remote and turned the tv off before she looked at Alex who was sleeping peacefully.   
She still couldn’t believe her luck. If anyone had told her a few weeks ago that she would fall for someone eventually she would’ve laughed in their face yet here she was, happier than she thought was possible. 

She never would’ve guessed that she would be able to find love someday, she most certainly didn’t expect it to come in form of Alex Danvers who didn’t even seem like her biggest fan in the beginning. 

Lena reached for another blanket, she didn’t wanted Alex to get cold.   
The agent looked cute and peaceful, much more relaxed than she did when she was awake and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

In that moment Lena knew that there was no one else she would rather be with and that she would fight for their relationship if she needed to. 

She slipped under the blanket with Alex, she didn’t want to leave her alone on the couch and she sure as hell wouldn’t wake her up, she would survive one night on the couch together.

Sleep came over her easily, in fact a lot easier than usually and maybe sleeping next to Alex was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

When Alex woke up the next morning Lena was still asleep on top of her.   
Alex smiled before she moved a strand of hair out of Lena’s face. 

She thought about getting up but that would’ve wakened up Lena as well and she was sleeping so peacefully that Alex didn’t want to interrupt her sleep.

She tried to reach for her phone that was laying on the couch table, but couldn’t reach it which resulted in her realizing that she didn’t know what time it was. 

She might’ve been director of the DEO at the moment but Alex knew pretty damn well that she couldn’t afford to be late to work.   
Heavyhearted Alex shifted her body, causing Lena to wake up. 

„Hey there, I’m sorry about waking you up, but I think I need to get to work.“ Alex said as silently as possible while Lena blinked sleepily.   
„Hmmm it’s alright.“ She mumbled before she closed her eyes again. 

Alex smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead before she whispered.   
„I’ll call you later, okay?“   
„Sure, see you later.“ Lena replied so silently that it was almost incomprehensible. Alex smiled before she grabbed her phone, checking the time. 

She still had thirty minutes until work would start, which meant that if she hurried up a bit she could still run home, shower and change into new clothes. 

She noticed the twenty unread messages Kara had sent her and decided to answer them once she was at the DEO.  
Since Alex wasn’t sure if Lena would still remember her saying goodbye when she would wake up, she grabbed a little piece of paper and scribbled down a short message that she would call her later that day before she left. 

It felt good what she had with Lena right now, she knew that it was really soon after Maggie and she felt a bit bad about moving on this quickly but she felt truly happy to have Lena in her life, she made her feel safe, like she belonged again, like maybe this time she wouldn’t be left behind again. 

Alex looked at her watch she still had time she could make it if she tried, a quick shower and a change of clothes and then she would head to the DEO where Lucy was probably already waiting for her. 

She did show up in time and was greeted by Lucy who seemed to be in a really good mood.   
„Slept good?“, Alex asked while Lucy hummed some kind of melody that Alex didn’t recognize.   
„Not really, had a really good morning coffee though. Want some?“ Lucy asked offering a cup to Alex.   
„If it impacts my mood like this I won’t say no.“ Alex replied grinning taking the cup from the shorter brunette.   
„We’re in for a long day, Danvers. We have a few new rookies that need to start their training, we could go and watch them suffer and there has been a minor alien sighting that could possibly turn out to be related to a relict thief, maybe we should send one or two teams out to take a look at that, the file is already in our office waiting for you on your desk.“  
„Wow you‘re sure that‘s just coffee and not some magical energy potion?“ Alex asked while she took a sip from the hot liquid.   
„Pretty sure.“, Lucy replied winking at her before she started to walk over towards their office while Alex followed after her, greeting Winn on her way over. 

She sat down at her desk and took the file Lucy had talked about while the shorter woman sat down on the little couch they had in their office. 

„Do you think we should send James along with the team to be safe?“ Alex asked once she went through the whole file looking up at Lucy who was reading a book. 

„Might be a good idea, I‘ll call him what time do we want to send the team out?“   
Alex looked up at the clock before she replied. 

„Ask him if he‘s busy at CatCo and if he isn‘t then he can come over right now otherwise we‘ll send out the team now and he can join them in one or two hours.“   
Lucy nodded before she grabbed her phone to call James. 

„When does the training for the rookies start?“ Alex asked quietly while Lucy waited for James to take the call.   
Lucy held up her hand while she said „Hey James, are you busy right now?“ 

Alex grinned before she gave Lucy a sign that she would go to the training room. Lucy nodded while she continued to talk to James. 

Alex grabbed her now half empty coffee cup and headed over to the door, leaving the office quietly since she didn‘t want to interrupt the phone call. 

She remembered that Kara had left her messages and that maybe she should give her at least some kind of response since she had just hung up on her the previous night. On the other hand she couldn‘t call Kara now because Kara would ask about what had happened with Maggie and who she was dating now and Alex wanted to avoid that topic at work, especially since Lucy could eventually hear and while they had agreed that Lucy was going to try and accept the fact that Alex was friends with Lena, she would surely not be okay with them actually dating. 

In the end she decided to write a short message and tell Kara that she would explain later even though she wasn‘t sure if she wanted Kara to know about her and Lena. 

„What‘s on your mind?“ Alex hadn‘t noticed that Lucy caught up to her and almost dropped her phone before she whirled around to the brunette who was smirking. 

„Why are you so jumpy?“   
„Uhh nothing.“ Alex said quickly, probably a bit too quick since Lucy raised her eyebrow obviously not believing a single word.   
„If you say so.“ She said luckily dropping the topic. 

„Come on let‘s go otherwise we‘ll miss half of the training session.“   
„Who‘s in charge of the training today?“ Alex asked while she continued typing the message for Kara, shielding her phone display from Lucy‘s view.   
„Vasquez, so we‘re going to have a lot of fun.“ Lucy said while Alex laughed.   
„Which cannot be said for the rookies.“ Lucy shrugged her shoulders before she said „Well it could be worse.“  
Alex looked at her with a questioning look seeing a smirk appear on Lucy‘s face. 

„They could have you as a trainer.“   
Alex gasped before she hit Lucy‘s shoulder.   
„Watch what you‘re saying Lane.“  
„Is that a threat, Agent Danvers?“ Lucy said in a joking tone while she opened the door to the training center, letting Alex step inside first.   
„You‘d like that, wouldn‘t you?“  
„You threatening me? Not really on my wishlist.“ Lucy said grinning before she sat down on one of the benches while she waved at Vasquez. 

Alex sat down next to her gazing at her phone. Kara hadn‘t read the message yet. She wondered if Lena was already awake or if she was still sleeping. 

She had probably left for work by now, if her assistant didn‘t throw her out again. She thought about writing her a message but it seemed a bit risky since Lucy was right next to her and beside that she didn‘t want to distract Lena from working in any way which meant that she would have to wait until later. 

„You‘re not watching, why did you want to come here in the first place?“ Lucy said eying her a hint of suspicion in her eyes. 

„Sorry I‘m fully concentrated now.“ Alex said trying to focus on the training that was going on in front of them. 

„Do you want to tell me what‘s going on or are you going to keep on pretending that you‘re not hiding something from me?“

Alex tried to stay as calm as possible, she needed to find some logical explanation on why she was behaving strangely without actually telling Lucy what was going on.   
„I‘m just waiting for a reply from Kara, I had to end a call with her yesterday because the delivery service arrived earlier than I expected and I think that now she‘s worried because I hung up.“

Lucy looked skeptically and Alex was almost certain that she didn’t believe a word she had said when Lucy replied   
“Seriously Danvers, that’s why you’re so worried? I’m sure she isn’t mad at you for eating now and then.” 

Alex sighed, of course Kara wouldn’t be mad about that, she would be mad about her just hanging up on her.   
“You’re probably right.” She said hoping to dodge the topic for good before Lucy would ask more questions that she couldn’t answer honestly. 

Lucy just nodded before she focused back on the training, while Alex tried to do the same only occasionally stealing a look at her phone. 

After the training was absolved Alex wanted to leave but Lucy grabbed her arm motioning to the mattresses on the floor. 

“Care to do a sparring session?” Alex thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging.   
“Yeah sure, why not. Let’s do it, I’m just gonna change into workout clothes, give me a minute.”

Lucy nodded before her phone started ringing.   
“James.” She mouthed and Alex nodded waiting for Lucy to give her more information.   
“Alright we’ll send over another team, yes.” She looked at Alex shaking her head and Alex sighed.   
“Okay James hang in there.” Lucy said before she ended the call. 

“No sparring session?” Alex asked while Lucy replied “No sparring session.”   
“Then let’s go save the team.” Alex said heading for the door. 

“Put together a team, I’ll go talk to Vasquez.” She said looking back at Lucy over her shoulder. 

She could only hope that their other team wasn’t in serious danger and that they could fix things smoothly and without much damage. Maybe now was a good time to write Lena a message and tell her that she probably had to work longer.


	22. Chapter 22.

The mission did go horribly wrong, most of the first team they had sent out was injured when they arrived, James had two broken ribs and even though they were able to arrest the aliens Lucy was limbing a bit while one half of Alex’s face was slightly swollen due to a really hard hit from one of the aliens. 

„You’re on desk duty until your leg is okay again and we won’t send James out if his ribs aren’t fully healed so if anything happens, we’ll send out two teams just to be safe.“ Alex said while she held a bag of ice against her face.

„Excuse me you can’t just tell me to do desk duty, we’re co-directors.“ Lucy protested but Alex shot her a glare and she went silent. 

„As long as you’re limbing you’re not going out in the field, you could get hurt more if you’re not fully able to move and if you are in danger the whole team is.“ 

Lucy sighed before she muttered „Fine.“ shooting Alex a glare who just ignored it. 

Alex looked at her watch, it wasn‘t that late she could still go to Lena‘s place if she left now. 

„Do you have somewhere to be?“ Lucy asked looking at her skeptically. Alex looked away what was she supposed to say? She couldn’t just reply that she had a date with Lena, it was way too soon to tell Lucy on the other hand she didn’t really want Lucy to figure this out on her own so what explanation could she give without giving too much away?  
„Not really, I’m just tired and can’t wait to get home.“ 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and Alex knew that it sounded ridiculous, she was usually the one who came to work first and left last and now she barely made it to work on time and left as soon as possible, so no Lucy surely wasn’t buying her words. 

„Want me to accompany you?“ Lucy asked and Alex mentally cursed herself, there was no way of getting out of this, she needed to think of something and she needed to do it quick. 

„Yeah, that would be nice maybe I should drive you home though, you’re the one with the more serious injury.“ Lucy sighed rolling her eyes before she said „Fine, but I won’t have this injury forever so stop treating me like I’m made of glass or something.“ 

Alex smirked, seemed like she had made it out of the situation safely now she could still go to Lena’s after dropping Lucy off at her home.   
„Are you here with your car or do we have to use the motorcycle?“ Alex asked when they walked out off the DEO.   
„Luckily I took the car this morning. What about your motorcycle?“ Lucy asked while Alex shrugged her shoulders.   
„Walked to work this morning.“  
„Is that why you were so late?“ Lucy asked eying her suspicion evident in her gaze.   
„Yeah, kind of forgot the time.“ Alex replied knowing it was a weak answer but Lucy seemed to just ignore it. 

 

„Will you let me drive?“ Lucy asked already knowing the answer but trying anyways.   
Alex threw her a glance that was answer enough so Lucy sighed and handed the car keys to the taller agent before she got in the passenger seat. 

She knew Alex was lying to her about something, she just wasn‘t sure what she was lying about. Maybe she was meeting up with Lena again, Lucy couldn‘t blame her for not telling her about that. She knew she had been unfair when it came to the youngest Luthor, she just couldn‘t trust the woman and she didn‘t want Alex to get hurt. 

However she would let it go until she thought it was necessary to step in, maybe Alex wasn‘t even meeting up with Lena, maybe she was really just tired. 

The drive was pretty much silent Alex had turned on the radio and some top forty song was currently playing, not that she cared about it much. Alex was concentrated on the road so Lucy just looked out of the window. Her leg hurt and she couldn‘t wait to get into her bed. 

Before she knew it Alex had parked her car in front of her apartment. 

„Want me to help you out?“ Alex asked a soft smile on her lips.   
„Thanks, I think I can manage on my own. What about you, are you walking home?“

Alex shrugged her shoulders before saying „Yeah I guess so. See you at work tomorrow.“ She hugged Lucy before both of them got out of the car, Alex throwing the car keys towards Lucy who caught them with one hand. 

„See you tomorrow.“ Lucy replied before she walked over to her apartment door while Alex turned to walk to her home. 

 

Half an hour later Alex arrived at Lena‘s place. Lena opened the door for her a wide smile on her face.   
„You made i...“, she stopped her sentence her smile dropping „What happened to your face?“   
Alex reached for her eye before she hissed, the alien had really gotten to her face. 

„Oh that‘s... I got into a little fight on a mission, it‘s really nothing.“ Lena looked at her before she carefully reached for Alex‘s face, her finger slowly gliding over the bruise.   
„Come inside, we‘ll take a closer look at that in a few seconds.“ She said slowly pulling her hand back, offering it to Alex who smiled and took her hand. 

„Want something to cool your face?“ Lena asked once they sat on the couch.   
„Way to boost a girl‘s confidence. Do I look so horrible?“ Alex asked joking while Lena shook her head quickly. 

„No, god no it just looks like it hurts.“ Alex smiled softly leaning against Lena before whispering „Hmm it‘s alright, I swear. How‘s your arm?“   
„Hurts, and it‘s a bit complicated to do stuff but apart from that it‘s okay. Do you want something to eat?“  
„You don‘t have to make me something, I‘m just fine with cuddling with you.“

Lena smirked before she said „Alex Danvers are you telling me that you‘re a cuddling person?“ Alex felt her cheeks reddening while she tried to get out an answer. 

„Oh... uh yeah well I guess, I probably am.“ Lena smiled pulling her closer with her healthy arm.   
„I‘m really glad that you are. Did you talk to Kara?“ Alex looked at her before asking „Not since yesterday, why?“ 

Lena bit her lip before she replied hesitantly.   
„I don‘t know I felt like I interrupted your call yesterday, I don‘t want to get in between, I know how close you are so I guess I just feel bad that you had to end the call because of me.“ Lena looked at Alex uncertainly while Alex smiled softly. 

„Hey don‘t worry about it, you‘re not getting between us and you have no reason to feel bad I decided to hang up on her. If you want to we can call her right now?“ 

Alex was surprised by her own suggestion, she wasn‘t even sure if that was a good idea did she want Kara to know about Lena and her?   
„Are you serious?“ Lena asked surprised even though she didn‘t seem opposed by the idea.   
„Only if that‘s alright for you, if you don‘t want Kara to know about us yet then I fully understand.“ Alex replied still smiling while she wrapped her arm around Lena‘s waist waiting for Lena to make a decision. 

 

Lena wasn‘t sure what to say, did she want Kara to know, was she ready to make things with Alex kind of official? Would Kara be okay with them dating?

On the other hand she kind of really wanted Kara to know because if they told someone it would be real, it wouldn‘t just be their little secret anymore. 

„Okay we‘ll do it.“ Lena said finally making Alex smile before she kissed Lena‘s cheek. 

„Okay I‘ll see if she‘s available for face time.“ Alex said grabbing her phone dialing Kara, while Lena suddenly stood up. 

„Changed your mind?“ Alex asked while Lena shook her head. „No, just getting some water, maybe you want to talk to her on your own first?“ Alex hesitated but then nodded and replied „Sounds like a good idea.“ before she hit the phone button while Lena walked towards the kitchen to get the water. 

 

It took a few seconds but suddenly Kara appeared on the display.   
„Alex, hey!“ Kara said excitedly before she said „What happened to your face?“   
Alex sighed before saying „You know how work is.“ 

Kara nodded before she said „So care to explain what‘s going on with Maggie?“  
Even though she probably should’ve expected the question Alex was kind of thrown back by it. 

„There is no Maggie anymore, she got a job opportunity that she couldn‘t deny so she moved and that‘s pretty much it. Actually that‘s not why I wanted to talk to you though...“ 

Kara looked at her like she had lost her mind and Alex couldn‘t really be mad about it, the last week had been crazy and if anyone would‘ve told her that she would be okay with Maggie leaving after such a short time she‘d probably look like Kara right now. 

„Okay so what do you want to talk about?“ Kara asked obviously still shocked by Alex‘s revelation.   
„Remember the date I mentioned yesterday?“ Alex asked looking up meeting Lena‘s gaze who was leaning against the wall patiently waiting for Alex to give her a sign to come over. 

„Yes, why? Wait where are you?“ Kara asked probably realizing that Alex wasn‘t in her apartment. 

„About that...“ Alex looked up again, motioning for Lena to come over who quickly walked over to her dropping down on the couch.   
„Lena!!“, Kara said excitedly a big smile spreading all over her face. 

„What are you doing at Lena‘s? I didn‘t even know you guys get along.“ Kara said obliviously still grinning widely. 

„Uhm Kara, it‘s Lena...“ Alex said slowly, trying to bring the message across, failing for the second time. 

„I know it‘s Lena, I can see her.“ Kara said excitedly before she turned to look at Lena.   
„I‘m so sorry that I just left without telling you, please don‘t be mad.“ 

Lena blushed before she said „Really, I was a bit hurt but it‘s alright now. And what Alex here was trying to tell you, is that it‘s me who she‘s dating.“

Kara‘s eyes widened before she almost shouted  
„What?!“.


	23. Chapter 23.

„What do you mean you‘re dating?“ Kara asked looking anything but happy. 

„We’re dating, as in dating.“ Alex stated trying to stay calm, she really didn’t like where this seemed to be going and she felt Lena tense up next to her. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

„Lena, could I talk to Alex alone for a minute?“ Kara asked even though it sounded more like a command than a question. 

Lena looked at Alex who nodded silently so the black haired woman stood up tp give the sisters some privacy.   
„I’ll be in the bedroom.“ Lena said to Alex before she left the living room, leaving Alex alone with Kara who looked like she was about to rip her head off. 

„What the hell were you thinking she‘s my best friend.“ Kara hissed once they were on their own. 

Alex was taken aback by the sudden outburst, she certainly didn’t expect Kara to be mad at her, but two could surely play.

„Yes your best friend that you just abandoned!“ She replied sarcastically throwing Kara a challenging glance, she wasn’t going to let Kara ruin this for her, not when she felt really good about being with Lena. 

„That‘s no reason for you to take advantage of her, you can‘t just go and use her like that!“ Kara almost shouted angrily looking at her accusingly. 

„Excuse me what are you implying here?“ Alex asked, trying to stay calm but failing horribly. Why was Kara attacking her like that, it wasn’t like she had planned to fall for Lena, it came unexpectedly but she surely didn’t have any bad intentions.

„You‘re heartbroken because of Maggie and now you desperately want to fill that space and you‘re using Lena to drown your real feelings, this isn‘t fair to her, you can‘t take advantage of her like that.“ Kara said angrily shooting her a glare that made Alex almost glad that they weren’t talking in person and that heat vision didn’t work through the phone. What the hell was Kara’s problem, she wasn’t playing with Lena’s feelings, she would never do that and the fact that Kara accused her of doing such a thing really stung.

„I am not taking advantage of anyone, she makes me feel safe, she makes me feel like she won‘t leave me like everyone else does so don‘t you dare tell me that I am using her, because that‘s exactly what you did, Kara. You wanted to be her friend and when you had a problem you ran to her and then you just dropped her and left without any explanation, so I‘m pretty sure that I am not the one who should be criticized when it comes to relations with Lena.“

She didn’t mean to hurt Kara with what she was saying but Alex felt like Kara needed to hear it in order to realize that she was wrong, however Kara didn’t seem to get the message she was trying to convey. Kara’s eyes narrowed dangerously and after staring at Alex for a while she suddenly bursted out „You stole her away from me!“

Alex took a deep breath, what were they, five years old? Kara could be so childish at times, this wasn’t a tug of war, this was about her feelings, about her relationship with Lena and she wouldn’t let Kara destroy that. 

„What the hell Kara, she doesn‘t belong to you. Lena can decide on her own what she wants and I‘m pretty sure that she‘s still your friend, so no I didn‘t steal her away from you., if she’s mad at you or doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore that is on you because you dropped her when you ran away.“

„How can you be so inconsiderate to my feelings, you’re supposed to be my big sister, Alex!“ Kara shouted in a mixture of desperation and anger. 

„I am your sister but you don’t get a say considering my relationship because that’s what it is, Kara. It’s a relationship and frankly I don’t see how you would have anything to command here. What I have with Lena has nothing to do with your friendship so stop acting like it does. I really want you to be okay with this, but if you aren’t it won’t change anything between Lena and me.“

„You can’t just expect me to be fine with this, I am not okay with it, you’re going to hurt her!“ Kara said while Alex shook her head. 

„I’m not going to discuss this with you right now, I was looking forward to a cozy evening and I really thought that you would be happy for us and if you need time then I get it, which is why I think we should end this conversation now.“

Alex felt hurt by what Kara had said to her, her own sister thought that she wasn’t genuine about her feelings for Lena, she had hoped that Kara would be okay with them dating, she certainly didn’t expected her to be mad at her. 

„Fine, just try not to do anything stupid.“ Kara said glaring at her.   
Alex just ended the call, she wasn’t in the mood to say more to Kara, right now she just felt tired. 

 

„Alex?“ Alex who had just sat on the couch since she ended the call with Kara looked up, meeting Lena’s worried gaze.

„What happened, is Kara mad at me?“ Lena asked sitting down next to Alex who just shook her head silently.   
„You don’t want to talk about it, do you?“ Lena asked leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder who sighed before she embraced the CEO. 

They stayed like that for a while until Alex slowly pulled back looking into Lena’s eyes.   
„She isn’t mad at you, she’s mad at me.“ Lena’s eyes widened and she said shocked „What? Why would she be mad at you? You’ve done nothing wrong.“ 

„Well neither have you, but yet here we are.“ Alex said sighing before she realized that she didn’t really answer Lena’s question. 

„She thinks that I’m going to hurt you.“   
Lena raised an eyebrow before she asked „And you would do that because…?“ 

„Kara has this idea that I am really crushed about my previous relationship, which is admittedly true, I still feel sad about Maggie and how couldn’t I, I wanted to marry her and she put her career over that, which I can’t really blame her for but it still hurts, but this isn’t the point right now. I might feel hurt and sad about that but it has nothing to do with my feelings for you. Kara thinks, that I’m just trying to forget about Maggie and that I’m playing with your feelings in order to get over it, but I need you to believe me that this isn’t why I’m with you, you’re not just my rebound, you’re so much more than that. You swept me of my feet when I had no one left in my life, you came in when I thought that I was completely on my own and you got me in a way nobody else could because you know what it feels like to be left behind and I am so incredibly glad that we’re taking this chance to get to know each other better and I really want this relationship to grow and see where it will take us. So please Lena, tell me that you believe me.“ 

They both had tears in their eyes and Lena couldn’t even say anything so she just nodded before she leaned her forehead against Alex’s. 

Alex started to cry, the whole argument with Kara had gotten to her way more than she wanted to admit, she hated it to fight with Kara and it stung that her sister didn’t approve of her feelings for Lena. 

„Shhh it’s alright, I believe you.“ Lena whispered hugging Alex while trying to calm her down.   
„I’m here and I’m not leaving, I promise.“ She continued when Alex didn’t stop sobbing. Her heart broke for the woman in her arms, she had gone through so much during the last week, pretty much everyone she loved had left her behind and she had stress at work and now her sister had started a fight that was completely unnecessary in Lena’s eyes. 

„Give me your phone.“ She said after Alex had calmed down a little bit, earning a confused look from the shorter haired woman. 

„Why?“ Alex asked wiping away the tears.   
„I’m going to talk to Kara and tell her that she had no right to treat you like this.“ 

„Lena, you don’t have to…“ Alex said weakly but she already knew that it wouldn’t change Lena’s mind, she wanted to talk to Kara so she would do it, if she knew someone who was stubborn then it was Lena. She gave Lena the phone and the CEO stood up. 

„Are you okay on your own for a few minutes?“ She asked and Alex nodded so Lena left the room, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. 

 

„What do you want?“ Kara’s voice sounded frosty and Lena flinched a little bit when she heard it, she didn’t want to imagine how Alex had felt when the words were directed at her. 

„It’s me.“ Lena stated calmly, waiting for Kara to catch up.

„Oh…“ was all that Kara said and Lena waited for a few seconds before she decided to talk again. 

„You can’t talk to Alex like that, I appreciate that you want to protect my feelings, but this isn’t the right way to do it. I’m an adult and I don’t need your protection, certainly not when it comes to my relationships. What you said really hurt Alex and to be honest it hurt me as well. You don’t know anything about what we have built since you left Kara, you can’t just start judging it like you did, I get that you’re trying to be protective but this is not the right way. She’s your sister if you want to protect someone it should be her, not me.“  
Lena stopped talking waiting for Kara to reply who had stayed silent trough her little speech. 

„I didn’t want to hurt Alex’s feelings, I’m just worried that she’s not as over Maggie as she thinks she is and I don’t want you to get hurt in the process.“ The blonde finally said and Lena sighed. 

„What went on between Alex and Maggie is their thing, I know what happened between them and I know that Alex still feels sad about it and I am okay with that, I understand that her feelings for Maggie can’t just magically disappear that’s not how it works, but I also want to give this a chance since it feels right. We might not need your approval Kara, but Alex is your sister and she loves you, so I am pretty sure that she needs you to be okay with this.“  
Lena said hoping to convince Kara. 

„What if I’m not?“ Kara asked sounding very skeptical.   
„Then we’ll have to live with that, I can’t force you to be okay with it, I’m just asking you to try for the sake of our friendship.“

Kara took a deep breath before she silently said.   
„I guess I shouldn’t be the one to judge in the first place since I hurt you pretty bad on my own, didn’t I?“ 

Lena bit her lip before saying „Yeah you kind of did, but I get your motivation, you didn’t do it to hurt me.“

„Same goes for Alex, she isn’t dating you to hurt you.“ Kara said silently before she whispered „I’m such an idiot.“ 

Lena laughed lightly before she said „Do you want to talk to her?“ 

„Tell her that I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin the rest of your evening. Thanks for talking some sense into me, Lena.“ Kara said and Lena smiled. 

„You’re welcome. I have to hang up now, I left Alex behind on the couch when I went to call you and I don’t want her to be on her own for too long.“ 

„Okay, goodbye Lena.“

„Bye Kara.“ Lena replied before she hung up and turned the phone off before she went back to the living room where Alex was lying on the couch, watching a sci-fi movie that Lena couldn’t identify. 

„Did she shout at you as well?“ Alex asked as soon as she saw Lena who shook her head. 

„No, she’ll call you tomorrow but she asked me to tell you that she’s sorry for behaving like a jerk and I’m sure that she’s going to apologize the next time she calls you.“

Alex smiled halfheartedly before she pulled Lena who was standing in front of her closer. 

„Enough talk about Kara, I want to enjoy this evening with you.“   
„Cuddle time?“ Lena asked smiling and Alex nodded grinning before replying „Cuddle time.“


	24. Chapter 24.

„I really want to stay like this forever but I need to get to work, Lucy will get suspicious if I come to work late again.“ Alex said while she bit into the croissant Lena had handed her.   
„I want you to stay here with me forever.“ Lena replied smiling softly at her while she sipped on her coffee. 

„Maybe I can try to be at your office for lunch?“, Alex said smiling at the other woman softly while Lena returned her smile before replying.   
„I’d like that, just text me and I’ll be ready to go.“

„Perks of being your own boss, huh?“ Alex asked grinning before she emptied her coffee cup.   
„It’s certainly one of the benefits.“ Lena stood up to get herself some more coffee, turning around to Alex. 

„Do you want some more?“   
Alex shook her head, she really had to hurry up she knew that she couldn’t hide her relationship with Lena forever, but Lucy didn’t need to know right now, she wanted a few days or weeks just for Lena and herself before she would tell the others, after the fight with Kara the night before she really didn’t feel the need to tell anyone else. 

She feared that the others might react like Kara, or possibly worse even though their anger would probably be directed towards Lena.

„What’s on your mind?“ Lena asked, sitting down again, her hand reaching out for Alex’s, thumb gently tracing over the agent’s hand. 

„Nothing, I’m just worried about what my friends are going to say when I tell them about us.“   
Lena nodded looking down for a second before she met Alex’s gaze biting her lip.  
„I get that, they’re probably not my biggest fans. You don’t have to tell them right now, take as much time as you need, right now I just want to spend time with you, I don’t need us to be official right now even though I hope that at some point we’ll be.“

Alex stood up and leaned over the table to give Lena a kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss before Alex pulled back, a smile tracing her lips as well.   
„I promise that we’ll make things official at some point until then we’ll enjoy our time together. I’ll see you for lunch.“ 

Lena nodded and Alex turned around to go, grabbing her leather jacket before she headed out of the door. 

Lena stayed at the kitchen table for a while, stirring her spoon around in her coffee before she sighed and stood up. 

She had to get ready for work, today Sam wouldn’t send her back home.

Lena grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text message to her assistant, letting her know that she would be there in fifteen minutes before she got ready to go. 

 

Sam was already waiting for her once Lena arrived at L-Corp, a very large file was in her hand and Lena already felt like that file was bad news.   
„Good morning, that‘s for me?“ Lena said, pointing to the file while Sam nodded, before she said „Yes, it got delivered earlier.“ 

„Did you open it?“ Lena asked reaching out for the file while Sam shook her head.   
„No it‘s confidential, thought you should be the one to open it.“  
Lena nodded and took the file before she looked at Sam. 

„I‘ll be in my office, looking through this. Can you make sure that no one interrupts me for the next few hours?“ 

„Of course, any meetings you want me to schedule?“   
Lena looked at the file for a few seconds, it would take a while, she had a pretty good idea what this file was and she might not even be able to make it in time for lunch with Alex. 

„No, but if Agent Danvers should show up here, let her into my office.“ 

Sam nodded with a slight smile before she returned to her desk, Lena heading for her office to go through the file that was already giving her a headache despite the fact that she didn‘t even open it up to this point. 

She sat down on the couch, carefully removing the confidential sign before she opened the file. 

„Okay let‘s get through with this.“ Lena said sighing skipping over the first page. 

 

She must‘ve gotten lost reading the file at some point, so Lena was kind of startled when there was a knock on her office door. She slammed the file shut, shuffling it under a few other files on her couch table before she said „Come in.“

The door opened and Alex peeked inside.   
„Hey, your assistant said I can just go through. You didn‘t reply to my message, are we still up for lunch?“ 

The agent was smiling even though she looked a little bit uncertain. 

„Shit, I‘m sorry, I got caught up with work and must‘ve missed the message.“ Lena said grabbing her phone, only now noticing the message from Alex.

„So no lunch?“ Alex asked obviously trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed but failing to do so.   
„No, we‘re going for lunch I just need to lock those files away, I‘ll be out in a minute.“  
Lena said, pointing towards the files in front of her, even though she just needed to lock away one particular file. 

„Okay, I‘ll wait outside.“ Alex said, her smile now genuine. 

Once the door closed Lena got up quickly, taking the files into her hand before she moved over to her safe, typing in the combination before she placed the files inside, closing the safe again. 

She needed to get through the file today, maybe she should‘ve told Alex that they couldn‘t go to lunch but she really didn‘t want to disappoint the brunette. 

She grabbed her bag that stood beside the couch, heading for the lobby where Alex was waiting for her. 

„Ready to go?“ Alex asked smiling once she saw Lena and Lena smiled back, nodding before she turned to Sam who looked up from her laptop in that moment. 

„I’ll be out for one or two hours, only call me if there’s something really important.“, Lena said while Sam nodded with a smile.

 

They went to a little Italian restaurant, luckily there weren’t many people in it, after all they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps for a little longer. They slipped into one of the little booths and a waiter brought them menu cards. 

„What did you tell Lucy?“ Lena asked once they had ordered their food.   
„That I was going out for lunch.“ Alex said smiling putting her hand onto Lena’s.   
„And she just let you go with that?“ Lena asked grinning while Alex shrugged her shoulder.   
„She probably knew I was going to lunch with you, but she didn’t say anything if that’s what you’re asking.“ Alex replied. 

„So what have you been up to?“ Alex asked while Lena’s eyes widened, thinking back to the file that was in her safe. 

„Uhhh nothing much, the usual stuff, paperwork.“ She replied quickly, perhaps a bit too quick since Alex looked at her thoughtfully, which probably meant that the brunette didn’t believe her. 

„If you don’t want to talk about it or can’t talk about it, say it, I understand.“ Alex said after she looked at Lena silently for a while.   
Lena sighed before she nodded replying „Yeah that’s pretty much it.“   
„Is everything alright, you‘re acting kind of weird?“ Alex asked, sounding really worried now. 

Lena wasn‘t sure how to respond, she couldn‘t tell Alex about the file, which was the reason why things weren‘t exactly okay but Alex was worried and she had to at least give her some kind of explanation. 

„It‘s really nothing, I‘m just a bit stressed about work today which is why I‘m really happy that I am here with you right now, so let‘s just switch the topic and actually enjoy our lunch, okay?“   
Lena said lightly squeezing Alex‘s hand to reassure her, causing Alex to smile lightly. 

The waiter reemerged from the kitchen, bringing them their food before he left them on their own again. They ate their meal in comfortable silence, stealing glances at the other here and then, both of them smiling when they caught the others gaze. 

After finishing their main course they were about to order dessert when Lena‘s phone rung. 

„Sorry, I have to get this.“ Lena said looking at Alex apologetic, who quickly replied „No worries, I know how important your work is.“

Lena smiled softly at her, she really hit the jackpot with Alex, she was loving, caring and understood her in a way that no one else before her ever did. 

The phone rung again, reminding Lena that she had yet to accept the call, which she quickly did. 

„Sam what is it?“ Lena listened to Sam who informed her that she had to squeeze in a very important meeting and that Lena had to get back to the company within the next fifteen minutes. Lena sighed and assured Sam that she would make it in time before she looked up at Alex who was still smiling at her, reminding her of exactly how much she didn‘t want to leave. 

„I‘m so sorry but I have to run, important meeting came up and I can‘t miss it. I‘ll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?“ Lena said while grabbing her purse to pull out the money for the restaurant bill.   
Alex took her hand, making Lena gaze up into her eyes again.   
„Relax, it‘s alright, you go to your meeting, I will pay this time.“   
Lena smiled again, she really didn‘t deserve this woman. 

„You‘re the best. I‘ll call you.“ She got up and quickly kissed Alex before she headed back to L-Corp, reminding herself that she also still had to deal with the file that lied heavily in her safe, but she would worry about that later.


	25. Chapter 25.

Alex actually headed to work early the next morning, she wondered if Lucy was already there.   
Since she was really early she stopped at the little coffee shop that was right down the road from the DEO, getting a coffee for Lucy and herself before she continued her way to the DEO. 

When she arrived there actually were quiet a few agents gathered already which was unusual but she didn‘t spent too much thought on it, until Winn greeted her with a worried look. 

„What that all about?“ She asked while his expression changed more into a deer caught in the headlights look. 

„What‘s what about? I didn‘t do anything!“ He said defensively raising his hands slightly to emphasize his words. 

„What‘s going on Winn?“ Alex asked while he sighed. 

„Just go to the office, Lucy is already waiting for you.“ He avoided Alex‘s gaze at all costs, Alex could tell and it wasn‘t a good sign.   
She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled „Fine, if you don‘t tell me I guess I‘ll have to find out on my own.“ before she headed to Lucy‘s office. 

She knocked at the door, maybe a little bit harsh but she didn‘t really care about that. 

„Come in.“ she heard Lucy and she could already tell from by sound of the other woman‘s voice that she was incredibly stressed out. 

Her day had been good so far and Alex really didn‘t want that circumstance to change, but she knew that once she stepped into the office her day and her good mood would go downhill. Whatever Lucy wanted to talk about, it certainly wasn‘t a good thing and she was not looking forward to finding out what this was all about. 

The brunette took a deep breath before she opened the door, entering the office. 

Lucy sat in her chair, looking intently at something on her computer, only glancing up for a second, acknowledging that Alex had entered, before she focused on the computer in front of her again. 

Alex decided to just sit down while Lucy was so busy, it would do no good to interrupt whatever it was that Lucy was observing. 

Five minutes passed, five minutes that felt more like five hours to Alex, five minutes in which Lucy blankly stared at whatever was in front of her, gaze hardening as time passed on. Alex started to get nervous but she knew better than to interrupt Lucy‘s investigation. 

Finally Lucy looked up, her gaze softening when she met Alex‘s gaze before it shifted to something else, Alex identified it as some kind of worry laced with a hint of remorse which made the taller agent feel uneasy. 

„I need to talk to you.“ Lucy finally stated while Alex nodded before replying „Winn told me so.“  
„Did he mention about what?“ Lucy asked, looking a lot more nervous suddenly. 

„No, but judging from the look you‘re giving me right now it can‘t be good.“ Alex stated, she really wanted to lighten up the heavy mood but she didn‘t really feel like joking right now. 

„Okay I need you to listen to me and I need you to not freak out or scream at me or anything like that, just listen and look what I have to show you, you can comment on it once I‘m finished, deal?“  
Alex shrugged her shoulders before she said „Sure, you‘re kinda scaring me right now, so please just tell me what this is about.“ 

Lucy took a deep breath like she was bracing herself for the following words. 

„Last night we got hints that there is an underground fight going on between two different alien groups and while this is really unsettling this isn‘t the worst part. There was an attack last night one of the groups attacked the place the other group was staying in. Several of them were killed, Alex.“ Lucy said quickly looking up at Alex who nodded to ensure that Lucy knew that she was still listening. 

„We traced back where the attacker group has their lair, it‘s an old warehouse and that‘s where our real problem starts. The team I sent out was able to get a hold of some of the weapons that were used in the attack. They had technologies we‘ve never even heard of, there are no records about technology like that, but the ones we could trace back to a developer all came out with the same outcome.“ 

Lucy made a pause which Alex used  
„Don‘t say it, I know what you‘re about to say. There has to be another explanation.“  
„Alex...“ Lucy said more gently than Alex would‘ve expected her to but it really didn‘t help her in that moment.   
„It‘s L-Corp technology, there‘s no doubt in that, I‘m really sorry.“ 

„Oh are you now?“ Alex asked, knowing that it was uncalled for, instantly regretting what she said when she saw the hurt look on Lucy‘s face. 

„I‘m sorry I didn‘t mean to snap at you, but there has to be another explanation, I‘m sure Lena had nothing to do with any of this.“   
Alex said her gaze trained on Lucy who shifted uncomfortably. 

„We have video material, Alex. She was there at the warehouse, two times over the last week, I checked the videos three times, Winn is still rerunning test about a possible manipulation for the fourth time now, there‘s no way she wasn‘t involved in this. I‘m sorry, I know that she‘s your friend and that you trusted her but we have proof and I have to arrest her, I was just waiting with the arrest until I told you.“

Alex‘s gaze turned cold and her voice sounded almost unrecognizable when she said „Show me.“  
Lucy nodded motioning for her to come over to her side of the desk which Alex did, dragging a chair with her to sit down next to Lucy who was clicking at a video file, skipping around until she found what she was looking for. 

Alex leaned closer to the monitor, watching the video. It was good quality and there really wasn‘t a doubt who she was looking at, it was Lena, even someone who just saw Lena in the news now and then could testify that it was Lena, it was so evident that she felt sick. 

„Put it on the big display.“ Alex whispered while Lucy sighed and said „Alex, it‘s not going to change anyt...“ 

„Lucy please just do it.“ Alex interrupted her, sounding so desperate that Lucy gave in, even though both of them knew that it wouldn‘t change anything. 

There was a knock at the door and Lucy stopped the video before saying „Come in.“  
Winn peeked through the gap before he stepped inside, throwing a quick glance at Alex. 

„Fourth test showed the same results as the three previous ones did, no sign of manipulation. I can try again if you want me to, but I pretty much tried everything and I don‘t think that‘s the outcome will change.“ he whispered the last part before he threw Alex an apologetic look before he quickly looked back at Lucy who was biting her lip. 

It was quiet surprising for Alex how torn her co director seemed about this, she actually felt like Lucy was trying to believe that Lena didn‘t do anything this time around, which was huge since until that point Lucy had been quick to judge Lena without ever getting to know her and now she held back even though there was pretty telling evidence against the youngest Luthor. 

„Do one more, maybe you find something.“ Lucy said to Alex‘s surprise and Winn appeared to be surprised as well even though he was quick to hide it with a „If you want me to, sure.“

He disappeared again, leaving Alex and Lucy behind in a deafening silence.   
„Could you please say something?“ Lucy said when she couldn‘t stand the silence any longer. 

Alex looked up from where she was sitting whispering „What do you want me to say?“  
Lucy bit her lip before she shrugged her shoulders. 

„You know that I have to arrest her for this?“ It was a rhetorical question, they both knew that. Of course Lucy had to arrest Lena, even if the video would unexpectedly turn out to be manipulated, at this point all evidence pointed to Lena, there wasn‘t really any way to deny it and Alex knew it. 

„Listen Alex, I was supposed to arrest her right when I found out, yet I waited to tell you.“ Lucy said.   
„I know and I have to thank you for that. I can‘t believe that it‘s real, Lucy. It can‘t be her, she wouldn‘t do this, we just had lunch yesterday, it can‘t be.“ 

Lucy looked at Alex worriedly, she was pretty sure that the other woman was on the verge of tears and she really felt sorry about the whole situation but she had to be professional about this, even if it almost killed her to see Alex like this. 

„Is there anything you can tell me that might be helpful?“ Lucy asked softly, trying not to upset Alex anymore than she probably already was. 

„She tried to call me yesterday around 6pm, but I was busy then and when I saw it, it was really late so I wanted to call her back this afternoon.“ Alex mumbled defeatedly before she looked at Lucy who quickly scribbled down what Alex had just said onto a notepad. 

„Do I have your okay?“ Lucy asked uncertainly.   
„Do what you have to do, just please don‘t make me come with you to arrest her.“ Alex whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Lucy just nodded lightly touching Alex‘s shoulder before she turned around and left the office, leaving Alex behind, still staring at the video.


	26. Chapter 26.

„Damn it! This can‘t be true.“ Lucy shouted angrily, slamming the office door shut behind her. 

Her gaze softened once she saw Alex who was asleep on the couch. She sighed before she plopped down onto her chair, reopening the video file that Alex had probably closed after they had headed out to arrest Lena. 

She saw a little sticky note on her computer, she identified the handwriting as Winn’s and tried to decipher the note, coming to the conclusion that the final test of the video had the same outcome as the previous ones. 

Lucy turned her chair around and looked at Alex who was still asleep.

Lucy sighed she hated that this was happening, she knew that Alex cared for Lena, she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between them but she didn’t like it. 

Not that it mattered right now, because right now Alex was hurting, again and it made her worry. Alex was tough, she knew that but the constant betrayal of her loved ones would mess with everyone, that included Alex.

She didn’t want her to get hurt which was the reason that she didn’t want Alex to be friends with Lena in the first place. She hated that she was right, her initial skeptical behavior towards everything related to Lena might have stemmed from a slight feeling of jealousy and a little selfish part of her had hoped that Lena would mess up but now that this seemed to be the case she felt truly terrible about it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex who turned on the couch before she blinked, looking around a bit disoriented. 

„Hey there.“, Lucy said softly a hint of a smile stealing its way onto her face.   
„Where is she?“ Alex asked and Lucy felt the jealousy come up again.   
„God knows where.“ She hissed while Alex’s eyes widened.  
„What are you trying to say?“ She asked meeting Lucy’s gaze. 

„Her place was empty, well not empty most of her stuff was still there, but she wasn’t there and she definitely took some things with her. We also went to L-Corp, she wasn’t there either as you can probably imagine by now. Her assistant was nice enough to let us into the office though. One of our teams is currently trying to get the safe open, another one is looking into her work laptop. Her assistant also mentioned something about a private helicopter, so I checked on that and it turns out that she left in the middle of the night, only problem is that we have no idea where to. She’s flying under the radar now.“

Lucy looked at Alex who had sat up but stayed dangerously silent.   
„Maybe this is all my fault.“ Alex suddenly said earning a confused look from Lucy. 

„I told you that she tried to call me last night, what if she got into some kind of trouble? What if she needed my help and I wasn’t there, what if that’s why she had to leave town?“

„You’re still defending her?“ Lucy asked not even trying to hide the fact that she was mad about it. 

She wasn’t particularly mad at Alex, she was mad at Lena for apparently not being able to do anything wrong in Alex’s eyes. What was it about the Luthor that made Alex believe in her? Why was she still trying to defend her even though all evidence was against her?

„Maybe I should take a few days off, I clearly can’t take part in this investigation.“

„What? Are you sure?“ Lucy was surprised, she knew that she eventually had to pull Alex from the case but she had expected her to put up a fight, she most certainly didn’t expect her to just step down on her own. 

„Yes I am, I cannot be involved in this case. Give me like three days off of work and then I’ll just work on other cases.“

Lucy nodded before she looked at Alex again.   
„What is it that you aren’t telling me?“ She asked carefully studying how the expression on Alex’s face changed. And suddenly Lucy realized why Alex was still sticking up for Lena despite the evidence. 

„You’re in love with her, aren’t you?“ She whispered meeting Alex’s gaze who nodded before she started to cry. 

It felt like a stab to the heart and Lucy wasn’t sure if it was because she had hoped to get a real chance with Alex at some point or due to the fact that Alex seemed to be heartbroken once again, maybe it was a combination of both. 

“It’s alright, come here.” Lucy said gently, pushing back her own feelings for Alex’s sake. 

„I don’t think she could do this Lucy, she wouldn’t.“ Alex whispered once Lucy embraced her into her arms. 

„You saw the evidence, I understand that you don’t want to believe that she could do something like that, but everything we found so far says otherwise.“ Lucy said, trying really hard not to sound impatient or accusing, she didn’t want to hurt Alex more than she already was. 

“I should go home, I can’t be here right now.” Alex said silently, pulling back from the hug which made Lucy immediately miss the feeling of Alex in her arms. 

“I can’t force you to stay here and you’re right, you shouldn’t be involved in this case, but I really don’t want you to be alone right now.”   
Lucy said searching for Alex’s gaze, who was currently looking at anything but Lucy. 

“It’s okay Lucy, it really is. I’ll just go home and call Kara, maybe I can convince her to come back due to the circumstances...”   
Lucy genuinely doubted that Kara would come back anytime soon, but the thought seemed to cheer Alex up a little bit and she really didn’t want to ruin that for the other woman so she forced a smile onto her face and nodded. 

Perhaps Alex really could be successful, they could really use Kara back at the DEO after all, things were slowly starting to fall into place at the DEO again, but Supergirl’s help surely wouldn’t hurt especially while J’onn was still gone and Lucy kind of missed Kara, so Alex trying to convince her sister to come back didn’t seem like the worst plan. 

“Are you sure that you want to go home on your own?” Lucy asked again hoping that Alex had changed her mind and would let her track along, she didn’t want to leave her friend on her own right now, she knew that Alex was probably hurting and a little part of her wanted to use it to possibly get closer to the other woman while the main part of her just wanted Alex to feel better again. 

Alex however didn’t seem to be interested in her plan to come along, since she slowly shook her head before she said   
“I just need to be alone for a bit, I’ll give you a call. Please don’t worry too much about me.” 

Lucy sighed she knew there was no use in arguing any further, if Alex had set her mind on something she surely wasn’t giving it up and she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable so she would have to stay behind at the DEO. 

Alex stood up and said “I’ll see you around.” before she disappeared from the room, leaving Lucy behind. 

“Damn it, Danvers what are you doing to me.” Lucy said silently once the other woman had left before she turned to face her computer again, the video of Lena Luthor still visible on the screen, like she was mocking her. 

She had to find her, she needed to find out where that helicopter went to, there had to be some kind of hint or something they overlooked. 

Lucy looked to the phone, she could call Lena’s assistant and ask her if they could borrow some files, but she seriously doubted that they could easily get access to important files, it had been a huge surprise when the assistant had just allowed them to open the safe. 

Well, technically the safe wasn’t open yet but Lucy hoped that that would change soon and that it would give them some kind of revelation about what was going on. 

Her mind drifted back to Alex and the feeling of jealousy reappeared. What did Alex see in Lena that Lucy couldn’t offer her? They did have fun when they spent the night together, Lucy knew that, so why wasn’t Alex interested in taking things further, why did she decide that it was a better idea to fall for Lena Luthor who seemed to be everything a Luthor family member was supposed to be? And what did Alex being in love with Lena mean? Was it unrequited? Did Lena feel the same way? Judging from the fact that she had just left in the middle of the night, Lucy was pretty sure that she could rule out the second option. Did Lena act like she felt the same way Alex did? It was a possibility, one that Lucy absolutely hated because it possibly meant that things had happened between Alex and Lena and she honestly didn’t want to think about that yet alone picture it. 

“Lucy, the team just called, the safe is op...”, Winn stopped talking and eyed her with a strange look. 

“What’s up with you?” He asked eying her suspiciously and Lucy was really glad that he wasn’t J’onn with his mind reading abilities because her thoughts were currently a mess.   
“Nothing, I’m just worried about Alex. I think this hit her a lot harder than she wants to admit.” 

“Do you want me to go look after her?” Winn asked concern written all over his face.   
“No, she explicitly told me that she needed some time alone, she would kill both of us, if I sent you after her.” 

Winn nodded, both of them knowing that an angry Alex Danvers wouldn’t be good for either of them. 

“So... Miss Luthor’s assistant called, she offered to clear out an office room so that it would be easier for us to look through the files that were in the safe, since she legally can’t let us leave the building with them. Plus she mentioned that she could help going through the files.”

Lucy sighed, great now she would have to spend time at L-Corp which was like the last place on earth where she wanted to spend time, but she wanted to go through the files on her own to make sure that they didn’t oversee anything and if the only legal way to see them was to stay in that god forsaken building then she would do it. 

“Call her back and tell her that I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” Lucy said before she started to pack some stuff to take with her, including her laptop and a portable scanner in case that she needed to scan some of the files.   
Winn left the office again, probably to call Lena’s assistant. 

Meanwhile Alex stepped into Kara’s apartment. She slipped out of her leather jacket before she walked over to the bedroom.   
“Hey, seems like our plan is working.”


	27. Chapter 27.

Lena who was laying on the bed looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Alex who was stepping into the room, coming closer.   
„I really hate lying to Lucy like this, we need to clear your name as fast as possible, I don’t want to lie to her longer than necessary.“ Alex said before she joined Lena on the bed, cuddling against her girlfriend who laid her arm around Alex pulling her a bit closer.

 

Once Lena had gotten back to work the previous day and had solved the problem that Sam had with the scheduling conflict, she had gone back to work through the file that had been bothering her all morning.   
The file was old, like five years old to be exact and it was filled with inventions that her brother never brought to conclusion.   
Lena had been pretty sure that whoever must’ve sent them wanted her to finish those inventions and she was also pretty damn sure that she wouldn’t do it, but with some of the construction plans she could make a few changes and use them for a good matter instead.  
However, she knew as soon as she laid eyes on the file, that it would cause trouble, because in no way it just showed up, someone had intended to send it to her which meant that someone, probably someone from her family, was planning something, something that surely wasn’t good and she had to figure out whatever it was, preferably before she was dragged into something she didn’t want to play a part in.   
She had tried to figure out a way to turn the plans around, she had had a feeling that something was going on for weeks, but now that the file had showed up she was pretty sure that she had been right all along.   
She had spent hours on trying to figure out a way to find out what exactly was going on but every possible situation she played through ended with a dead end.  
At some point she had realized that it would be better to inform Alex about what was going on, the plans from the file seemed too dangerous, they could cause serious damage if someone would really build them and it was too big of a risk to take.   
Lena knew when she needed help and that clearly was the case.   
When Alex didn‘t answer her calls she had panicked a little bit, even though the panic didn‘t last for long because it turned out that Alex had been worried about her and was already in front of the building when Lena had tried to call her.   
They had been busy the whole night, thinking about what to do.   
At some point Sam joined them, they needed help if they were right and Lena was being set up.   
Sam had come up with the idea of Lena „leaving“ in her helicopter and to fly under the radar.   
Of course Lena hadn‘t really been in the helicopter, the pilot was on his own, flying an otherwise completely empty machine and was now probably enjoying his new life somewhere in the Caribbean.   
Meanwhile Alex had called Kara and asked her if Lena could stay at her place for a while, which of course resulted in a lot of questions from her sister, who had ultimately agreed to help them with research.   
Alex could only hope that Lucy really did buy the story of Lena leaving the city and that she wouldn‘t get the idea to search Kara‘s place.   
They left the file in the safe at L-Corp since they had figured that once the DEO would open the safe, they would find it and look through it which would hopefully result in a way to prevent the invention of the weapons.   
Lena had made copies of the plans, in case that she would get an idea how to make some good use of them.   
Sam had instructions to let the DEO agents do their thing and to offer help, in order to stay updated on what was going on.   
Alex had agreed to pull herself from the case that would undoubtedly be opened, this way she could take a few days off to do her own research and to find proof that Lena didn‘t plan anything. 

 

„I‘m sorry that you have to lie to her right now, I just hope that this is all over soon.“ Lena said resting her head on Alex‘s shoulder who nodded silently.   
She wasn‘t sure if it would ever really be over, she loved her job but it was dangerous and Lena‘s family history wasn‘t helping either since a lot of people had it out for the Luthors, including Lena.   
But no matter what, she knew that Lena was someone who was worth it, she liked what they had right now, no matter how complicated it was. She could fight for this, she wanted to fight for this and if it meant that she had to lie to Lucy until they had found proof that Lena was innocent, then she had to do it.  
„There is a video of you visiting a warehouse multiple times during the last weeks.“  
Alex said, looking at Lena who looked back at her, confusion evident in her gaze.   
„Yes, why?“  
„There is an ongoing underground war between two alien groups, the warehouse you visited is the lair of the group that started an attack last night, with L-Corp technology.“  
„I’m sorry, what?“ Lena asked, wide eyed and if the situation hadn’t been completely serious, Alex probably would’ve started laughing because she looked pretty damn adorable when she was confused.   
„There has to be some kind of explanation on how they got the technology, I assume some of the weapons were constructed by those plans that your brother made. The lair was underground and since I assume that you didn’t know about it, what were you doing at the warehouse?“   
Lena seemed to hesitate before she looked at Alex and answered.   
„I was looking for new properties that the company can use to develop new technology, that warehouse probably was on the list, there were a few that I was interested in so I visited them a couple times.“   
Alex nodded before she said „Wait, if you visited multiple warehouses, is there some kind of list of warehouses you visited, or are there any construction plans that show that you weren’t there because of the underground group?“  
Lena thought about it before she nodded.   
„Yes, I gave Sam a list of properties I was interested in.“  
„We need to call her and tell her to get this list to Lucy somehow.“   
Alex said while she reached for her phone but Lena put her hands over Alex’s stopping her in the process.  
„What?“ Alex asked looking at the darker haired woman with a questioning look.  
„We can still do that tomorrow, right? Or perhaps later today, right now I want to spend some time with you and I’m sure that Sam won’t mind since she’s probably already busy with your colleagues.“  
Alex sighed but ultimately pulled her hand back from the phone turning back to Lena and kissed her gently.   
„Maybe you’re right, I’m sure it can wait for a few hours.“  
„A few hours, huh?“ Lena asked smirking while Alex grinned back at her.   
„I guess you’re right, it can probably wait until tomorrow.“   
„See, it’s not that hard to let go for a few hours.“ Lena said winking while she played with the buttons on Alex’s shirt.  
„Are you saying that I’m not able to loosen up a bit now and then?“ Alex asked jokingly raising an eyebrow while Lena held back laughter.   
„Maybe that’s what I’m trying to say or maybe I’m just trying to tease you, guess you’ll never know.“   
Alex smirked if they were playing games now she could surely play along.   
„Well I guess then you’ll never know what I had originally planned for you right now.“, she said pulling back from Lena who stared back at her wide eyed.   
„No, no Alex. I take it back, I don’t want to tease you anymore, I’m sure you can let loose now and then.“ She said an almost panic sound in her voice and Alex wasn’t sure wether she should laugh or hug her.   
„Come here, I’m just teasing you.“ She said smiling softly before Lena smiled at her and reached out to pull her back.  
„And now let’s stop talking about everything that’s going wrong and instead think about the things that are going well.“ Lena whispered her face inching closer to Alex’s face.  
„Hm I like the way you think.“ Alex replied before she leaned into the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28.

Meanwhile Lucy was headed for L-Corp.   
She had gotten a call that the safe was open now and that her colleagues had found a file filled with new intentions, most of them a threat to the alien population. 

Lucy knew that she had to get her head into this but a little part of her mind was still stuck with Alex and it bothered her, she needed to be one hundred percent in if she wanted to find Lena, she couldn’t use any kind of distraction.  
The thing was, now that she knew that Alex was in love with Lena she wasn’t sure wether she even wanted to find the youngest Luthor, maybe she should just let the case go cold, let Lena live a new life somewhere else, if she wasn’t in the city anymore she wasn’t near Alex, right? 

On the other hand she didn’t know what Lena had planned eventually she would return to continue with whatever her plan was and then she would still be a possible threat.   
What worried her the most though was that Lena could possibly turn out to be completely innocent, it was a thought that made her feel a bit guilty because for Alex’s sake that should be the one thing she should hope for, but considering her own feelings for Alex she just couldn’t, there would always be a part of her that resented Lena and that part made her hope that the CEO was really guilty and would disappear for good.

Lucy stopped in front of the L-Corp building hesitating for a few seconds. She didn‘t want to be in the building, she didn‘t want to be anywhere near anything that had something to do with Lena Luthor but she knew that she didn‘t have much of a choice.   
She still had to do her job though which was the reason why she stepped into the building after all.   
She looked around until her gaze landed at Sam‘s desk. 

She walked over to it and Sam looked up at her before she stood up.   
„You must be Miss Lane?“, she said offering Lucy her hand who quickly shook it meeting Sam‘s gaze.  
„That would be me. You‘re Miss Luthor‘s assistant?“   
„Samantha Arias, but please call me Sam. The team you sent over earlier unlocked the safe, there was a file inside that should interest you, if you want me to, I could go over it with you.“

Lucy was a bit taken back by the offer but quickly shrugged her shoulders, a little bit of help surely wouldn’t hurt, she couldn’t wait to get out off the building again and maybe Sam could be helpful in getting her through this rather quickly.   
„Sure, if you don’t mind helping, I’d appreciate that very much.“ Sam smiled and motioned towards one of the office doors.   
„Follow me, we can go inside the office, there’s no need to stay in the lobby the whole time, we can go over everything in there.“ Lucy nodded following after the taller woman. 

Admittedly, Lena’s office was very nice, Lucy had to give her that. Even though a team of DEO agents had been busy inside the office for hours everything looked to be in order and Lucy quickly spotted the file that Sam had mentioned.   
„That’s it?“, she asked pointing towards it while Sam nodded and pointed towards the couch. 

„Make yourself comfortable, it’s quiet a big file and it’s gonna take some time to look through it, I have to warn you though I’m not an expert on these things so I probably won’t be able to explain everything that’s in there, especially considering the fact that I haven’t seen it yet.“ 

„That’s really no problem, I’m thankful for any help I can get and if there’s stuff that neither of us understands, I have a tech friend at work who will be more than willing to explain it.“ Lucy replied taking the file from Sam who sat down next to her.   
„So what am I looking at?“ Lucy asked before she opened up the file.   
„Mostly construction plans, like a lot of them, kind of hard to believe that Miss Luthor got through them all in less than twenty-four hours.“   
„What do you mean in less than twenty-four hours?“ Lucy asked, flipping through the pages before she looked at Sam with a questioning look.   
„Well she only got this file yesterday, seemed pretty surprised about it. Why are you asking?“

Lucy looked at one of the construction plans before her eyes met Sam’s.   
„So what you’re saying is that she didn’t make those plans on her own?“ Lucy asked while she concentrated on the weapon construction in front of her. 

„I don’t think so. Would be weird if she made all of those and then got them sent to her… like, she would already have them if she made them, right?“ Sam asked while she looked over Lucy’s shoulder at the plans.   
„Then she probably let someone do the construction plans for her.“, Lucy mumbled while the thought that perhaps Lena didn’t have anything to do with the file passed her mind. Maybe she was innocent after all, maybe someone just wanted to get her into trouble and sent her the file but that didn’t explain why she was at the warehouse and it certainly didn’t explain why she had left the city. 

„You don’t think that she did this, do you?“ Lucy asked looking at Sam who avoided her gaze.   
„I don’t know, it doesn’t seem like her, Miss Luthor seems like a genuinely nice person, if you ask me.“   
Lucy sighed before she silently said „Everyone seems to think that lately.“  
She saw Sam raising her eyebrow throwing her a questioning look before she heard Sam say „You don’t sound like you’re a big fan of her.“

„Why would I be?“ Lucy replied turning over the page looking at yet another weapon.   
„I don’t know, you don’t have to be, a fan of her I mean. I just feel like a lot of people misjudge her. From what I’ve seen of her she wants to do some good things for the city. This…“, Sam motioned over the construction plans, „is not the Lena Luthor that I know, I don’t know what’s going on or why she has those, but I can’t believe that she would ever do something like that.“

„If you don’t think that she’s guilty, why help me with this?“ Lucy asked laying down the file before she looked at Sam who was biting her lip.   
„I don’t know, I said I don’t believe she didn’t do it, maybe she did. If she did there has to be evidence, if she didn’t I’ll make sure that we find the evidence for that.“ 

Lucy knew that Sam was right, she was doing the thing that Lucy should be doing, find explanations for different kinds of scenarios instead of just looking for evidence that would make Lena look guilty.   
Sam didn’t want Lena to be guilty, while Lucy was secretly hoping that she was, that made the difference between them, Lucy was determined to find proof of her theory while Sam was trying to prove that Lena was innocent. 

„If you think she’s innocent, why does she have the file?“ Lucy asked, maybe it was time to get some perspective, maybe Sam could really convince her that Lena wasn’t as bad as she wanted her to be.   
„Someone could be setting her up, god knows she has enough enemies because of her family, hell I wouldn’t be surprised if her brother or her mother is behind this, it’s not like she has a great relationship with them anymore.“ 

As much as Lucy hated it, Sam did have a point it seemed like Lena’s relationship with her family wasn’t the best one could have.   
„Okay, so let’s look if we can find something to prove that she’s innocent but I wouldn’t get my hopes up too high.“   
„My hopes or your hopes?“ Sam asked throwing Lucy a look that she couldn’t quiet identify.   
„What do you mean?“ Lucy replied startled by the question. 

„Correct my if I’m wrong but I feel like you want her to be guilty, I just haven’t figured out why yet.“  
„Are you always this investigative?“ Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.   
„Maybe I am, or maybe I just want to find out the truth, which is what you want as well, right?“  
Lucy hesitated was that what she wanted, finding out the truth? Or did she really just want Lena to be out of the picture for good? Usually all she wanted was justice but maybe this time Sam was right, she had her motives for wanting Lena to stay away and maybe it was clouding her judgement. 

„It’s what I should want.“, Lucy replied meeting Sam’s gaze who was nodding carefully.   
„Do you want to talk about it?“   
„About what?“ Lucy replied leaning back on the couch, closing her eyes for a few seconds before she reopened them.  
„Why you dislike her. You seem to be a reasonable person, so my guess is that you have a reason.“ The taller brunette said waiting for a reply from Lucy.

Lucy weighed down her options, she could tell Sam the truth, maybe it would help her to actually talk about it for once on the other hand the thought of Lena’s assistant knowing about her feelings for Alex didn’t seem like a good thing. 

„Why should I trust you?“ Lucy asked, deciding to first test out the waters and then make a decision about wether she would tell Sam about the whole debacle. 

„I can’t give you a reason to do that, I just think that sometimes it helps to talk about stuff that’s bothering you, if you don’t want to or don’t trust me enough to do so, I get it, it was just an offer.“ 

Lucy was impressed by the answer, she had expected a really long speech with reasons why she should trust the other woman, she certainly didn’t expect Sam to tell her that she couldn’t give her any reason to do so, but it kind of made her want to trust the other brunette. 

„Okay, I’ll tell you but you can’t talk about this with anyone else.“ Lucy said while Sam nodded.


	29. Chapter 29.

It was a few days later, Alex’s first day back at the DEO.  
Lena was still hiding at Kara’s place and Kara would arrive back in the city during the day, Alex had promised her to get her from the airport.   
„Good morning, good to have you back.“ Lucy welcomed her with a tiny smile that Alex returned.   
„It feels good to be back. What did I miss?“ Alex asked sitting down on the couch while Lucy turned around in her chair, facing Alex.

„Are you asking me if I’ll let you work the case again?“ Lucy asked cautiously while Alex shook her head.   
„No, I wouldn’t do that, I decided to stay out of it and I stand by that, I just want to know…“ Lucy nodded she did get it, Alex wanted to know if they had found something about Lena, she probably wanted to know if they knew where she was. 

„If I told you I know where she is, would you go after her?“ The look on Alex’s face told Lucy everything she needed to know so she quickly said „Never mind, I get it, you’d probably go anywhere for her even if she could be guilty.“   
Alex sighed and breathed in to start talking but Lucy beat her to it. 

„Please don’t say anything about it, I really don’t want, no scratch that, I can’t hear what you’re going to say next. If you must know, the investigation is still going, no we don’t know where she is and at the moment I sincerely doubt that we’ll ever find out, she surely knows how to cover her tracks. Not that it matters much, I’m not even convinced that she’s guilty anymore.“ 

„What?“ Alex said confusion written all over her face, she certainly didn‘t expect that Lucy could be convinced that Lena might not be guilty so easily.   
„Don‘t make me repeat myself.“ Lucy said avoiding Alex‘s glance who quickly replied.   
„Sorry I just... what changed your mind?“

„Things don‘t add up. Sam gave me a list of buildings that Lena visited during the last few weeks, the warehouse was on it, we checked out the other buildings in hopes to find other alien gangs or at least something, but all the teams came back with negative results, there was only one warehouse with alien underground activity on the whole list so maybe someone really set her up and she was there coincidentally, well not coincidentally but without any ill intentions on her side. Happy now?“ 

Alex hated how things were going between them and she knew that things probably wouldn’t be any better once Lucy found out that she had known where Lena was the whole time. 

She saw that Lucy was hurting but she didn’t know what she was supposed to do, it was not like she could magically change her feelings for either Lena nor Lucy and even if she could’ve, her decision would have still been in favor for Lena.   
„Lucy, I can’t take back what I said we both know that, so could we please just try to go back to normal?“ 

„But you didn’t, you didn’t say anything, Alex! What were you planning to do, just let me figure out that you love her or were you going to tell me eventually? And whatever happened to you not being in the place for something new right now, did you just throw that over board for her?“   
Lucy hadn’t intended to yell but she definitely had had enough of this. She didn’t want to hear a single word about Lena anymore and she certainly didn’t want to hear it from Alex whose eyes were lighting up when she just thought about the CEO and right now she felt dumb for not seeing earlier how Alex felt about Lena. 

„I can’t help how I feel, okay? I didn’t mean to fall in love!“ Alex snapped back while Lucy stared back at her.   
„Then maybe you shouldn’t have!“ Lucy said slowly while Alex stared at her in disbelief.   
„What is your problem here, I get that you don’t like Lena but is this really necessary?“  
„I’m not talking about this anymore, just pick a case you want and then do your thing.“ Lucy said, avoiding Alex’s gaze at all costs, she had enough of the confrontations and she didn’t want to hear about Lena anymore. 

Alex sighed but did what Lucy asked her to do.   
„I’ll be with Vasquez, if there’s something you need.“ Alex said before she left the office, leaving Lucy on her own. 

Alex headed back to the control center where Vasquez was sitting in front of her computer.   
„What do we have here?“ Alex asked sitting down on one of the chairs while Vasquez threw her a questioning look. 

„I don’t want to talk about it.“ Alex said and Vasquez nodded before she turned back towards the computer, before she said „We have an art robbery that’s already being handled by a team and an observation where one of our teams is about to switch with the team that’s currently observing, so that might be something you’re interested in.“   
Alex nodded slowly before she thought about it. 

„You know what, I think I’ll hit the gym. I need to get Kara from the airport later so I probably shouldn’t go to the observation mission.“  
„Whatever you say, director.“ Vasquez said and Alex smiled softly before she stood up and headed for the gym. 

She hesitated for a short while when she walked by their office and thought about going back in and try to smoothen things out with Lucy, but decided against it they probably both needed a bit more space and time to cool down again. She still didn’t get why Lucy was that upset with Lena, when Lucy had said that she wasn’t convinced about Lena being guilty anymore, she had hoped for a few seconds that things might turn out alright with both of them and now she was seriously doubting the possibility again. 

There were quiet a few agents who were training in the gym when Alex arrived there, she had hoped for it to be silent so that she could clear her mind, but once she saw all the other agents she realized that that would have to wait. 

She headed straight for the punching bags, luckily there were only two other agents there and eventually Alex was able to get into the training session and to forget about everything for a short while. 

One and a half hour later Alex headed out of the shower, feeling fresh and a little bit better than she did before.  
She still wasn’t in the mood to talk to Lucy again though so she decided that she would just head out and get to the airport since Kara’s plane would land soon. 

She had almost made it out of the DEO when she heard Lucy’s voice behind her „Where are you going?“  
Alex turned around and looked at Lucy who had her arms crossed in front of her looking everything but happy.   
„Getting Kara from the airport, it’s not like we have much to do right now.“   
„Oh uh, Kara’s coming back?“ Lucy was obviously surprised by Alex’s words.   
„Yes she is, we figured that with everything that’s going on, she should be back.“ Lucy nodded while she bit her lip nervously.   
„I guess I’ll let you go then, I’m sure you’re happy to have her back in town.“   
„I am, I just hope that she stays here.“   
Another nod from Lucy before she said „Tell Kara, I said hey.“   
„Will do.“ Alex replied before she turned away.   
„Alex?“ Lucy said before the taller brunette was able to fully get away. 

Alex sighed but turned around, not saying anything.   
„Can we maybe talk later? I don‘t want things to be like this between us.“  
„I don‘t want this either, we‘ll talk tomorrow, okay?“ Alex replied quickly pulling Lucy into a short hug before she turned around and left.   
It was time to get to the airport.


	30. Chapter 30.

„So let me quickly recap this. I leave you alone for thirty seconds and you go from proposal to break up, from break up to hooking up with one of your best friends and from that to dating my best friend and if that weren‘t already enough now we have to hide away my best friend who‘s also your girlfriend because Lucy thinks that she‘s one of the bad guys and probably also because she‘s jealous. Good job, Alex.“  
Kara said once they were sitting in the car on their way to Kara‘s apartment where Lena was already waiting for them. 

„It‘s not like I planned for any of this to happen, it was all pretty good until the whole alien weapons thing started and what do you mean Lucy is jealous?“  
Kara huffed and stifled a laughter.   
„Oh please Alex, tell me that you know that Lucy wouldn‘t say no to dating you.“

„Wha… I mean… oh shit.“ Alex said eyes widening suddenly it all made sense, she hadn’t really thought about the possibility of Lucy wanting more from her, like sure they had had fun that night and there certainly was something between them she just didn’t spent a single thought on the possibility that that might be the reason why Lucy was so against Lena.

„Guess you have a lot to talk about.“ Kara said while she sipped on the coffee cup that she held in her hand while Alex stopped the car at a red traffic light.   
„How do I occasionally bring that up in a conversation? Hey I know you’re not the biggest fan of Lena, could it be that you might be jealous because I’m dating her?“  
„Well it would be an entertaining opener for a conversation.“ Kara said laughing while Alex rolled her eyes.   
„You’re so not helping. What am I supposed to say, just wait until Lucy says something about it, confront her about it? What if that isn’t even the problem.“   
„Alex you need to relax, things will get better, I promise.“ Kara said gently while she looked at her sister who was staring at the road in concentration. 

„Okay we need a change of topic. Tell me about you and Lena, we didn’t really have the chance to properly talk about it.“   
Alex threw a quick side glance at Kara before she replied.   
„About that, you’re not mad anymore?“   
„I’m not and I sorry that I reacted so poorly, I should’ve been happy for you, you’re my sister and she’s my best friend and I love both of you more than anything, I just didn’t expect it at all. I’m fully okay with it now.“   
Alex smiled before she said „Thanks, I’m really happy that you’re okay with it.“

„I still want the background story though, like how. I didn’t even know that Lena was into girls and I’m her best friend.“  
Kara said pouting slightly while Alex chuckled.   
„You never bothered to ask her.“   
„Guess I can’t argue with that. Now tell me the story of how you got into a place where you’re dating my best friend.“  
„It’s complicated, I don’t know you left and we were both pretty torn up about it and we got to talk and hung out and it just… I don’t know she gets me and things kind of just fell into place I guess.“

Kara laughed and said „Wait that’s it, things just fell into place?“  
„Yes that’s kind of how it was, Lena is fascinating and she really made me nervous and I just…“, Alex interrupted herself and sighed before she continued, „she makes me feel safe and loved and I just… I love her.“   
„We’re already that far, huh?“ Kara asked smiling while she watched Alex blushing. 

„What can I say, she’s special.“   
„Yeah she is.“, Kara replied smiling while Alex moved the car into a free parking spot.

„So what exactly is our plan now?“ Kara asked when they walked towards her apartment.   
„You’re staying with Lena doing research from there while Sam is going to continue to help Lucy with the files. Lucy is already doubting that Lena is guilty so we might have her on our side soon so that we can let Lena out of hiding.“   
„Got it, but you do know that Lucy is going to be furious once she finds out that you went behind her back, hiding Lena away?“

Alex sighed, of course she knew, but it had been their only option and she would worry about the possible consequences regarding Lucy later.   
„Yeah I do, but what was I supposed to do? I knew that she would think that Lena is guilty and I couldn’t stand the thought of her being behind bars again. It was the only thing we could think of and she’ll eventually get over it.“  
Kara nodded while they entered the building. 

„Are you going to smile like this the whole time or is that going to lessen at some point?“ Kara asked while they walked up the stairs.   
„What do you mean?“ Alex asked the smile not leaving her face.   
„You’ve been smiling more since we got closer to my apartment and I’m a bit scared that your face is going to be split in two halves once we actually see Lena.“, Kara said laughing while Alex rolled her eyes.   
„I’m not smiling that hard.“   
„Yes, you are.“ Kara replied grinning widely while Alex lightly shoved her while she muttered „Don’t be such an ass.“  
„I heard that.“ Kara said while she enthusiastically jumped up the last pair of stairs and pulled her key out of her bag. 

Lena was sitting on the couch in Kara’s apartment, reading a book when they stepped in.   
„Hey there.“, Lena said smiling at Kara and Alex before she stood up and went over to hug Kara who squeezed her tightly.   
„I’m so sorry that I just left, I shouldn’t have done it, I at least should’ve talked to you about it.“  
Lena laughed and pulled back.   
„No need to worry about it anymore, it hurt a lot but I get it now and if you hadn’t left I might not have a girlfriend now.“   
Alex smiled widely walking over to them giving Lena a quick peck on the lips. 

„How was work?“ Lena asked while Alex quietly shook her head.   
„Don’t even ask. On the bright side, I think Lucy’s starting to think that you might be innocent, so that’s a plus.“   
„So the plan is working?“  
Lena asked while they sat down, Lena and Alex settling on the couch while Kara opted for an armchair.   
„I really hope so, Sam is doing the best she can, we just need more evidence and eventually Lucy will close the case.“  
Lena nodded while Kara looked a bit skeptical. 

„I don’t know guys, even if we can convince her to close the case, what are we doing after? You just go and tell her that you hid Lena away the whole time? I don’t think she’s going to like this information.“  
„She’s right.“ Lena said while she leaned against Alex playing with her girlfriends hair.   
„I know, okay? And I told you from the beginning that I hate doing this to her, but we didn’t have other options, so while I don’t like what we’re doing, I know that it’s pretty much the only thing we could do and I can only hope that Lucy will understand that one day.“ 

„We should do a tv marathon and not think about negative stuff right now, come on guys, let’s pick out a show and we’ll have a lot of fun.“ Kara suddenly chimed in, jumping up with excitement.   
„We better do what she says, right?“ Lena asked smiling while Alex put her arm around her.   
„Yup, overly excited Kara is not something we want to ruin.“  
„She’s going to pick something with a lot of comedy, isn’t she?“, Lena asked while Alex laughed.   
„Probably, but we don’t really have to pay attention, so don’t worry about it.“ 

„You guys do realize that I can hear you, right?“ Kara said while she was roaming through her DVDs.   
„Shut up and pick a show.“, Alex said laughing before she threw a pillow at her younger sister, before she tried to hide behind Lena who got hit by the pillow that Kara threw back at them. 

„Hey, don’t pull me into this.“, the CEO said laughing, throwing the pillow back at Kara, hitting the blonde square in the face.   
„Oh you guys started a fight you can’t possibly win.“ Kara said grinning before she neglected the DVD collection, focussing on the pillow fight instead.


	31. Chapter 31.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she felt Lena’s hair tickling her face. She yawned and tried to turn, which was seemingly impossible because Lena was still asleep, lying mostly on top of her. 

Both of them had insisted that they’d take the couch so that Kara could sleep in her bed the previous night which wasn’t exactly comfortable but at least this way she was close to Lena.

Alex smiled softly while she brushed her girlfriends hair out of her face.  
She could’ve stayed like this for the rest of the day but she had promised Lucy that they would talk and she also had to show up to work, so she eventually needed to get up. 

When she tried to shift, Lena mumbled something and pulled her even closer, causing Alex to smile even more, if only she could’ve stayed for longer but she had to get up. 

Alex tried to move again, trying to move Lena next to her without both of them tumbling of the couch which was quiet complicated since Kara’s couch wasn’t exactly meant for two people to sleep on in the first place.   
„Mhhh stay here with me, I don’t want you to go.“, Lena mumbled while she blinked sleepily.   
„I would love to stay here with you, you know that but I have to go to work, we still have to clear your name so I need to talk to Lucy and make some kind of effort. Do you want to keep sleeping or should I make breakfast for the both of us?“ Alex asked her fingers tracing over Lena’s face. 

„Breakfast sounds pretty good to me.“, Lena said still sounding sleepy.   
„Breakfast it is then. Do you think I should wake Kara up?“

Lena shook her head before she replied.   
„Let her sleep, she’s probably going to eat something once she wakes up and I might want you for myself for a little bit longer.“ 

Alex laughed before she pulled herself up from the couch, offering Lena her hand to pull her up with her.   
„I can’t argue with that, I love spending alone time with you too.“ 

Lena smiled before she leaned in for a kiss, Alex humming approvingly before she pulled back, smile never leaving her face.   
„As much as I enjoy this, I have to get ready for work. Regarding the alone time… I guess we have to work with what we get as long as you’re hiding here.“ Lena smirked slowly before she leaned towards Alex, whispering in her ear „Do you think we can convince Kara to spend some time apart from her apartment tonight…?“  
Alex smirked before she pulled back looking at Lena who was grinning widely. 

„And how do you think we’ll pull this off?“ Lena walked over to the fridge, in search for milk before she turned to Alex with a bright smile.   
„Oh I don’t quiet know, maybe Lucy wants to see one of her friends again who just got back to town and maybe Sam would like to tag along? Of course you’re not feeling like going out because I had to leave town, leaving you behind pretty devastated.“ 

Alex pouted before she said „How could you do this to me, just leave me behind on my own?“ Both of them giggled silently, trying not to wake Kara up. Alex stepped closer to Lena wrapping her arms around the black haired woman.   
„I really love to have such a genius girlfriend.“  
„And I really love to call you my girlfriend.“  
„And I really wish that you two could just get a room at some hotel.“

Lena and Alex whirled around staring wide eyed at Kara who was leaning against the doorframe.   
„As for your little plan, if you ask nicely I might actually go out with Lucy and Sam.“

Kara walked over to them, taking the milk from Lena before she took a bowl and sat down at the kitchen counter.  
„Kara Danvers, would you do us the huge honor and go out with Lucy and Sam tonight, I’m sure Sam would love to meet you.“, Alex said with a huge smile while she took two bowls for Lena and herself setting them down on the kitchen counter next to where Kara was sitting while Lena got cereal for the three of them.   
„I might consider it.“ Kara said grinning while Alex groaned in annoyance.   
„Come on, Kara. We all know that you’re going, no need to make this some kind of game.“ 

Lena looked up from her cereal her gaze wandering from Alex to Kara and back.   
Kara huffed before she put her hands up. „Fine, you win. I’m going out with them, but don’t you dare ruin my couch with whatever it is the both of you are planning to do.“

Lena blushed furiously while Alex almost choked on her cereal, while Kara jokingly glared at both of them.   
„We… we would never…“, Lena attempted to say, but stopped herself when Kara raised an eyebrow, looking back down at her cereal.   
„Yeah, I thought so too.“ Kara said when Alex suddenly jumped up.  
„I’m out, see you later, gotta go to work.“, Alex said before she gave Lena a kiss and Kara a pat on her shoulder.  
„Seems like it’s just us now.“, Kara said shrugging her shoulders while Lena looked after Alex who rushed out of the door.

 

„What did I miss?“, Alex said once she walked inside the office. Lucy was sitting at her desk, looking up at Alex with a soft smile.   
„Nothing, I just thought it would be a good time to have our talk and I wasn’t sure if you would show up to work today.“  
„You wrote that it’s an emergency.“, Alex said irritated while she sat down, waiting for an explanation.   
„I wasn’t sure if you would come otherwise, there’s not many things I’m sure about lately.“, Lucy said avoiding Alex’s gaze.

Alex nodded, she understood it, if Kara was right and Lucy really did have feelings for her it couldn’t be easy for her, not that it was easier on her.   
„Look, I really am sorry and I think we really have to talk about this. If I hurt you in any way, I truly am sorry and I didn’t mean to.“ 

Lucy looked up at her with a questioning look, like she was searching for something, something she wasn’t sure she would ever find.   
„I know that you didn’t mean to hurt me, I just… I guess I should’ve said something at some point, but it seemed like you weren’t looking for a relationship right now, so I thought it would be better to just put my feelings to the side for the moment…“ 

Lucy bit her lip nervously, she didn’t really want to talk about her feelings, but she figured that since it seemed inevitable and she had already told Sam about her feelings for Alex, she might as well tell Alex about it now, who had obviously figured it out by now.

„To be honest I wasn’t looking for a relationship, if that helps you in any way.“ Alex said looking to the floor. It was true, after Maggie she had told herself that she wouldn’t invest in another relationship anytime soon, she had basically sworn to herself that she wouldn’t fall for anyone and then Lena had basically turned her whole world around and opened her heart again, something she was really glad about, but it hurt that she had hurt Lucy in the process. 

„It really doesn’t. Can I ask you a question?“ Alex looked up at Lucy uncertain, she had no idea what her friend was going to ask, but she did own her some answers, so she couldn’t possibly deny Lucy’s request.   
„Sure, whatever you want to know.“

Lucy took a deep breath, she didn’t want to ask because deep down she already knew the answer, but for her own sake she had to know.  
„If I had told you how I was feeling after our night together, would that have changed anything?“

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about the question. She did love Lucy and maybe there were some feelings for her, but it wasn’t the pure adoration that she felt whenever she was near Lena. And maybe in another world or another timeline it could be enough with Lucy, but she knew that as long as Lena existed, she couldn’t possibly commit to Lucy fully, she couldn’t give her the love she deserved to have. 

„No, it wouldn’t have changed anything.“, Alex said tears building in her eyes. 

Lucy nodded weakly, she had known what Alex was going to say, she just needed to hear it to make her peace with it. It hurt, more than she wanted to admit, but at least she knew it now. 

„I’m going to close the file on Lena, I believe that she didn’t do it, you love her and from what Sam told me she seems like a good person, I can’t imagine that she would hurt someone that she loves. I just need to ask you one more question…“, Lucy trailed off before she looked into Alex’s eyes with a serious look.   
„You do know where she is, don’t you?“


	32. Chapter 32.

„Alex come on, I need an honest answer to that, it won’t change my mind about the case, I just need to know.“ Lucy said still waiting for Alex to reply.   
„Yes, yes I know where she is.“, Alex said fully prepared for Lucy to throw her out and never talk to her again.   
„Did she even leave town or is she still hiding somewhere?“ Lucy asked bracing herself for the answer.   
„She never left.“ Alex confirmed what Lucy had already suspected.

„So you lied to me the whole time? You really must love her.“ Lucy couldn’t hide the hint of bitterness in her voice and Alex flinched slightly.   
„I didn’t…“, she stopped herself, there was no need to defend herself, she knew that she had nothing to say that could possibly make things right. 

„It’s alright, I get it. I didn’t see clearly because I was jealous of her and what you two seemed to have even before I knew that you love her. I would’ve arrested her, there’s no denying that and we both knew it, you did what you could to protect her, I just wish that you would’ve trusted me enough to not pull this lie.“   
„I’m sorry, I just couldn’t risk it.“ Alex said looking towards the floor, this whole conversation sucked, she would have rather been anywhere else in that moment, but she knew it had to come to it eventually she just hadn’t expected Lucy to figure it out this soon. 

„Tell her that she can come out of hiding, I won’t do her any harm unless she does something that’ll force me to do something. I want you to be happy and maybe I will find someone at some point who can make me happy the way she makes you happy.“  
„You deserve someone who loves you and puts you above everyone else, I really hope you find that someone.“, Alex said a hint of a smile hushing over Lucy’s face.

„How did you figure it out?“ Alex asked and Lucy shrugged her shoulders.   
„I don’t know, Sam was really hellbent on proving that Lena is innocent, it seemed a bit strange to me that she was offering to help me with the investigation, what kind of assistant offers to help in an investigation against their boss? And she seemed to know you pretty well, so I wondered if she might know you better than an assistant normally would, which would mean that you have spent some time with her apart from occasionally meeting her while you visited Lena at her office. Did she offer to help you or did you just drag her into this?“ Lucy asked tapping a pen against her table. 

„Kind of a mixture, we figured that we couldn’t pull this off on our own and Sam offered help. Speaking of, I know this might not be the best timing but Kara and Sam actually wanted to go out with you tonight…“

Lucy raised an eyebrow before she started laughing.   
„Oh god, are you serious right now? Please tell me that you didn’t hide her at Kara’s apartment and using this to get some alone time with her.“ Alex felt herself blush while Lucy laughed even harder. 

„How did you know?“, Alex asked while Lucy smirked.   
„You mentioned me hanging out with Kara and Sam, you didn’t seem to be part of that plan which raises the question why you would send them out with me, which leaves me with the conclusion that you want Kara to not be in her apartment for the evening and the only reason I can picture for this, is that you want to spend some alone time with Lena. Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.“ 

Alex sighed it wasn’t like she could deny it since Lucy had exactly hit the nail on the head.   
„Yes, fine you’re right.“ Lucy laughed before she continued to talk. 

„Does your sister approve of this?“ Alex started to laugh as well, remembering how Kara had reacted this morning when they asked her to give them an evening for themselves.   
„She wasn’t exactly thrilled.“, Alex said grinning while Lucy smiled. 

„I have an offer for you, now that Lena is free to go out of hiding, what if you were to postpone your alone time for a day and come to the girls night with her instead?“ Alex stopped laughing, her gaze turning serious again, a hint of disbelieve stealing its way onto her face. 

„You… you would really do that? Invite her along, I mean.“ Lucy shrugged her shoulders, it was not like she really liked the thought but she would have to deal with spending time with Lena eventually.   
„I guess it wouldn’t hurt, she’s your girlfriend so we’re probably bound to spend some time together at some point, why not get it over with?“ Lucy said before she dropped her pen onto the desk. 

„Are you really okay with this?“ Alex asked again, she wasn’t sure if Lucy was just doing this for her sake and she didn’t want to hurt her any more than she already did. 

„Alex I swear if you ask one more time I’m going to take back my offer.“ Alex held up her hands in defense.   
„Alright, alright, just wanted to make sure that you’re really okay with it. I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t really want, that wouldn’t be fair.“

Lucy smiled before she said „Really it’s alright, I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it.“ Alex nodded before she reached out for the files on her desk.   
„Any interesting cases? Kara wanted to know if we need Supergirl’s help anytime soon.“ 

Lucy shook her head and said „I don’t think so, we have everything under control right now, but I’m sure there will soon come a time again where we could use all the help we can get, it’s not like things stay silent here for a long time.“ 

„I second that.“ Alex replied, taking a sip from her water bottle.  
„So girls night is a go?“ Lucy asked while Alex smiled and nodded.   
„It is, just need to talk to the others about the slight change of plans.“

Lucy nodded shortly before she said „That’s fine with me, let me know if all of you can make it. There’s still something we have to talk about though.“  
Alex raised her eyebrow before she replied „What is it?“ 

„Lena might be off the hook but those plans are still existing and while she isn’t the one behind them, we have to think about the possibility of someone else using those plans to their advantage.“ 

Alex nodded, Lucy was right the construction plans were a very real danger towards the alien population of the city, now that Lena was safe they had to focus on the other task at hand, she could finally work the case again and actually do something productive. 

„You’re right, I’ll try to arrange something with Kara and Clark, I’m sure they’re more than willing to do some research, what exactly or rather who are we looking for?“ Alex stopped talking when the shorter woman suddenly started laughing, looking at her with confusion. 

„What’s so funny?“ Lucy shook her head and just smiled at her.   
„It’s nothing, I just missed seeing you all excited about getting to work.“ 

Alex wanted to protest but Lucy quickly stopped her by saying „Don’t even try to deny it, you’re thrilled to be back on the case.“ Alex grinned before she said „Okay, you win maybe I am excited to get back to work.“

Lucy smiled and nodded before she said „You’ll call Kara and the others and ask about the girls night and when that’s settled we’ll sit and try to assemble a suspect list, deal?“   
„Sounds like a plan.“


	33. Chapter 33.

"Alex? What is it, are you okay, did something happen?" Lena sounded worried when Alex called her but Alex was quick to assure her that she was doing alright.   
"I’m fine, there has just been a slight change of plans."  
"Oh okay, what is it?"

She could hear the hint of disappointment in Lena’s voice and slightly cursed herself for being so quick to agree to Lucy’s idea of doing a girls night together. She had been excited about their evening together but she had been so overly excited about Lucy not completely hating her, that she had wanted to make the effort and do something for Lucy, even if it cancelled her own plans for the night. 

"Uhm I think we will have to reschedule our alone time tonight..", Alex said hesitantly and immediately heard Lena’s sigh even though she was pretty sure that her girlfriend hadn’t intended for her to hear it.   
"Is.. did I do something wrong?" Lena suddenly asked and Alex quickly shook her head before she said "No, no it’s not that, you’re perfect."  
Lena chuckled while Alex smiled before she continued talking.

"Lucy knows." She could hear how Lena took a deep breath, she could almost feel her panic and realized quickly that maybe she should tell her the whole story. 

"Lena, hey relax it’s alright. You’re no longer being investigated, Lucy believes that you didn’t do anything wrong. In fact she actually asked for us to join the girls night which is why…" Alex trailed off while Lena ended the sentence for her "..why we can’t go on with our own plans."  
"Yeah, is that alright with you, going out with the girls I mean? If it isn’t I’ll just tell Lucy, I just didn’t want to disappoint her again."  
"Alex it’s fine, I’m just surprised that Lucy invites us for a night out and why did she just decide to stop the investigation and…", Alex heard how Lena took a deep breath, interrupting her own rambling. 

"Anyways, I’m fine with girls night but promise me that you’ll explain what happened later."  
Alex smiled softly before she said "I promise and I also promise that we’ll get some time alone for just us soon, maybe you can come to my apartment after we spent some time with the girls?" 

"I think I’m okay with that, but are you sure that Lucy is okay with me being there?"  
Alex hesitated, she knew Lucy she wouldn’t agree to something she couldn’t handle, but was she really able to handle it or did she just think that she would be alright?

"I’m sure that she wouldn’t have asked for us to join if she weren’t okay with it."   
"Alright, then I guess we’re going out tonight." Lena said and Alex smiled softly. She had been excited for some alone time with Lena and she still hoped that they could actually have that soon, but she also looked forward to spending time with all of her friends and the fact that Lucy was handing her a second chance without being too mad about the fact that she had lied to her the whole time seemed almost too good to be true. 

She returned to their office where Lucy was already sitting in front of her laptop not even looking up when Alex entered.   
"Something I can help you with?" Alex asked sitting down next to Lucy, who quickly looked up meeting Alex’s gaze. 

"Actually yes, I have already started to make a list of people who could possibly be suspects. Just to be clear here, the fact that Lena is off the suspect list doesn’t mean the rest of her family can’t be on it, right?" Lucy looked uncertain for a moment while Alex quickly shook her head.   
"God no, they should be on the top of our list, which is something Lena would agree on as well." 

Lucy nodded shortly biting her lip which didn’t go unnoticed by Alex.   
"Are you sure that you’re okay with girls night? I really don’t want to put you through something that might hurt you. And I know that I already hurt you but that was never my intention." 

Lucy turned to face Alex before she replied.   
"Yes, you hurt me and we both know that it’s something we can’t change now, but I also understand that I didn’t leave you much of a choice considering how against Lena I was, you just did what you had to do to protect someone you love, I can’t hold that against you, I probably would have done the same. To be completely honest, I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle girls night, but I can promise you that I’ll try my best and I hope that it can be enough." Lucy smiled, it was a weak smile and both of them knew that Lucy was hurting way more than she wanted to admit but right now both of them had to accept the things how they were. 

"You know that I really appreciate this, right?" Alex asked while Lucy nodded.  
"I know and I get that this is hard for you too, I just want things between us to go back to normal… or as normal as possible. We might not have a chance as a couple but we’ve always made quiet good friends and even though it will take some time, I’ll get over it eventually." 

Both of them smiled weakly they both knew that there would be a lot of work they had to do to get back to normal, it would probably take a lot of time to rebuild their friendship and trust in each other but they also were aware of the fact that they meant a lot to each other and that ultimately their friendship was worth fighting for. 

"I think we should focus on work right now, we can discuss the private stuff another time when the whole alien population isn’t endangered by lunatics." Lucy said turning back to her laptop, before she added Lex and Lilian to the suspect list. 

"Hmm who else do we have?" Alex asked skimming over the list before her gaze landed on a name.   
"Who’s that?" She asked earning Lucy’s attention. 

"Him? Joshua Lacroix, CEO of a small technology company, they only recently relocated to National City, why are you asking?"   
Alex looked at him for a few minutes in silence before she replied.   
"Why is he on our suspect list?"   
"I listed every technology company just to be sure we’re not missing someone, why did he out of all people catch your attention?"   
"I’m not sure, the name sounded familiar, it could be nothing."   
"Or it could be something.", Lucy replied quickly opening her internet browser searching for Lacroix. 

"Hmm nothing too suspicious at first glance, do you think we could use certain connections that you have to find out more?" Lucy asked while Alex looked at her with a questioning look.   
"Are you asking me to call Lena?"   
"I’d prefer calling Sam, since she took over, but I guess Lena would know more since she’s been in the business longer, maybe we should call both of them?" 

Alex smiled before she nodded and said "Sure, I’ll call Lena you can call Sam, maybe we should get Kara in as well while we’re at it."   
Lucy laughed "Sure, why not, seems like our girls night is starting way earlier than planned."  
"If it weren’t such a serious matter we could probably consider this fun." Alex said with a wink making Lucy laugh.   
"I’m sure we can have fun once we caught the bad guys." 

"Lucy Lane, I’m shocked that you even know what fun means." Alex said jokingly getting an offended look in return.   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
"You know what it means." the taller brunette replied smirking, getting a playful shove from Lucy in return.   
"You’re such an asshole sometimes." Alex laughed putting her hands in the air.   
"Okay, okay I’m sorry you can be fun if you want to."   
"Hm I guess I’ll take the apology." Lucy replied grinning before she reached for her phone.   
"I’m calling Sam, you can try to get Kara and Lena on board." Lucy said before she concentrated on her phone, Alex quickly doing the same, dialing Lena again.

"Do you miss me particularly much today?" Lena said laughing when she answered the call, making Alex smile.   
"I do, but that’s not why I’m calling."   
"Why are you calling then?" Lena asked, curiosity evident in her voice.   
"We need your help here at the DEO, we’re trying to make a suspect list and your knowledge about some of the companies could be very useful." Alex replied tapping the point of her pen against the desk surface.   
"Oh.. Are you sure that that’s a good idea? Like is that okay with Lucy, I really don’t want to overstep any boundaries, this probably isn’t easy for her, I don’t think I should be around her for a longer period of time." Alex looked to Lucy for a second who smiled at her before she concentrated on her call with Sam again.   
"Yes, we’re good, so are you in?" Alex asked waiting for Lena’s reply.


	34. Chapter 34.

"You seem so nervous, I swear Lucy won’t do you any harm. You can relax, I promise.", Lena looked at Alex uncertainly while she bit on her lower lip.   
"I just… I’m not sure if this is a good idea." Lena said while Alex reached for her hand.   
"It will all be alright, you’re worrying too much about it. This is just for work and if things somehow go wrong or it gets too much we can still leave."

"Who’s leaving?" Alex and Lena whirled around where Sam stood with a smile on her face.   
"No one, at least I hope so." Alex replied lightly squeezing Lena’s hand who smiled at her girlfriend. 

"Good, shouldn’t we head in or something? I feel like standing here isn’t exactly an efficient way to get work done." Sam said grinning.   
"Wow you seem to be really eager to work." Alex said surprised while Sam shot her a quick glare. 

"This might come as a surprise Alex, but I am supposed to run a company right now, so I’m not exactly available for a longer span of time. Speaking of, Lucy mentioned you being cleared, when will you come back to L-Corp?" She looked at Lena who shrugged her shoulders. 

"I’d be glad to go back to work as soon as possible, we can talk about it tomorrow if that’s alright with you?" Sam nodded and Lena smiled. 

"Okay let’s go inside, Lucy’s waiting for us and Kara will probably get here soon as well.", Alex stated waiting for Lena and Sam to follow behind her. Lena shrugged her shoulders and followed after Alex while Sam started to walk behind them as well.

Alex lead them towards her and Lucy’s office, knocking against the door once before she stepped in.  
Lucy was sitting behind her computer and looked up the moment they entered the office.   
"I‘m glad you could make it." Lucy said standing up and walking over to them before she went in to hug Sam quickly before she came to a stand in front of Lena. 

Alex eyed them from the side, noticing the hint of discomfort in Lena’s eyes and quickly grabbed her hand from behind, giving it a light squeeze.  
"Nice to finally meet you in person." Lucy said after quickly eyeing Lena up and down offering the CEO her hand who quickly shook it.  
"Likewise, I hope we’ll be able to give you the information you need." Lena replied a hint of a smile crossing over her face.

"I hope so as well, I want to make sure that all of the city’s population is safe and those construction plans are highly dangerous for some of the alien population, so we need to find the person responsible for this and bring them behind bars once and for all." 

Lucy motioned towards the couch that stood in their office before she said "Please sit down, can I get you something to drink? Alex will meanwhile fill you in with what we’ve got so far." She quickly handed Alex the file who smiled before she sat down on the couch, Lena and Sam squeezing in beside her.

"Tonic water?", Lucy asked looking at Sam who nodded with a smile before Lucy looked at Alex and Lena.   
"Uhm water, please." Alex said Lena nodding before she added "For me too."  
Lucy nodded before she left the room leaving Alex, Lena and Sam on their own. 

"Alright let’s see what we can find out. This is our suspect list so far, I’m sure both of you know most of those people on the list. Maybe read over the names and see if one or more of them stick out to you.", Alex said before she gave the list to Lena who quickly skimmed over the list raising her eyebrow once or twice before she gave the list to Sam who also read through the list before she put it down both of them looking at Alex.

"Anything?" Alex asked hopefully while Lena slowly nodded and Sam joined in.   
"Actually yes, there are quiet a few names and I guess most of them make really good suspects, however two names stand out.", Lena said reaching for the file that Sam handed back to her.  
"My top guess would be Stefano Walker, he’s been in the business for years and has spoken out against aliens multiple times, it’s really no secret that he would love to see the city getting rid off any form of aliens. His company certainly has the money to finance those weapons. Joshua Lacroix also seems like a good guess, he’s fairly new to the city and his company isn’t that big yet, maybe he’s using this to really launch his business. So those two would be my guess." Lena concluded before she looked at Sam who took over. 

"I haven’t met Walker yet, but I’ve heard about him, he seems cold hearted and manipulative, as for Lacroix I’ve met him recently when I filled in for Lena at L-Corp. He knows what he wants and how to get it, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a few dead bodies to get to where he wants to be."  
"Who wouldn’t mind a few dead bodies?" Lucy entered the room again, carrying a tray with their beverages.

"Joshua Lacroix, one of the suspects." Sam quickly replied before she jumped up and took two of the glasses from Lucy who smiled at her before her gaze turned serious again.

"So Lacroix is our main suspect now?" She sat down the other two glasses in front of Alex and Lena before she dropped onto the armchair opposite of the couch. 

"I wouldn’t call him the main suspect, he’s one of our suspects that could potentially turn out to become a main suspect, we don’t have anything that’s solid proof against him yet. As of right now, Lacroix and Stefano Walker could be the ones we should focus on." Alex explained and Lucy nodded absentmindedly while she sipped on her drink.   
"Sam, how fast can you arrange a meeting with Walker or Lacroix?" Lucy asked setting her glass back on the table.   
"Me? Uhm I can try, but I’m sure that Lena could arrange a meeting faster than I can, she’s the CEO after all and I’m just filling in, so most people that are in higher positions don’t fully trust me yet." Lucy quietly shook her head seemingly lost in her thoughts before she turned to Lena.

"We can’t have you back as CEO right now, in fact it would probably be better if you stay hidden for a while longer. Someone obviously wanted us to think that you’re behind the weapons and attacks we should let them think that you’re still on the run and that you’re our main suspect, it’ll make it easier for us to act behind the scenes. We’ll try to let Kara arrange interviews with the suspects, something for CatCo to cover up her snooping around, additionally we need Sam to also meet up with both of them to get us some more information on them.", Lucy concluded looking at Lena who slowly nodded.

"I don’t like sneaking around and having to stay hidden, but it makes sense. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Actually yes. It would be great if you and Alex could do some research only, do background checks on Lacroix and Walker, their companies, maybe even their employees. Find out whatever you can on their opinions and on planned projects. We’re also at an advantage since we have the construction plans for the weapons, so you could also try to figure out a way to change them into a good thing or if that doesn’t work out how to make them useless." Another nod from Lena’s side before she said "So I guess I’m not returning to my home anytime soon?"

"I’m sorry about that, but you’re right. People could see you there which would be bad for our plan."  
"You’re staying with me.", Alex said placing her hand on top of Lena’s smiling at her softly, Lena returning the smile.

"So I guess that means we’re down to three for girl’s night again?" Sam chimed in looking at Lucy with a questioning look.   
"If you don’t want to stay in at Alex’s apartment I guess that’s the case." Lucy replied sighing before she continued.

"So does everyone know what they need to do?"   
"Arranging meetings with Walker and Lacroix.", Sam said grabbing her phone, already prepared to get to work. Lucy nodded before she looked at Alex who quickly said "Internet research and background checks, same goes for Lena. After that we’re going to the tech lab to work on the weapons." Another nod from Lucy who added "And I’ll call in Kara, ask here where she’s at and tell her that she’s gonna have to do some interviews. I’ll also fill James in on everything, he needs to back up Kara’s claims that she’s working on an CatCo article, just in case. After that I’ll help you at the lab." 

"Okay then off to work we go." Alex said, getting up from the couch, motioning for Lena to follow after her.


	35. Chapter 35.

Lena and Alex had made themselves comfortable in the lab, they sat at one of the desks, both of them with laptops, Alex doing a background check on Lacroix and his company while Lena did the same with Walker.  
"So what’s going on with Lucy and Sam?" Lena asked after a few silent minutes.   
Alex looked up from her laptop smirking slightly.  
"Guess I wasn’t the only one who noticed then. They spent a lot of time together, who knows, maybe they just get along well."

Lena grinned at Alex before she slowly pulled her own chair closer to Alex’s.  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked not looking up from her laptop while Lena’s face slowly inched closer to hers.  
"What do you think I’m doing?" Lena replied. 

Alex didn’t have to look at her to know that she was smirking.  
"You know what I’m doing." Lena whispered into her ear placing her hand on Alex’s leg.  
"I do know but we have to work right now, we’ll have plenty of time for that later." Alex replied taking Lena’s hand in hers. 

"You mean now that we have to stay in since I can’t be seen anywhere?" Lena asked.  
"How are you feeling about this? Is it alright with you that you have to hide until we figure out who’s really behind it?"  
"Well I can’t say that it’s something I’m looking forward to, I really don’t like the having to stay hidden at all times part, but we’ll deal with it and I know that you’ll find whoever is behind this and hopefully after that we’re finally able to go out properly instead of having to stay in. As for today, I guess we’re back to our original plan?" 

Admittedly Lena was a bit upset about having to stay hidden, she wanted to go out with Alex and the others but she knew that it was safer to remain in hiding right now, she didn’t want anyone to get hurt and if she had to stay in for a few weeks longer then she would do that.

"Yes, our girls night will have to wait. I’m staying at home with you."  
"At home, huh?" Lena asked smiling sneezing Alex’s hand who blushed.  
"Well it is my home and you’re going to stay there so…", she trailed off while Lena started to laugh.  
"Alex relax, I understood what you meant I was just teasing you." 

Alex breathed out before her gaze met Lena’s.  
"Would you… I mean, I know that it might be a bit early to discuss but would you ever consider actually living together? Like not right now, but could you imagine it at some point in the future?"

Lena’s eyes widened and for a few seconds Alex thought that she had scared her away with what she had said.  
"You… would want that? With me?"   
"Hey of course I want that with you, why wouldn’t I?" Alex asked leaning closer to Lena their foreheads almost touching.  
"It’s just… everyone I ever cared about left me at some point in my life because I somehow always end up disappointing them and I’m scared that I’ll disappoint you at some point and that you’re going to leave as well, because I can’t lose you."

Alex noticed the tears in Lena’s eyes and the uncertainty the CEO was trying to hide.   
Her heart broke for Lena who had been abandoned so many times that she was constantly blaming herself for it when none of it was her fault.

"There’s nothing you could possibly do to ever disappoint me, you’re great and you care so much about people, most of them just don’t see how much you care, but that’s their fault and not yours. You’re who I want to be with, you’re who I wanted to be with yesterday, you’re who I want to be with today and you’re also who I want to be with tomorrow and there is nothing that could possibly change that, I need you to know that and I need you to believe it."  
"Do you… do you really mean that?" Lena whispered tearing up while Alex nodded before she kissed Lena.

"I would love to live with you at some point." Lena whispered after they had stayed silent for a few minutes.   
Alex smiled before she slowly pulled back.

"We should be working." Lena laughed shaking her head before she turned to her laptop as well.   
"I wasn’t the one who started this whole moving together debate." She said teasing making Alex laugh and raise her hands in the air defensively.   
"Okay, okay you win it might be my fault that we’re not getting anything done, but who can blame me when my girlfriend is so distracting?"

"Maybe I should’ve put you on different assignments." Both women whirled around to Lucy who had walked into the room without them noticing.

"What, why are you staring at me like that, get to work." Lucy said putting her own laptop onto the desk as well before she sat down.  
"Did you find anything yet or were you busy with other stuff?" Lucy asked gaze focused on her laptop. 

"Uhm well we started with the background checks…" Alex said before she stopped and sighed.   
"That’s what I thought.", Lucy said trying to remain serious.   
"Can I count on the both of you working now or is that going to be a problem? Because if it is, I’ll have to send you to another room, Danvers." 

"No, no we’re fine, we’re going to work now." Alex was quick to reply before she focused on her research again, Lucy and Lena doing the same, all three of them working in silence.  
"I think I found something." Alex said after a while, Lena and Lucy both looking up at the same time.

"It was just for one year but apparently Lacroix went to the same high school as Lex, they weren’t in the same year so maybe this is purely coincidental, but it could be something."  
"It might only be a small chance that it means something but that’s more than we had before, can we find out more, if they knew each other through after school activities or something?", Lena asked pulling her chair closer to Alex’s while Lucy stood up and stepped behind them, also looking at Alex’s laptop.

"I’ll take it from here on, you two can work on the weapon plans now, but please actually work and if you see Sam, tell her to join me once she scheduled meetings with Lacroix and Walker."  
Lena threw Alex a quick glance, smirking knowingly while Alex grinned back at her.   
"Sure, we’ll tell her. Check up in two hours?" Lucy nodded before she sat back down and got back to work while the other two women left the room. 

"They’d make a cute couple." Lena said once they were out of the room and Lucy couldn’t hear them anymore.   
"I agree, we could gently try to push them towards each other but I wouldn’t overdo it, I already hurt Lucy enough I don’t want to push her to do something she might not be ready for."  
"I understand that, I’m sure when some time passes they’ll figure it out eventually." Lena replied reaching for Alex’s hand who held it with a smile.

"Do you think we’ll ever be able to go out publicly?" Lena asked while they walked to the science lab.  
"I certainly hope so." Alex replied a smile crossing over her face.  
"You know that it won’t be easy, right? There are a lot of people who hate me and I’m sure that once we’re officially dating the press will be all over it, are you really ready for that?" 

There it was again, the uncertainty in Lena’s eyes that came up every time she thought that someone could possibly leave her, Alex knew that it would be hard but maybe she would be able to make those doubts go away someday.  
"I don’t care what others might think about us, I know you and I love you, nothing is going to change that, if there’s one thing I couldn’t care less about it’s the opinion of the press. So yes, I am ready for that, as long as you’re by my side."

Alex opened the door to the lab for them before she turned to her girlfriend who was smiling at her.   
"You’re incredible, have I ever told you that? No one has ever trusted me like this before, not even Kara. You have no idea how much that means to me."   
"I had my doubts about you at first, but once I really got to know you… I could just feel that you’re a good person, there might be people who think otherwise, but that doesn’t matter, not to me."   
"Stop it, you’re going to make me cry again, we need to work." Lena said laughing while Alex nodded.

"I know and that’s what we’re going to do now because the sooner we get stuff done, the sooner we’ll be able to go to my apartment and enjoy some alone time."  
"Hmm alone time, just you and me? I like the sound of that." Lena replied smirking making Alex laugh.  
"Stop it, I can’t concentrate when you act like that."  
"Guess I should stop acting like that then." Lena said while both of them entered the science lab.


	36. Chapter 36.

Alex put down her microscope and smiled at Lena who was currently sitting opposite her, watching her.  
"I think we’re done for today, want to come home with me?" Lena smiled reaching for Alex’s hand over the table before she replied.  
"I’d love to, should we tell Lucy and Sam that we’re leaving?"   
"Yes, I think that would be a good idea, they’ll probably leave soon as well it has gotten quiet late and I’m sure that they still want to go to some bar with Kara."  
Lena nodded while she stood up waiting for Alex to do the same.

"Since we can’t be part of the girls night like we had planned, maybe we should invite them over for tomorrow? It’s not like you have to go to a bar, we can do a movie night, or game night at your place, of course only if you want to and if the others are up to it, I wouldn’t want to talk anyone into doing something they’re not comfortable with.", Lena said getting lost in her own thoughts while continuing to talk.

"Hey there, relax. Has anyone ever told you, that you’re quiet cute when you start to ramble?" Lena blushed while Alex smiled at her lovingly before she walked over to where her girlfriend was standing.

"As for movie or game night, I’m sure the girls will love the idea, we can talk about it with them tomorrow, now I just want to get home with you and enjoy some quiet you and me time."   
"Hmm how could we possibly spent that time?" Lena asked smirking while Alex gently elbowed her, making Lena yelp offended.

"Hey watch it, otherwise I might rethink going with you."   
"Oh? Isn’t that a bit drastic?" Alex asked laughing while Lena pulled her hand out of Alex’s grip. 

"I don’t think so, that hurt." Lena tried to hide a smile and Alex knew that she was just playing but it was pretty cute, so she decided to play along.

"Aww babe, I’m sorry, come here let me make you feel better." She spun Lena towards her, kissing her while she gently traced her hand over where she had just elbowed her girlfriend. 

When they pulled back from the kiss Alex silently asked "Better now?" while Lena smiled answering "A lot better."  
"Come on now, we should really go and find the others, otherwise we might never leave this place, at least not today and I could really use a break." 

They found Lucy in her and Alex’s office, Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Where’s Sam?" Alex asked when Lucy looked up at them.  
"Had to get back to L-Corp. I guess you two are here to say goodbye for today?" Alex nodded and Lucy smiled back at her.  
"Okay see you tomorrow morning then."

They headed out of the DEO to get back to Alex‘s place.   
"Do you want to stop by your place to grab some clothes?" Alex asked Lena who quickly shook her head.   
"I don‘t think that‘s safe, what if someone sees us? I‘m fine with using whatever your wardrobe has to offer." Alex smirked offering Lena her spare helmet before she stepped closer to her motorcycle. 

"So you think you can just borrow my clothes, huh?"   
"Oh please, you would love me in your clothes, don‘t even try to deny it." Lena shot back making Alex grin even more.   
"Maybe, or maybe I‘d like you with less clothes on..." She trailed off while Lena raised her eyebrow.   
"Then maybe you should stop talking, because I won‘t undress here, but if you put in some effort you might be able to convince me at your place." She winked at Alex before she got on the motorcycle, waiting for Alex to join her. 

Alex was quick to get on the motorcycle, she really couldn’t wait any longer to take Lena back to her place, she already knew that they would have a great evening and a possibly even greater night.

It was already getting dark, the wind was intensifying and Lena was holding onto Alex tightly while they raced over the streets.  
Lena closed her eyes, she could’ve stayed like this forever, close to Alex on the open street, just the two of them. 

She had never been someone who needed someone else, her life certainly taught her not to get attached to anyone yet here she was.  
Really, when Kara had left she had felt destroyed because it had proved her theory about not getting attached completely right, but then Alex came along and now she was almost thankful that Kara had left.  
With Alex everything was different, suddenly most of her fears about being abandoned again had disappeared, she couldn’t say that she was completely free of doubts yet but she was getting there thanks to Alex.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lena hadn’t even noticed that Alex had stopped the motorcycle or that they were in front of Alex’s place already.  
"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Lena said turning to Alex who took of her helmet and smiled at her.   
"And I am very lucky to have you. We should go inside before someone spots you though, that would ruin our plan."

"Is that the only reason why you want to go inside?" Lena asked putting down her helmet.  
"No that’s not the only reason. I also want to enjoy the evening with you."   
"Better get inside then." Lena replied, taking Alex’s hand and walking towards the building with her.

"So what are we going to do now that we have some time for each other?" Lena asked once they stepped through the door.  
"I thought we could cook something first, maybe watch some show meanwhile? And contrary to popular believe I wouldn’t be opposed to some cuddling afterwards." Alex replied while Lena started laughing.

"What’s so funny?" Alex asked irritated while Lena still giggled.  
"I’m pretty sure that everyone guessed by now that you’re not as tough as you act. So the cuddling part really doesn’t come as a surprise."  
"I should be offended by that, I am very tough." Alex said reaching out for Lena to pull her closer, gently kissing her.  
"Hmm I know you are, but I also really love your soft side." Lena whispered when she pulled back from the kiss.

"Kitchen?" Alex asked and Lena nodded.

"So what exactly are we going to cook?" Lena asked while she searched Alex’s fridge for something to eat.  
"I don’t know, what’s in there?" Alex replied joining her girlfriend before she sighed.  
"Apparently not much. Uhm, guess we’ll have to settle with some kind of pasta, if you don’t mind?"   
Lena laughed grabbing some tomatoes out of the vegetable shelf.

"I’m absolutely fine with pasta, but next time we’ll actually buy some groceries before we decide to cook, you really need to fill your fridge, this is hideous."  
"In my defense, I spent a lot of time at Kara’s place recently and I usually buy my food since I work late." Alex said taking the tomatoes from Lena putting them down on the counter.

"I guess we’ll make our own tomato sauce?"  
"Of course we are making our own tomato sauce, do you want to cut the tomatoes or do you want to handle the noodles?"  
"I’m fine with doing the noddles, you seem to know how to handle the whole sauce making thing."  
Alex said looking through her noodle shelf in order to decide what kind of noodles they would be having. 

"That‘s quiet a variety of pasta you‘re having there." Lena said looking over Alex‘s shoulder who nodded in agreement.   
"Do you think those will do?" She asked holding up a pack of horn shaped noodles. 

"Sure why not, I‘m really hungry, I would probably eat everything you‘d offer me right now." Lena said before she turned back to the tomatoes, cutting them into tiny pieces. 

Fifteen minutes later both of them were sitting on the couch, eating their dinner in silence while the tv was playing in the background.   
Lena‘s plate had already been refilled once, she hadn‘t been lying when she said that she was hungry. 

"Alex?" Lena asked silently once she emptied her plate again.   
Alex hummed silently, looking up from her plate. 

"Do you think this will be over soon? I really hate the idea of having to keep things like this for a longer time. I do enjoy being here with you, but the whole needing to stay hidden at all times thing is pulling at my nerves and the thought that people out there probably think I‘m the bad guy... it‘s not exactly a feeling that I enjoy." Alex put her plate down on the table before she turned to Lena and took her hand. 

"I promise that I‘m going to do everything I can to clear your name as fast as possible. I don‘t want you to hurt, I know that this is difficult for you and I wish things could be different but we need to do this to keep you safe."

"We‘re going to stop whoever is behind this, right?" Lena asked sounding way more uncertain than she wanted to.   
"We will." Alex replied, giving her the little push of confidence that she desperately needed right now. 

That was one of the things she loved about Alex, her girlfriend somehow always knew how to make her believe when she thought that things wouldn‘t turn out in a good way. Whenever Lena tended to gravitate towards pessimism, Alex pulled her right back onto an optimistic trail and she was really thankful for that. 

"We should stop worrying for now, I really want to enjoy this evening with you." Alex whispered.   
"So do I." Lena replied smirking before she pushed Alex back onto the couch, straddling the brunette who looked surprised for a few seconds but quickly recovered and smiled at Lena who leaned down to kiss her. 

"Taking charge, huh? I like it." She whispered against the CEO‘s lips who was still smirking.   
"Stop talking, just kiss me." Alex quickly complied pulling Lena on top of her, her hands finding their way around Lena and onto her girlfriend‘s back. 

"Can I...?" Alex asked tracing over the zipper of the dress that Lena was wearing.   
"Yes, please." Lena said breathlessly while Alex slowly pulled the zipper down. 

Meanwhile Lena unbuttoned the shirt that Alex was wearing before she pulled it over her head, carelessly throwing it to the side.  
Alex helped pulling Lena’s dress off before she spun the both of them around, which earned her a surprised yelp from her girlfriend.  
Alex giggled while Lena glared at her.

"Could you maybe warn a girl?"  
"Nope, you look incredibly cute when you’re caught off guard." Alex replied giggling while Lena rolled her eyes.

"One more comment like that and you’ll find yourself on the floor faster than you can blink."  
Lena said with an amused grin while Alex pouted.  
"Not fair." She said playing with the straps of Lena’s bra, pulling on them before she let them snap back carefully.

"All you need to do to get what you want is behave." Lena whispered, leaning upwards, stopping barely an inch in front of Alex’s face, their lips incredibly close but not quiet touching yet.

"So tell me, are you going to behave?" Lena asked voice lower than usual, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine.  
"Yes…" She whispered while Lena smirked closing the distance between them reaching around to unhook Alex’s bra.  
"Take those pants off." Lena said making Alex sit up slightly so that she was able to unbutton her jeans.

"Happy now?" Alex asked once she was mostly undressed while Lena watched from underneath her.  
"Very happy, now come here, I want you."   
And Alex might’ve been on top, but Lena certainly was the one in control in this situation.


	37. Chapter 37.

It was a loud ring, a very loud ring and for a second Alex thought about just shoving the phone from the table, but then she recognized the ringtone and shot up, almost pushing Lena off of her in the process.

"What’s going on?" The raven haired woman groaned while Alex frantically reached for the phone.

"Lane you better have a good reason to call right now." Alex said before she yawned while Lena sleepily rubbed her eyes. 

Alex froze for a second intently listening to what Lucy was saying before she jumped up, phone still pressed to her ear.   
"Yes, we‘ll be at the DEO in fifteen minutes." Lena who was wrapped into a blanket threw Alex a questioning look and Alex mouthed "I‘ll explain in a minute." before she concentrated back on the phone call. 

"Okay then make it twenty. We‘ll hurry up."  
She put down the phone, placing it on the couch table. 

"We need to get to the DEO, they have Lacroix."   
"They what?" Lena asked completely thrown off by what Alex had just said. 

"Yeah apparently the new definition of Girls Night is to do research together and find something to actually convict the bad guys, so we better hurry up. Oh and Lucy wants us to bring coffee, she said they deserve it for what they just did." 

Lena‘s heart was racing, it had to be like three in the morning, they had slept for less than an hour and even though it was incredibly cuddly with Alex on the couch, she had to admit that her back hurt a little bit and that it wasn‘t exactly a comfortable sleeping place, at least not for two people and now Alex was talking about Lacroix who was the last person she wanted to hear about right now. 

"Hey, are you alright? You don‘t have to come along if you don‘t want to."   
Alex said suddenly kneeling in front of her, still very naked and very distracting for Lena‘s still sleepy mind. 

"I‘m tired, but I‘ll come with you." Lena replied, deciding that she could sleep after Lacroix was safely put behind bars.   
She would probably be able to sleep better once everything was back in place anyways and her interest in sleeping without Alex by her side wasn‘t that big either, so she might as well tag along. 

"Please just promise me that you‘ll buy me three cups of coffee because I know for a fact that I won‘t be fully awake otherwise." Lena added while she pushed herself up from the couch, legs a bit wobbly, but she quickly regained her balance, searching for her dress. 

"As much as I love you in that dress, you should change into something more comfortable, you can borrow a shirt and pants from me." Alex said while she tried to wiggle into her jeans, almost stumbling over one of the legs. 

"I’m going to get some clothes for you, stay right there, don’t move." Alex said smiling at Lena before she disappeared towards her bedroom.   
Lena stood up, pulling the blanket even closer to her body before she followed after Alex who was already searching her wardrobe for clothes.

"Here, that should fit." She said turning around handing Lena black skinny jeans and one of her black shirts with the DEO emblem on it while she kept a second one for herself, quickly slipping it over her head. 

Once both of them were fully dressed they headed out and walked to Alex‘s car. 

"I‘m sorry that our date got interrupted again." Alex said silently, taking Lena‘s hand into hers intertwining their fingers. 

"No need to apologize, we‘ll have tons of dates in the future, this is what‘s most important right now, putting Lacroix behind bars."   
Alex nodded, opening the car door for Lena before she walked around to the driver‘s seat. 

They drove to the Starbucks around the corner, quickly jumping out to get some coffee for them and the others and then continued to head to the DEO.   
When they arrived at the DEO Sam was already waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"Ahh there you are, which one is for me?" She said as soon as she saw the coffee cups.  
"That’s what you’re interested in right now?" Alex asked amused before she handed Sam her coffee, who almost ripped the cup out off Alex’s hands.  
"Sorry, want me to fill the both of you in or do you want to see Lucy interrogating Lacroix? Kara should be there as well." Sam said before she started to hastily take sips from her coffee.

"We’ll go see the interrogation, you can tell us later once you’re finished with your coffee." Lena said trying not to laugh.  
"Okay, I might join you once I’m finished with this coffee, it’s delicious by the way."   
"Okay we’ll catch up with you later then." Alex said before they headed towards the interrogation rooms.

Alex opened the door for Lena who stepped inside.  
Kara turned towards them, offering them a light smile, before saying "Come in, we’re very close to a confession. Lucy almost has him."  
"He’s already caving in?" Alex asked surprised.  
"You know Lucy." Kara replied while Alex nodded.

"Can we listen in?" Lena asked looking through the window into the interrogation room.  
"Sure." Alex replied, pressing a few buttons until they were able to hear what was spoken inside the room.

"You have no proof for any of this." Lacroix said calmly, but the expression on his face said otherwise, he looked intimidated, maybe even scared.  
Lucy calmly leaned forward, throwing Lacroix a stone cold look. 

"But we do have proof. See here’s the thing, we know that you went to school with Lex Luthor, we also found out that you both attended the tech club together. We found the phone you used to communicate with him and your assistant was also very quick to talk when we told him that he can be charged as an accomplice. Our agents are currently searching one of your faculties with the police, we both know that they’ll probably find some of the weapons, don’t we?"   
Lucy grinned confidently while Lacroix shrunk in his seat.

"I… You can’t link me to Lex." He said fear evident in his gaze.  
"Who says we can’t?" Lucy replied still leaning over the table.  
"Please don’t, I did it, I constructed the weapons, Lex had nothing to do with it." Lacroix almost whimpered.

"So Lex is definitely in on it." Lena said coldly, expression unreadable.  
Alex laid her arm around Lena’s waist.  
"Hey you’re doing okay?"   
"Yeah, I’m okay, it’s not like this is any news to me, I know by now that he’s crazy and that he would absolutely do something like this. What’s going to happen now that we have Lacroix’s confession?"Alex looked through the window, Lucy stood up and handcuffed Lacroix behind his back.

"He’ll go to prison for a long time, as for Lex… We don’t have anything against him right now, but I’m sure some day we will."  
"That’s good enough for me right now, then." Lena replied, leaning against Alex.

"I’m gonna go and deliver Lacroix to the police force, they’re already waiting for him. You two can wait here, I think Lucy wanted to talk to you." They both turned to Kara, Alex nodding in silence, arm still wrapped around Lena.  
"Sorry for interrupting your date night, by the way." Kara said before she slipped out of the room leaving Alex and Lena on their own.

Lucy joined them a few minutes later.  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting, and for waking you up." Lucy said apologetic while Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"It’s no problem, really. You knew that we would want to be here, so you called. Here’s your coffee by the way, it should still be somewhat warm."  
"Thank you." Lucy said tiredly, taking the cup that Alex offered her.

"Lacroix is with the police force now, the both of you can go home if you want to and Lena, you should be able to get back to L-Corp by tomorrow since hiding isn’t necessary anymore."

"I can stay here, work is starting in like one hour, it would be useless to go back home now." Alex said while Lena nodded adding a "I’ll stay too, I’m sure I can make myself useful."

"I’ll stop the both of you right there." Lucy said before she continued "You’re going to take the day off, the both of you really deserve a break and some alone time, I promise no one is going to interrupt you this time, well at least no one from the DEO, I’m going to make sure that no one will call."

"You’re sure you don’t need us here?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, I am sure, now give me another coffee and then leave."  
Lucy said with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38.

It was two months after they had arrested Lacroix.  
Lena was rushing through Alex’s apartment while Alex was sitting on the couch, sipping orange juice from her glass.  
"Lena, we still have one hour until we have to be at Kara’s place, would you please relax?"

Lena turned around to Alex sighing.  
"I know, but I don’t know what to wear." Alex smiled, slowly standing up and then walking over to where Lena was standing, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.  
"You look fine to me. It’s just game night, you don’t need to dress up."

Lena smiled leaning against Alex.  
"Fine, I’ll stay like this but if I’m underdressed I’ll have your head."  
"I’d like to see you try." Alex replied smirking before she kissed Lena.  
"Careful what you wish for." Lena replied smirking while Alex chuckled.

"We both know that you won’t follow through with that."   
"Yeah right, because I like you way too much." Lena said pulling back looking up at the clock. 

"Is there any chance that I can convince you to help me pick out something to wear?" Lena asked pouting.   
Alex sighed before she started laughing.  
"Fine I’ll help you pick something out."  
"Thank you so much, maybe I’ll let you undress me later." Lena said, winking at a speechless Alex before she walked away towards the bedroom.

Alex rushed after her girlfriend, who was already inspecting the wardrobe.  
"You don’t have a lot of clothes here." Alex stated when she joined Lena in front of the wardrobe.  
"Hmm maybe we should change that." Lena hummed, grabbing a black dress, holding it in front of her.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.  
Lena lowered the dress, looking at Alex.  
"What? I thought maybe it’s time that you’re moving in with me, that’s what you wanted, right?"   
She looked at Alex hopefully who slowly started to smile brightly.

"Yes, I just didn’t know that you’d be ready for that so soon, but yes, I’d love to move in with you. You should definitely wear that dress, by the way."  
Lena smiled back at her nodding before she said.  
"Out with you now, I need to change."   
Alex feigned shock, saying "What, you’re throwing me out?" 

"Yes because I know you and if you stay here while I change, we’ll be late to game night."   
Alex blushed, holding her hands up slowly going backwards towards the door.  
"Fine, fine you’re right, I’ll leave."  
Lena was still laughing when Alex closed the bedroom door behind her.

 

They got to Kara’s place right on time, Lucy and Sam hadn’t arrived yet when Kara greeted the both of them with a hug.  
"Come inside, what can I get you to drink? The snacks are on the couch table, we’re starting with Monopoly today so you better get ready to play." 

"I’m not getting ready to play, I’m getting ready to win." Lena said confidently.  
"Whoa someone’s eager to win, I see." Kara said laughing leading them into the living room.

"What can I say, I like to win." Lena said before she sat down on the couch, Alex taking the place next to her, placing her hand on Lena’s leg immediately.  
"Yeah I’m sure you do." Kara said amused not noticing the devilish smirk on Lena’s face.  
"Ask Alex, she can tell you a lot about it." 

"Lena!" Alex shouted, immediately blushing while Kara looked absolutely horrified.  
"That was way too much information." She stuttered when the doorbell saved her.  
"I’m gonna go and open the door." Kara said, stumbling towards the door while Alex glared at Lena. 

"Was that really necessary?" She whispered while Lena grinned apologetically.   
"Sorry, I saw the opportunity and took it, the look on Kara’s face was priceless and so was yours to be honest, don’t be mad."   
Alex smiled leaning her head against Lena’s shoulder.  
"It’s ok, I’m not mad, just… maybe don’t talk about our sex life when Kara is around." Lena nodded and put her hand on top of Alex’s.  
"Won’t happen again, I promise." 

Alex smiled and turned towards the door since Lucy and Sam walked in.  
They had started dating a little over a months ago, well they had told them that they started dating a month ago, Lena and Alex had their own little theory that things had been going on for a while longer, but they were just happy that Sam and Lucy had found each other.

"I have to warn you guys, Lena is in full on fight mode today. She already has her eyes set on the win." Kara said when she lead the other two into the room.   
"That’s nothing new, but if I recall correctly she has yet to actually win." Lucy said grinning leaning down to hug Alex and then Lena.   
"Watch what you’re saying, Lane." Lena said jokingly while Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"It’s the truth and you know it, Alex usually wins."   
"Well she ain’t wrong." Alex said smugly while Lena glared at her.   
"Sorry, babe. Maybe I’ll let you win today." Alex said and kissed Lena cheek who mumbled something incoherent before she smiled again. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoyingly cute together?" Sam said sitting down next to Lucy, wrapping her arm around the smaller brunette.  
"Has anyone ever told the four of you that I feel like the fifth wheel sometimes?" Kara said plopping down into her armchair.   
"Awww we’ll find you someone as well at some point." Sam said to Kara who smiled.  
"It’s alright, I’m doing pretty good on my own right now, I’m sure I’ll find someone when the time is right."   
"See, she can handle it." Alex said smiling at Kara who grinned back. 

"Could we maybe get over to the playing part now?" Lena asked offering Alex one of the Monopoly figurines.   
"Someone’s eager to play." Alex said chuckling while Lena shrugged her shoulders before she leaned over to Alex, whispering into her ear.   
"The faster we’re done here, the faster I can get you home and into bed." 

Alex turned to her grinning mischievously.  
"So that’s been your plan all along? Why didn’t you just say that we could’ve stayed at home."   
"Hmm, I didn’t want to ruin game night though." Lena whispered back.

"Please do us all a favor and get a room, you two!" Lucy said annoyed while Sam was laughing.  
"Sorry, we’ll behave now." Alex replied pulling back from Lena and towards the gaming board.   
"Has everyone chosen their player now?" Kara asked looking through the round. Everyone was nodding so Kara said satisfied "Let’s play then." 

 

"How do you do it, is there some kind of magic trick that you’re applying?" Lucy asked in disbelief when Alex counted the money she had collected over the last few rounds.  
"Luck is simply on my side." Alex said grinning widely, waving a 500 dollar note in front of Lucy’s face.

"She has to have some secret cheat, what do you have to say about this, you wanted to win tonight, right?" Lucy said pointing at Lena who was taking a sip from her wine glass.   
"What can I say, Alex seems to have a skill that all of us lack."   
"Oh are you speaking from experience there?" Sam said smirking while Alex shot her a glare and Kara sunk a bit deeper into the armchair.   
"Could we maybe not talk about that as long as I’m in the room guys?" 

Lucy laughed and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, whispering something to her that the others couldn’t hear.   
"Can we maybe continue to play this game, please?" Kara asked sounding almost desperate to change the topic again.   
"Alex has basically won, I’m ruined." Sam said giving her last dollar bill to Alex who grinned in triumph.   
"I’m not playing with you ever again." Sam mumbled while Alex patted her shoulder. 

"Maybe you’ll have better luck next time."   
"Exactly we’ve all been there." Lena said eying her money pile that had visibly shrunken over the last few rounds. 

"Admit it guys, you just can’t beat me." Alex said before she set her figurine four steps forward, landing on one of Lucy’s streets.   
"Ha, pay up Danvers." Lucy said holding out her hands to receive the fake money from Alex.   
"I’m catching up." Lucy said grinning while Alex rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah maybe, but you’re still not going to win." Alex said while Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ha!" Lena shouted in that moment making everyone turn to her.   
"I’m buying Park Lane and since I already own Mayfair, y’all are going to lose so badly." She triumphantly placed the little silver figure on the field that no one had bought yet. 

"You’re not winning, not if I can help it."   
"Hmm what do I get when I win?" Lena asked smirking.   
"You get to choose the date where I move in with you." Alex replied a smile on her face.

"Wait, you’re moving together?" Kara asked while Lucy muttered "Finally…", Sam finishing the sentence with a "took you guys long enough."   
"Way to tell them the news." Lena said cuddling against Alex who just smiled sheepishly. 

"Wait what if Lena doesn’t win?" Lucy asked.   
"Then I get to pick the date." Alex said grinning. 

 

It was the first time since they had started to have game night that Alex lost.   
She denied vehemently that she let Lena win, but all of them knew that it probably wasn’t a coincidence. 

Lena had offered to help Kara in the kitchen while the other three cleaned the living room.   
"So what is it that you want to ask?" Kara asked when Lena paced around the kitchen nervously.  
"Who said that I wanted to ask something?" Lena said looking up at Kara. 

"The fact that you’re all but running around the kitchen, not helping me when you were the one to offer help in the first place, maybe?" Kara suggested while Lena sighed.   
"Okay maybe I wanted to ask you something…" Lena said trailing off.   
"Have you picked out a ring yet or do you want me to come along?" Kara asked with a smile on her face. 

Lena’s eyes widened almost comically before she stuttered "How did you…?"  
"You’re my best friend, Lena. I know you and I can tell how much you love Alex. It was only a question of time until you would ask her."

Lena smiled softly looking towards the living room, where Alex was currently placing the pillows back on the couch.  
"I’d like you to come along, I already have a ring in mind, but I’d like to hear your opinion first." 

Kara squealed before she jumped forward, pulling Lena into a hug.   
"Of course I’ll tag along. This is so exciting!"

"What’s exciting?" They both whirled around coming face to face with Alex who was carrying an empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen.   
"Lena asked if we might want to help you with moving your things to Lena’s place."   
Alex raised her eyebrow not quite getting why Kara was so excited about that, but then again it was Kara. 

"Guys, we’re leaving. We have to get up early tomorrow morning and it’s gotten kinda late." Sam said peeking through the kitchen door.   
"Right, the meeting with Jefferson. Will you be good on your own or do you want me to come as well?" Lena asked. 

"I told you that I’ll be fine, you enjoy your day off." Sam replied with a smile while Lena nodded.  
"You two can leave as well, I can clean the rest on my own." Kara said turning to Lena and Alex. 

"Guess we’re going home then." Alex said offering her hand to Lena, who was quick to take it. 

"Tomorrow morning at ten, city hall." Lena whispered towards Kara who nodded, before Lena followed after Alex who was already halfway out the door. 

 

When they entered Lena’s apartment both of them were pretty tired so they decided to just go to sleep.  
Lena held Alex who was out within a minute. She looked at the brunette who was sleeping in her arms peacefully.   
She really couldn’t wait to ask Alex to be her wife.


	39. Chapter 39.

"Lena I’m begging you, stop pacing around and relax. If you keep acting like this Alex will find out as soon as she steps through the door and we don’t want that, do we?" Kara asked, grabbing Lena by her shoulders, stopping the raven haired woman from walking around the room.   
"What if she says no?" Lena asked panic in her eyes.

"Oh please, Lena she’s going to say yes. I know my sister, she loves you. She loves you more than anything, she stayed by your side when everything looked like you were guilty, there is no way that she says no. Why would she say no, you’re great and you will have a wonderful life together because no matter what happens, you will always have each other." Kara said smiling while she looked into Lena’s eyes who was tearing up by now. 

"Don’t make me cry, it’s going to ruin my make up." Lena said while Kara started laughing.   
"Sorry, just wanted to remind you that you’re a good person and that Alex is lucky to have you. Come on now, we need to place the ring before Alex and the girls get back here." Kara replied taking the velvet colored ring case from Lena’s hands.  
"Where is it supposed to go?" Kara asked turning back to Lena who looked through the dining room that was already decorated. 

They had candles, they had rose petals and the dinner was almost finished as well, everything was ready, she only had to put the ring inside the giant bouquet of roses that was sitting in the middle of their eating table. 

"Lena?" Kara asked gently touching her best friend’s shoulder.   
"Yes, sorry, I just got distracted, I thought it would be a good idea to hide it in the bouquet."

Kara smiled brightly nodding before she jumped up excitedly.   
"I can’t wait for her to say yes." She squealed hugging Lena who just smiled.   
"Me neither." She said pulling back from the hug. 

"How do I look?" Lena asked nervously tugging at the short black dress that she was wearing.   
"You look beautiful. I’m sure Alex will love that dress. I’ll write Lucy a message now, they can come home now, right?"   
Lena took one last look in the mirror, taking a deep breath before she nodded.

"Okay, I’m going to go now, you can do this."  
"Yes you’re right, I can do this. I love her, she loves me. She’s going to say yes, right?" Lena asked biting her lip nervously.  
"You know that she will." Kara replied while she put on her jacket before she turned back to Lena. 

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" Kara asked.  
"Yeah, it won’t be long until Sam and Lucy deliver Alex to my door, I’ll be fine." Kara nodded before she pulled Lena into a hug.   
"Not that you’re going to need it, but good luck. I can’t wait to call you my sister in law." Lena squeezed her shoulder smiling at the blonde woman.   
"Thanks for helping me, but now go, before I freak out even more."   
"Aye Aye Captain." Kara said grinning widely before she rushed through the door.

 

At the same time Alex leaned against a bench in the shopping center, groaning in annoyance.   
"What has gotten into the both of you today? Why the sudden need to buy all those clothes? We’ve been here for hours." 

Sam shot her an apologetic look saying "Sorry, I’m really in desperate need of new outfits, now that I have more meetings with all those important business men… I promise this is the last shop, okay?"   
Alex sighed while Lucy just stood there grinning, at least five shopping bags in her hands. 

"Do you want to kill me? I hate shopping, why did I agree to this in the first place?" Alex asked looking at her own shopping bag.   
"Come on, it’s been a fun day and you own this badass lingerie set now that Lena is absolutely going to love." Lucy said pointing to the bag Alex was carrying.   
"I could’ve bought those online though, would’ve spared me five hours of pure torture." Alex murmured, earning a glare from Lucy. 

"Hey, you’re spending time with your friends, spending time with friends is great, you should be overjoyed to have the pleasure of being here with us, so stop moping! We’re going to go into this shop and we’re buying you a dress for your date night with Lena, because she’s deserves to see you in a dress now and then." Lucy concluded, before she basically dragged Alex towards the shop, Sam following closely behind them, struggling with the amount of bags that she had to carry.

Lucy picked out at least five dresses before she carefully shoved Alex into a cabin with the dresses.   
"Try those, we’ll vote which ones you’re buying."   
"I’m so going to kick your ass in our next training session for this. You better sleep with one eye open at night, Lane." Alex grumbled before she closed the door. 

Lucy looked at Sam who was smiling.   
"How much longer do they need, honestly I thought distracting Alex was going to be the fun part." Sam whispered quietly making Lucy laugh.   
"You clearly have no idea what it means to go shopping with Alex Danvers, do you?" Lucy asked leaning closer to Sam, lips almost touching.   
"Obviously not, I thought going shopping with you was bad, but damn was I wrong."   
"Hmmm I should probably be offended by that but you look incredibly cute today." Lucy said before she closed the last bit of distance between them.

"Uhm guys? Aren’t you supposed to help me pick out a dress? That doesn’t involve making out as far as I’m concerned." Alex said looking herself up and down in the mirror.

Lucy and Sam both spun around to where Alex was standing.   
"Sorry, you look great, I really like that shade of red." Sam said while Lucy nodded approvingly.   
"I’d like to see the black one as well though, just to get a second option." Alex shrugged her shoulders silently saying "Fine." before she disappeared into the cabin once again. 

"You do know that that dress is perfect, right?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.   
"I am aware, that’s the dress she’s going to take home but we need to win some more time, so different options it is." Lucy explained keeping her voice as silent as possible since they didn’t want Alex to hear what they were talking about. 

Alex was trying on the third dress when Kara’s message arrived.   
Lucy gently elbowed Sam before she nodded towards the cabin. Sam understood and nodded. 

When Alex stepped out the next time, this time in a forest green dress, Sam quickly said "You know what, I think we’ve seen enough. The red one was incredible, I don’t think we can top that."   
"What she said." Lucy commented when Alex looked at her.   
"Why the hell didn’t you decide on that dress when I was actually wearing it. Why make me try on different ones when I already had the perfect dress?" Alex asked sounding just a tad bit frustrated. 

"Sorry, but we needed to make sure that it really was the right choice." Lucy said grinning before she took the red dress out of Alex’s hands.   
"What are you doing?" Alex asked.   
"I’m going to ask if you can wear the dress right away." Lucy replied while she walked over to a staff member.

"Why would I put that dress on now?" Alex asked towards Sam who was looking after Lucy.   
"It’s date night, right? So you can surprise Lena by showing up ready." Sam replied and Alex shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah that doesn’t sound like a bad idea." She finally said and Sam smiled. 

"Here, put it on and give me your credit card because it won’t pay itself." Lucy said holding out her hand for Alex’s credit card.   
"Here, take it and throw the money that I worked really hard for out of the window." Alex said jokingly, giving Lucy the card who quickly walked over to checkout. 

 

Sam and Lucy dropped Alex off in front of her and Lena’s apartment twenty minutes later.   
Alex readjusted her dress before she entered the building. 

When she opened the door she came facets face with Lena who smiled at her with a warm smile.   
"Hey there." She said kissing Alex’s cheek.   
"I missed you so much, remind me to never go on a shopping trip with Lucy and Sam again." Alex whispered taking Lena’s hand into her own.   
"Noted." Lena said trying to hide her amusement.   
"You look beautiful." Alex said while she looked into Lena’s eyes.   
"So do you, breathtakingly beautiful even." Lena replied before she nodded towards the dining room.   
"Dinner is already waiting for us, we should go inside before it gets cold."   
"Lead the way." Alex said holding onto Lena’s hand a bit tighter. 

"Wow this…" Alex said but trailed off, remaining speechless when she took in the view in front of her.   
Lena had went all out with the decorations. The desk was decorated with red rose petals and there were at least fifty candles placed around the room, bathing everything in a golden light.

Lena turned towards the table, taking the bouquet into her hands before she walked back to Alex who was still taking in the sight in front of her.   
Lena used the opportunity to take the little box that harbored the ring out of the bouquet. 

"Those are for you." She said handing Alex the roses.  
"They are beautiful, what did I do to deserve someone like you?" Alex asked tears in her eyes. Lena smiled softly before she got down on her knee.

Alex stared at her wide eyed when Lena started talking.   
"Alex, when I first met you I never would’ve thought that we would end up here right now. I still can’t believe that you’re actually here with me sometimes and that you sticked with me even though I might’ve looked suspicious at times, you never lost your faith in me and always reminded me who I am when even I was doubting myself and that’s one of the many reasons why I love and why I know that you’re the one for me. You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, so I have to ask you… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Lena looked into Alex’s eyes hopefully.   
They were filled with tears and for a brief second Lena thought that she was going to say no, but then she saw the smile that slowly built on Alex’s face. 

"Yes, yes of course I want to be your wife." Alex said through tears kneeling down next to Lena pulling her into a kiss.   
"Hey, not so fast I still have to give you your ring." Lena said laughing when she pulled back from the kiss, opening the little box. 

"Wow it’s beautiful." Alex said eying the silver ring that held three little diamonds.   
"I hoped that you’d like it." Lena said with a smile on her face, a little teary eyed as well.   
"I do." Alex replied kissing Lena once again.

"Do you want to put it on?"  
"Do you even have to ask?" Alex replied holding her hand out so that Lena could place the ring on her finger.   
"It looks even more beautiful when you’re wearing it." Lena said looking at the ring and then back into Alex’s eyes.   
"I love you." Alex whispered against her lips.   
"I love you too." Lena whispered back before she connected their lips.


	40. Chapter 40.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, Alex was sitting in one of her favorite coffee shops waiting for Lena to come and join her.

Her fiancée had written her a message earlier that it would take a little bit longer since she had been held up in an important meeting at L-Corp. 

Alex looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, letting her finger carefully ghost over the diamonds.

They had tried to keep their engagement quiet but the press quickly caught up on it.   
Three days ago a picture of them had been on the title page of the Central City newspaper and while Alex was excited about them finally being official that wasn’t quite what she had imagined. 

Since Alex was lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice that someone had been getting closer to her table until she sat down.

"Is it true?"   
Alex’s gaze shot up, she would’ve recognized that voice under at least a thousand people.  
"Maggie? What are you doing here?"   
"Is it true?" Maggie repeated her question before she sat down staring at Alex intensely. 

"Answer my question Alex, are you really marrying her?" Maggie said while she glanced at the ring on Alex’s hand.   
"Yes, I’m marrying Lena. Would you be kind enough to answer my question now, what are you doing here?" Alex replied, not sure if she even wanted to know the answer to the question. 

"I came here to make sure that you’re not making a mistake. Because this," she vaguely motioned towards the ring, "this is a mistake. One that you’ll regret along the way."  
"Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?" Alex asked staring at Maggie like she had grown a second head. 

"Oh come on Alex, are you proposing to every woman you meet now? Do you really think that a relationship or whatever it is that you have with her is going to last? You know her family history, you know what kind of people the Luthors are." Maggie said grim expression on her face.

"How dare you say that? First of all, I am not proposing to every woman I meet, for your information Lena asked me to marry her not the other way around. Secondly, this is none of your business, we’re not together anymore, which was your choice, you said no and I accepted that. And lastly, Lena is not the rest of her family, she’s one of the kindest people that I’ve ever known, so yes, I am absolutely sure that our relationship will last." She glared at Maggie pointedly who sighed. 

"You really convinced yourself that you love her, didn’t you? Do you really think that you would’ve ever spared a single thought on her if I had said yes?" 

"You didn’t say yes though and you know what? Maybe it was for the best that you said no. I’m happy with Lena and I’m not marrying her because you were out of the picture, I’m marrying her because I’m in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You might think that this is a mistake, but I know how I feel about her, I know how happy she makes me. I love falling asleep next to her and waking up next to her in the morning. I found someone who can stick with me no matter what, someone who is always going to be there for me and I intend to always be there for her. She makes me feel safe, like I’m finally at home, so no, I didn’t need to convince myself that I want to be with her, I know that I want to be with Lena and only Lena." Alex stopped glancing towards the door of the coffee shop.   
She smiled softly when her gaze met Lena’s who had just entered. 

Alex looked back at Maggie who was sitting there silently.   
"Look, I’m sorry that we didn’t get the happy ending that we’ve pictured for us, but I made my choice and I would always choose Lena. I hope that you’ll find someone you get to be happy with." Alex said with a smile and Maggie at least attempted to smile. 

"I don’t like your choice and I still feel like it’s going to backfire on you, but I hope that you’ll be happy as well, Danvers." Maggie said before she stood up and turned around to leave. 

"Maggie is back?" Lena asked surprised giving Alex a quick kiss before she sat down where Maggie had sat a minute before. 

"Yeah, she wanted to convince me that I’m making a mistake." Alex said before she took a sip from her coffee.  
"Oh?" Lena said before she continued "and what did you say?" 

"That I love you and that nothing is going to change that. I’m not going to change my mind just because Maggie might be back. I love you and I choose you, only you." 

Lena smiled softly grasping Alex’s hand.   
"I love you too. So her being back, it won’t be a problem?" Lena asked. 

"Not for us, if Maggie has a problem with it she’ll have to live with it. I’m wishing her the best but it won’t be with me, because I have you and I’m never letting you go." Alex said leaning over the table to kiss Lena. 

"You’re way too sweet." Lena whispered with a smile on her face.   
"I can’t wait to get married to you." Alex said gazing lovingly into Lena’s eyes.  
"And I can’t wait to call you my wife. We should go before the paparazzi see us, they’ve been after us ever since the news got out. This is the one thing that I wish we could’ve avoided."  
"It doesn’t matter, they don’t bother me when I get to be with you." 

"Together we can do anything, right?" Lena asked standing up offering her hand to Alex.   
"Anything." Alex replied taking Lena’s hand before they walked out of the shop together.


End file.
